


there's no better love (that ever has loved me)

by ohhitherekate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, There is no curse, there is no emma swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 55,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: ROOMMATE AU: After living with Mulan since she was eighteen years old, Aurora finds herself in need of a roommate when her best friend leaves Storybrooke to travel the world with her girlfriend. In comes Killian Jones, the first person to answer her ad in the Mirror. Will this be the start of a beautiful friendship? Or the beginning or a disaster that Aurora can not escape from?





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> I will more than likely be changing the summary. Because I hate writing summaries for stories. AGAIN: This is an AU. There is no fairy tale curse or enchanted forest. Aurora is just a young woman living in Storybrooke who is in dire need of a roommate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mulan had been the perfect roommate. She was always the first one up, brewing a pot of a coffee for her sleepy roommate who would wake to the smell of ground coffee beans filling their apartment. Mulan always made sure they had clean towels at all times, she always picked up after herself, and never had she ever left an empty carton of milk in the fridge without replacing it. _Perfect._ But she had fallen in love. And now the sleepy roommate had to put an ad in the local paper.

Aurora groaned, trying to type the ad but constantly hitting the wrong key. She was the least tech-friendly person in Storybrooke, never quite grasping how to type on a keyboard without hitting all the other letters at the same time. Numerous times Mulan had to take in Auroras laptop to be fixed.

That’s where she met Ruby. The girl was a wiz at fixing computers, and Mulan had fallen in love. They were planning on traveling together, exploring the world and going on adventures. Aurora envied that. 

“Non-smoker,” Mulan said, sitting next to Aurora at their dining room table.

“Oh, and they must shower daily.” Ruby added.

“Who doesn’t shower daily?” Aurora’s eyes went wide in horror as she spoke.

“You’d be surprised.” Ruby said with a tiny chuckle causing Mulan to beam at her.

Aurora was happy for her friend, and her new friend as well. Ruby spent so much time at their apartment, Aurora had thought to ask Mulan if she wanted Ruby to just live with them. But Mulan came to her first, saying she and Ruby were leaving Storybrooke to travel the world.

So, Aurora would be alone.

She refused to move back in with her parents, but since she would not be able to pay the rent on her own, Aurora decided to get another roommate. Though no one would ever compare to Mulan.

“Male or female?” Ruby interrupted Auroras thoughts.

“Hm?” Aurora replied.

“Do you want a male roommate or a female?” Ruby asked.

Aurora thought on that. She didn’t _mind_ having a male roommate. As long as he was tidy. “I don’t mind having a male roommate.” Aurora decided. Mulan made a face. “Either is fine.”

“Really?” Ruby said in surprise.

Aurora narrowed her eyes at her friend with a little smile fighting at the surface. “I’m am capable of living with a man, Ruby.”

“Scandalous.” Ruby laughed causing Aurora to give in to a giggle.

Mulan made a face. “Are you sure you don’t mind if a guy lives here?”

“I don’t mind,” Aurora sat up from the chair she sat at in her kitchen with Ruby and Mulan. “Besides, we still have yet to find out what is in the very top shelf.” Aurora smiled as she pointed to the highest cabinet that neither she, Mulan, or Ruby were able to reach even while standing on a chair. “It might be nice to have a nice tall man here to peek and see what we have in there.”

“I highly doubt Paul Bunyan is going to be looking at your listing, but fingers crossed.” Mulan teased Aurora.

Aurora would miss this, the teasing between her and Mulan. She really was her very best friend. And the thought that she won’t be just down the hall from her very soon made her heart sting a little.

“Alright, all finished!” Ruby said as she closed Auroras beaten up laptop. “You officially have a listing in the Mirror looking for a new roommate.”

Aurora forced the most real smile she could muster without breaking down into tears. She really didn’t want Mulan to leave. But she understood why she was leaving.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

Mulan had been gone for almost two weeks now, it was strange coming home from work only to find the place empty – no one there to greet Aurora as she set her keys on the side table and hung up her jacket. She was alone. Mulan had sent a postcard from New York, it was of the tallest building Aurora had ever seen. She mused to herself that someday she’d like to visit New York as well.

The phone in her apartment began to ring and Aurora quickly fumbled out of her heels, leaving them by the door and hurried to the phone attached to the wall. “Hello?” She answered. A little part of her was hoping it was Mary-Margaret or one of her other friends asking her to stop over so she wouldn’t have to be alone.

 _“Yeah, is this Aurora?”_ A masculine voice replied, a heavy accent.

“Speaking.”

_“I’m calling about the ad you put in the newspaper.”_

“Oh, okay.” Aurora quickly grabbed the little pad of paper and a pen that she kept by the phone for messages. “May I ask your name?”

He chuckled. _“You may.”_ The man replied. _“Killian Jones.”_

“Killian Jones?” Aurora repeated. She didn’t recognize the name. And she knew almost every person in Storybrooke. She quickly scribbled down his name on the pad of paper. “Um, do you have any pets?”

_“All I have is the bag I came to this town with.”_

Aurora frowned. She felt a little bad for the man on the other line. “Do you have a job?” She asked next.

_“I do.”_

Aurora wished Ruby or Mulan were here, she didn’t know exactly what to ask. She swallowed hard. “Um, would you like to come and see the apartment?”

_“Does it have a bed?”_

“Yes.”

_“Heating?”_

“Yes.”

 _“I don’t need to see it as long as it has those two things.”_ He told her. _“Look, I’m about to start my shift. Will you be home in the afternoon tomorrow?”_ He sounded agitated.

“I will.” She didn’t work on Sundays.

_“Can I call tomorrow and we can continue this then?”_

Aurora didn’t know quite what to say. “Um, sure.” She mumbled, but before she could say anything else, the other line had hung up. “What a grump.” Aurora said as she hung the phone up on the wall.  She looked at the phone once more before she left and went to the bathroom to wash her face before going to bed.

 

_x_

“Only one person has called?” Mary-Margaret said in surprise. Aurora sat across from her friend at Granny’s diner, picking at her food.

“He’s supposed to call again this afternoon.”

“ _He_?”

“Killian Jones.” Aurora told Mary-Margaret his name. “I kind of got the feeling that he doesn’t have any place to live right now. He asked if I had heating and a bed and that was all he needed. He doesn’t even want to see the apartment first.” She sighed, pushing her food around her plate. “Perhaps he just needs help.”

“You sound like you’ve decided to let him move in.” Mary-Margaret brought her coffee cup to her lips and took a sip. “Are you sure about this, Aurora?”

“I don’t know.” Aurora gave in to a little shrug. “I don’t really know how this process goes.” She admitted. “Mulan and I moved in together after knowing each other for quite a few years. I already knew what I was getting into with her.” She chewed on her lower lip.

“Here,” Mary-Margaret grabbed a piece of paper out of her purse and began to write on it. “Here’s a couple of questions you should ask.” She continued to write. “And don’t be afraid to say; no, Aurora. If it’s not a good fit, it’s simply not a good fit. And you don’t want to be stuck living with this man who you can’t stand.”

Mary-Margaret slid the paper across the table and Aurora picked it up. “Do you do drugs?” She said with a skeptical look to Mary-Margaret who simply nodded and motioned for her to continue reading. “Do you shower daily? Ruby said the same thing, that is just rude!” She gave in to a little giggle.

“Keep the list. And if this Killian Jones calls back still interested in the apartment – well, then you’ll be prepared.” Mary-Margaret smiled.

Aurora looked over the questions once more before looking back up at Mary-Margaret.  “Am I naïve to consider letting a complete stranger move in with me?”

Mary-Margaret gave her a kind smile. “Everyone's a stranger at first.”

Aurora smiled fondly at her.

“And no, I do not think you are naïve. You always see the good and the light in everyone. If your gut is telling you that you should let this Killian Jones move in…I’d say you should listen to it.”

Aurora took a deep breath and nodded her head. This man needed a place to stay. He couldn’t be so horrible, could he? Aurora knew that she’d never forgive herself for not giving the man a chance, that it would nag at her and she’d always wonder what had happened to him.

“-Besides,” Mary-Margaret said, clearly seeing Aurora in deep thought, pondering through all her thoughts. “This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Aurora smiled happily as she picked up her cup of tea. Mary-Margaret always knew what to say to help out. And it had.

She’d talk on the phone once more with this Killian Jones, and then she would offer him the spare room in her apartment.

_Perhaps this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

Aurora walked down the streets of Storybrooke with a smile on her face with her earbuds in, playing one of her favorite songs on the beautiful June afternoon. For the first time since Mulan left with Ruby, she felt a sense of happiness/ She no longer feeling the overwhelming tug of loneliness. Her talk with Mary-Margret had helped. Not just with her decision on Killian Jones as a roommate, but with everything that was on her mind.

Sometimes Aurora felt so stuck in Storybrooke.

And with each picture Mulan sent, her heart ached for an adventure of her own.

Would she ever have one? Or would she stay in this little town forever.

Aurora forced those thoughts out of her head, not wanting her mood to spoil. It was almost 1 pm and only being a few blocks away from her apartment, she strolled happily, looking through the windows of each shop, smiling at each person who passed by and making silly faces at each child who looked up at her happily.

Today would be a good day.

Aurora took out her earbuds once she was close to her apartment, the song had ended and left her in a happy mood. She didn’t want another one to start that might change the way she felt in that moment.

Once she was outside of her apartment building, Aurora heard her phone ringing from the window she left open in her house. Her view of the town had to be the best one any citizen of Storybrooke could dream of having. That was part of the reason she didn’t want to leave her apartment. She could remember the first night she and Mulan spent in their apartment, both looking out at the water and docks as the sunset.

A beautiful swarm of purple, pink, and red mixed together in the sky.

Aurora hurried through the doors of her apartment building, rushing up the stairs and unlocking the door as the phone continued to ring. They hadn’t decided when he would call; late afternoon or early. And Aurora knew she shouldn’t have stayed out so late with Mary-Margaret, but she had been having a good time.

Once she was inside the apartment and picked up the phone that was attached to the wall, she answered in a quick breath. “Hello?” Aurora breathed out as she set down her purse.

_“Hey, it’s Killian.”_

“Hi.” She replied. “I’m sorry it took a while for me to answer, I wasn’t inside my apartment.” Aurora apologized.

 _“S’fine.”_ He grumbled.

There was silence from both lines.

Aurora scratched at her throat while she tried to think of something to say.

_“I assume you have questions.”_

“Yes, um,” she felt incredibly flustered now. “Do you shower daily?” It was the first question she remembered Mary-Margaret and Ruby told her to ask.

Killian was quiet for a long moment before she could hear him laughing. _“If there’s hot water running, I take showers daily.”_   He finally answered. _“To be honest, love, I’d take a shower daily even if there wasn’t hot water running. If that helps.”_

Aurora relaxed a bit, feeling less like a fool for asking. Though, she would call Ruby later and give her a tongue lashing for making her ask such a question.

“Drugs? You don’t do drugs, do you?” She asked next.

_“I do not.”_

Aurora knew there were more questions she should ask. That there was a piece of paper in her purse that Mary-Margaret had written down questions – but she felt odd doing this.

“You’re not from Storybrooke.” Aurora stated. “Where did you come from?”

It took a moment for Killian to answer. _“All over, really. I lived in New York this past year. The year before that Seattle. The one before that L.A – a few years before that I lived all over Europe. Spain, France, Sweden.”_

Aurora smiled. “So... you travel a lot.” That must be nice.

 _“I did.”_ He almost sounded sad.

Aurora decided she needed to change the subject, she didn’t like hearing the sadness in his voice. “When would you like to move in?” She asked.

Silence.

 _“Well,”_ He spoke after a moment. _“If I were to get the room…tonight?”_

Aurora thought on it.

“Okay.” She told him. “You can move in…tonight. I’ll get the room ready for you.”

 _“Wow,”_ there was surprise in his voice. _“Okay. I should be around at seven.”_

“Alright.” Aurora felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Was she making a mistake? “Goodbye.” She said quickly before hanging up the phone.

 _You aren’t making a mistake,_ she told herself. _You aren’t._

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

True to her word, Aurora had gotten the room ready. Changed the sheets and placed a vase full of fresh flowers she had picked up at the shop she worked at after she had gotten off the phone with Killian. She had a few hours to kill after she had gotten off the phone so she made sure to go to the grocery store and stock up on things they would need. Toilet paper, soap, food, more coffee, and a fresh carton of milk. She had stood in the aisle for a long time, not knowing what kind of food this Killian Jones ate. It seemed as though he traveled quite a bit – surely, he wouldn’t have any objections to what she picked out.

And then Aurora had gone back home, two bags full of groceries and other supplies for the apartment in one hand, the other hand carrying a nice arrangement of flowers she had chosen.

She then began to thoroughly scrub her kitchen floors. It hadn’t been done since before Mulan left. Aurora dusted, wiped down the counters, vacuumed the rug in the living room and straightened the books on her bookshelf.

Around four-thirty her phone began to ring causing Aurora to stop fussing around the house.

Mary-Margaret was calling, asking how the phone call went. Aurora had told her it went well, that she had decided to let Killian Jones move in with her. Mary-Margaret had been happy, but a bit fretful now that it was official that Aurora was living with a man she had never met.

Mary-Margaret was just one of the many of Aurora’s friends that happened to be very overprotective of her.

She had even asked if maybe she should send her boyfriend, David Nolan, over to check the guy out. Aurora had laughed, playing with the cord of the phone, telling Mary-Margaret that she’d be fine.

They made plans for dinner, Aurora telling her she didn’t need to be home until seven in the evening. 

Aurora left the apartment, happy with how it looked, and locked up, walking a couple blocks until she reached Mary-Margaret’s place.

It was a nice dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, David was there as well, probing Aurora with questions on this Killian Jones. Who was he? Where did he come from? Where did he work? Was he trustworthy?

Aurora answered his questions, though some she had to fib about – not knowing the exact answer. She didn’t know where Killian worked. Her answer of; _just around_ didn’t sit well with David. But a simple pat on his arm from his girlfriend calmed him.

Once they finished dinner and sat in the living room chatting, Aurora wondered when exactly David was going to work up the courage to ask Mary-Margaret to marry him. She decided that when they were alone next, she’d ask him. The two had been dating for a year now, and they hadn’t even moved in together yet. Perhaps David was waiting until then.

Leaving with a tupperware full of spaghetti and meatballs, Aurora bid her goodbyes to her friends, promising to call Mary-Margaret in the morning to set up a time for them to meet to discuss Aurora's new roommate.

When Aurora got to her apartment, the sky was just beginning to turn a shade of light pink that warmed her heart. She walked inside the building and up the stairs to the third floor where her apartment was. She stopped in the middle of the hallway when she saw a man sitting against her door, his bag lain on the floor beside him.

Aurora didn’t recognize him, but figured it was Killian. As she walked closer she could see that his eyes were closed, a black beanie covering his head. He was wearing a grey button up sweater, a blue shirt underneath, and a dirty pair of blue jeans.

She cleared her throat.

His eyes opened, a piercing blue that made her pulse quicken at the intensity of the color. He stood up quickly, pushing against the door to help get up and grabbed his bag. “Aurora?”

She nodded, swallowing hard. “Killian?” She asked, her voice shy and timid. 

He nodded as well. “Sorry for showing up early. My shift ended and I figured I’d come by.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to let you in.” Aurora apologized. She then motioned to the tupperware full of spaghetti. “I was having dinner with a friend.”

“Aye,” he gave her a toothy grin. “Smells delicious.”

“You can have some of course,” she replied quickly. “There’s more than enough.” Aurora then smiled as she looked up at Killian. “And Mary-Margaret is a much better cook than I am. Here,” she motioned to get past him and he moved out from in front of the door so Aurora could unlock the apartment. “I’ll dish you some up.”

She opened the door and walked inside her apartment, setting her purse down and slipping out of her flats before hurrying into the kitchen, glad that she had done the dishes earlier. Aurora heard the door shut and soon Killian followed her into the kitchen, his eyes looking around the apartment.

“It’s nice,” he commented causing Aurora to turn her head a little to look at him as she began to dish up his food. “Your place.” Killian clarified. “Probably the nicest place I’ve stayed.” Aurora didn’t say anything, just continued with the food, getting out a fork and grabbing a napkin as well before walking over to the small table in in the kitchen and setting the bowl down on the table. “Lovely view as well.”

Aurora watched as he sat down where she had placed his food and began to eat.

He had good manners, that was a plus.

“How long have you lived here?” He asked after swallowing.

“Since I was eighteen.” Aurora finally found the courage to speak again. “So about...six years.”

“And your roommate?” He asked before taking another bite. He swallowed. “Falling out? Break-up?” He smirked.

Aurora rolled her eyes in amusement. Killian Jones was a bit cheeky, that much she could tell already. “She decided to leave town with her girlfriend. They’re traveling the world together.” He nodded and went back to eating. Aurora raised her brow at him as she moved to sit down at the seat across from him. She was curious about him. “And what about you? Why have you come to Storybrooke? You said the last place you lived was New York. People usually leave Storybrooke to go to the places you’ve been.”

He set his fork down and looked at her, his own brow raised, as if he were challenging her. “And why haven’t you?”

Aurora folded her arms across her chest. “Maybe I have. Perhaps I just got back from some adventure.” He didn’t know her. How could he tell that she had never left Storybrooke?

He laughed in amusement. “You haven’t.” Killian stated, picking up his fork and twirled the pasta.

“And how would you know that?” Aurora asked in annoyance. How could he just assume such a thing about her within knowing her for what? Five or ten minutes?

“Your face. Your eyes, especially. They give it away. You have the look of wanting an adventure, but never having the guts to go on one. In fact, I bet you’ve never even been out of Storybrooke, have you?” He shook his head with a small chuckle when she stared at him, mouth open slightly in shock. “Besides, you’re too…pampered.” He motioned around at the tidy apartment, the vase of flowers on the kitchen counter, as well as the ones sitting on coffee table in the living room. “I doubt you’d last very long on an adventure your eyes yearn for.”

Aurora glared.

He had hit a nerve.

“You don’t know anything about me.”

Killian shrugged in reply.

Aurora shook her head in anger. She should have never agreed to let a stranger move in with her.

“Here,” Killian spoke up causing her to look over at what he was doing. She watched as he pulled out some cash from his pocket, a wad of it. “This should cover this month’s rent. Assuming you’re still gonna let me stay here.” 

Aurora inwardly groaned. She needed the money – without him she wouldn’t be able to afford rent. He may be a complete and total jerk. But without him she’d have to move out and back with her parents.

“There’s envelopes in the drawer by the phone.” She pointed to it as she got up. “You can put the money in there and I’ll pay the landlord when rent it due. The spare key is on the counter.” Aurora didn’t give him so much as a second glance as she left the kitchen and made her way across the apartment and down the hall to her bedroom.

_Why had her gut told her to let this jerk of a man move in with her?_

 

_x_

 

 

It had been two weeks since Killian Jones moved in. And luckily in that time, Aurora hardly saw him. He started work around the same time Aurora got off. And by the time he came home, Aurora was fast asleep.

The only time she really saw him was occasionally in the morning when she was getting ready for work and he had stumbled out of his room to use the bathroom or get a cup of coffee then bringing it into his room.

They rarely spoke. Apart from the occasional mumbled good morning. 

And she was glad for it.

Mary-Margaret had frowned when Aurora told her what an utter jerk Killian Jones turned out to be. How he had assumed things about her and his lack of respect and human decency. But he had been right about her. Her life was…pampered. It always had been. Her mother and father doted on her, giving her everything she could ever want.

Somehow it was never enough for her though.

And when she had moved out, her parents had cried, asking her what they could do to make her stay. She hated that she had hurt them, but she needed to live a life separate from them.

She had Mulan after that.

And though Aurora did learn how to be independent, Mulan had always been there to help her when she struggled.

And so-what if her apartment was filled with flowers? So-what if she wanted her home to look nice? Who cared? Aurora enjoyed it, and that was nothing to be ashamed of.

In what world did having flowers and a tidy house mean not ever being able to go on an adventure and survive it? She was not some princess in distress that needed saving from a strong Knight. Aurora could go out in the world and take care of herself just fine.

Killian knew nothing about her.

And he wouldn’t.

He was simply a man living in the room down the hall from her.

They didn’t need to be friends.

They did not need to share their life stories.

Aurora shook her head, praying that Killian never found out how she grew up. She could imagine the smirk playing on his lips as he taunted her about her upbringing.

It was Sunday morning, and Aurora sat on a stool at the kitchen counter.

She had tried, and failed miserably, at making coffee for herself. But she believed she was getting better at it. Aurora would never perfect the way Mulan had made coffee in the morning, but it was tasting less like dirt water with each passing morning.

Aurora could hear Killian’s bedroom door open but made no attempt to look in the direction of the hallway. When he walked past her, into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets looking for a coffee cup, Aurora looked down at her newspaper. Perhaps if she pretended he wasn’t there, he’d simply go away like he did every other morning.

But after he poured his cup of coffee, he stayed. Standing in the kitchen, back leaning against the fridge at he brought the cup to his mouth. He let out a little hiss after swallowing. Aurora could feel his eyes on her now, but she refused to look up.

“You’re getting better at it.” Killian spoke up.

Aurora was surprised. It was the most he had spoken to her since the night he moved in, and her eyes betrayed her by looking up at him.

“The coffee isn’t as terrible. I mean, it’s still shit.”

Aurora scoffed and looked away from him, back at the newspaper.

That earned a chuckle from Killian.

He stood there for a long time, just looking at her without Aurora returning his gaze before he spoke up again. “Y’know, if you waited a little bit in the morning, I could make the coffee. I’m quite good at it.”

Aurora didn’t say anything, simply picked up her cup of coffee and brought it to her lips and swallowed.

“Seattle is big on coffee. I actually worked at a coffee shop for a few months when I first moved there. It was small place. But it was always crowded. Always busy. I had to learn quickly.” Killian went on. “I also know how to make tea, if you were interested.”

Aurora knew how to make tea as well, but she preferred coffee.

“I’ll set an alarm tomorrow to wake up early. And I’ll make you a pot of coffee. And you’ll be begging me to wake up early every morning to make you coffee.”

Aurora rolled her eyes before looking up, finally speaking. “I highly doubt that.”

Killian simply gave her a cheeky smile before he walked out of the kitchen and back into his room, and Aurora returned her attention back to the newspaper.

The next morning, Aurora woke up to a delicious smell filling her apartment, seeping into her room. She let out a happy sound as the smell invaded her nose. The scent pulling her out of bed. She put on her robe before opening her bedroom door and walking down the hallway. Aurora could see through the living room where Killian was standing at the kitchen counter, bringing a cup of coffee to his lips.

Aurora inhaled quickly before she made her way through the living room and to the kitchen. A little boost to get her to move.

“Good morning.” Killian said, moving to grab her a mug. She watched as he filled the coffee cup and then held it out to her, watching her carefully.

A part of her wanted to walk right past him, grab the full pot of coffee and dump it down the sink and make herself her own pot. But Killian had never done that to her. He had drunk the coffee she made for the last two weeks, even though he thought it was terrible.

So, she grabbed the cup from him and brought it to her lips.

Aurora wanted to throw the cup of coffee at him it tasted so good – it irked her how well he had made it, how it tasted so good. She had tried to keep her face neutral. But she could see Killian grinning at her, knowing she liked the coffee he had made for them.

She moved the cup away from her mouth and looked up at him. “It’s not horrible.” Aurora decided to say, not wanting to flatter him.

He laughed. “Not horrible. That’s a first.” Killian smiled down at her. “An old woman once told me that God himself must have blessed my hands to make coffee so delicious.”

Aurora couldn’t help the small smile that formed on her lips. “I find that hard to believe.”

“That the old woman said that to me? Or that God himself blessed my hands?”

Aurora let out a scoff of a laugh as she shook her head. She didn’t say anything else to him, she simply sat down on the stool at the kitchen counter, opened up the newspaper, and drank her coffee.

Her amazingly delicious coffee.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

It had been three and a half months since Killian moved in to their now shared apartment. He made the coffee every morning, even when he would come home around 3 AM from his job. Aurora found out that Killian was working at a bar called “The Rabbit Hole”, that a man named Jefferson owned. Ruby and Mulan used to go there, and they had invited her to come many times. But Aurora always told them she didn’t want to go, using the “no one wants to be a third wheel,” excuse, that would usually shut them up.

Aurora hadn’t exactly grown to _like_ Killian, but she did appreciate that he woke up before her every morning to make them coffee. After which, he usually went right back to bed. He didn’t wait for her to get up to chat every morning. But on the days that he did manage to stay awake, Killian would ask her questions about the town.

Aurora would answer his questions, finish her coffee, and then leave to get ready for work.

By the time she would get home from work, he would be gone.

However, tonight, she came home from work to find Killian sitting on her couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table as he read a book. He didn’t seem to hear the door open or her come inside, too lost in the words of whatever book he was reading.

Aurora slipped off her heels before shutting the door behind her and locked it. The sound of the door shutting caused Killian to look over his shoulder for a quick moment before returning back to his book.

She didn’t know what to say. He had never been home when she got off work. Since he moved in, he seemed to work seven days a week – or stayed out longer than she stayed up, and came home while she was sleeping.

Aurora looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6:30 at night and her stomach began to rumble. “Have you eaten?” She decided to ask.

Killian looked over his shoulder again. “No,” he then looked over at the clock on the wall that Aurora had just looked at. “-I hadn’t realized how late it got.” Killian closed his book and set it down on the coffee table as he moved his propped feet off of the table that her grandmother had given to her as a present when she had moved out.

He stood up and turned to face her.

“That was a present.” Aurora told him, annoyed with him.

Killian raised a brow in confusion. “Pardon?”

“The coffee table you had your feet on. It was a present from my grandmother. So if you wouldn’t mind, don’t use it as a foot stool.” Aurora tried not to spit out as she walked past him and into the kitchen.

Aurora opened the fridge but found nothing there. She had planned on shopping in the morning since she had the day off on Saturdays.

“My apologies, princess.” Killian said from behind her, causing her to whirl around in anger. _Princess?_ So now he was calling her princess?

“What gives you the right to make assumptions about me?” Aurora asked in anger. “Because I asked you to not put your feet up on the coffee table – that makes me a princess in your eyes?”

“No,” Killian smiled as he looked down at her. “The pretty little dresses you wear every day and your hair pinned back like that makes me want to call you a princess. I wouldn’t be surprised if one day you left for work wearing a tiara.” He laughed. Aurora glared at him. “You shouldn’t be insulted. I’m sure you’ve read stories about princesses, how beautiful and kind-hearted they are, how they sing and talk to animals.”

“-How they are weak and pampered?” Aurora shot back at him. “Helpless little things that need saving?”

Killian let out a laugh. “You may be pampered, princess. But I can see you don’t need any saving.”

He had somehow insulted her and gave her a compliment at the same time.

“Chinese?” He said next, catching her off guard.

“What?” Aurora said in confusion.

“For dinner.” Killian walked over to the phone that was attached to the wall. “This town must have a good place for Chinese take-out.” He flipped through the small phonebook on the counter that held every one of Storybrooke residents and businesses numbers. “Here,” He said as he pointed to a page in the phonebook. “I found one.” Killian looked over at Aurora as he grabbed the phone. “Requests? Or should I just guess what you want?”

Aurora swallowed. She had been wanting to scream at him. And yet somehow, he had changed the subject. Aurora was mad, so mad that she simply walked away from him and down the hallway to her room.

“-I’ll guess then,” He shouted once she was at her door. “I’ll knock when it gets here, princess.”

Aurora slammed her bedroom door shut.

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

When the cold winds came on the first day of October. Aurora had been walking down the streets of Storybrooke, her skin covered in tiny bumps and the hair on her arms sticking up. It had come so unexpectedly. The leaves had changed colors that morning and the sky that had been blue for most of summer was now blanketed with grey clouds.

“A bit chilly today, isn’t it?”

She kept walking, ignoring the voice behind her. Aurora knew it was Killian, the accent gave him away.

“You should have brought a coat with you.”

He was now at her side, keeping up with her pace.

They had been getting along better now, civil, at least. But Aurora still disliked him. She doubted they’d ever be friends.

“What do you want, Killian?” Aurora asked as they walked.

“I have the day off. Figured I’d take a stroll around town. I actually haven’t done that yet.” He told her.

Aurora looked over at him briefly. “You’ve had days off before.” She looked straight forward again and continued walking.

“Ah, yes, but that is when I catch up on my reading.” He moved so he was in front of her, walking backwards down the sidewalk. “I’m actually looking to get a bookshelf made. You can put some of your books up as well,” He offered. “I was thinking of putting it in the living room.”

That caused Aurora to stop. Killian stopped walking backwards as well.

“Where?” She asked.

There was room in the living room, yes. But she and Mulan had designed the room the way they had wanted it.

Mulan wasn’t her roommate anymore, though.

“On the wall by the hallway. It’s so empty there, I figured it might look good in that spot.”

Aurora wasn’t going to tell him he couldn’t do it. Because the space was pretty empty. She and Mulan just could never decide what to put there. They had hung up a painting, but it just didn’t suit the wall. 

“Geppetto’s.” Aurora finally spoke after a moment of consideration. “He is an amazing carpenter. And I’m sure he’ll give you a good deal.”

She walked past him, shoulder brushing against him as she left him standing on the sidewalk.

“You trust me to pick one by myself?” Killian shouted causing her to turn to look at him.

“Why?” She smirked at him, walking backward. “Can you not do it alone? Are you a helpless princess, Killian?”

He shook his head as he laughed. “I’ll see you later, _Aurora._ ” Killian made a point to say her name.

Aurora smiled and turned, walking away from him. When she made it to the flower shop she worked at, she turned and looked back only to find him still standing on the sidewalk, an amused, but almost proud look on his face.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

It had taken Geppetto three weeks to make the bookshelf, Aurora had taken the day off, sitting between Killian, who sat in the passenger seat, and David, who was driving his truck. Aurora had come to David when Geppetto had called Killian letting him know that the bookshelf was ready to be picked up. Geppetto was getting older, and though he had offered, when Killian told her that the older man wanted to deliver the bookshelf himself, Aurora insisted that she would find someone to help them get it. And David had truck – it seemed like a perfect idea.

But they had been in the truck for five minutes now and David hadn’t said a word.

Well, he spoke to her, yes. But ignored, and downright refused to look at Killian. It should have probably made her feel a surge of affection for David, he knew what a pain Auroras roommate could be, how she would call Mary-Margaret regularly and complain about him and his rude behavior. David was showing that he was _her_ friend. That he was doing this for her, not Killian.

But a part of her actually felt…sympathy for Killian.

 _No,_ he wasn’t exactly making an effort to talk to David either, but Aurora knew that Killian didn’t know many people in Storybrooke. He worked at the Rabbit Hole, but that was mainly frequented by the town drunks. Aurora didn’t know if Killian was friends with his boss; Jefferson. But what she had heard from some people in town was that Jefferson was a bit of a shut in, people called him mad, that the only person who enjoyed his company was his daughter.

Aurora turned her head to the side, looking over at Killian. He was looking out the window, mute. She then turned to look at David, who kept his eyes on the road.

She decided she’d start the conversation.

“Did you choose from one of Geppetto’s designs?” Aurora spoke, the truck no longer silent. “He always made some really beautiful designs for my parents’ house when I was growing up. He even made my bed post.”

She watched as Killian smirked, still looking out the window. “I’m sure it was fit for a princess.”

Aurora heard David scoff at Killians reply. And when she looked over at Killian, he was grinning in amusement.

He leaned in close to Aurora, his lips near her ear as he began to whisper. “I don’t think your friend likes me very much.”

She sighed.

Because she knew that David had heard Killian.

“Excuse me?” David said in annoyance, his head turning to face Killian for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. The look on his face was one Aurora hadn’t seen before. He looked livid.

“I said I don’t think you like me, Mate.” He moved forward in his seat, looking past Aurora to David.

“Killian, stop.” Aurora said in a tired voice. She just wanted to pick up their bookshelf, and David was kind enough to agree to help.

“I _don’t_ like you.” David stated.

Killian let out a laugh in amusement as he sat back in his seat. “Oh, come on now,” He continued to laugh. “-you don’t even know me well enough to not like me.”

“Oh, I’ve heard plenty.” David’s eyes focused on Killian with a glare.

Killian laughed again and Aurora elbowed him in his side.

“Ow, ‘Rora. You have wounded me.” He pretended to be in pain. “You know, princess, I don’t talk badly about you to my friends.”

Aurora looked at him skeptically.

“-Don’t call her that!” David said through gritted teeth.

Killian moved forward in his seat again. “Why? Is she not worthy of the title? Aurora, your friend is a bit rude, he doesn’t think as highly of you as I do.”

“Shove it up your ass.” David said in anger.

“Oh,” Killian mock gasped. “Aren’t you charming.” 

“Enough!” Aurora shouted. “Goodness! I should have just let you two stay silent the entire ride!” She complained.

They pulled up to Geppetto’s driveway.

David turned to Aurora. “I’m sorry.” He apologized to her. “I shouldn’t have lost my temper.”

She nodded, and then looked to Killian, motioning for him to get out so she could as well. He smirked at her before opening the door and getting out, holding it open for her.

The three of them walked over to Geppetto’s garage in silence where the older man was waiting for them. He showed them the bookshelf, and Aurora marveled over how beautiful it was. Geppetto, as always, had made yet another beautiful piece.

“It’s stunning, Geppetto.” David commented. “I don’t know how you were able to come up with such a beautiful design like this.”

There were roses, wrapped in vines on the sides of the bookshelf, covering it from top to bottom, along the top of the bookshelf there were waves and in the middle of the beautiful waves, there was something that looked like a compass, but it was not like any compass she had ever seen before. It was magnificent.

“-Oh, it wasn’t me!” Geppetto said, humble as always. Aurora looked away from the bookshelf and turned to Geppetto in surprise. “Mr. Jones designed it.”

Both Aurora and David looked to Killian in surprise.

She wasn’t met with a cocky grin, or his trademark smirk. He did not look at her at all, instead he walked over to Geppetto and clapped his hand on the older man’s shoulder, thanking him for the work he had done, and handing him cash.

David and Killian loaded the bookshelf into the back of the truck and David then drove them to their apartment, helping carry the large bookshelf up three flights of stairs and set it down in the living room, against the wall by the hallway.

Aurora stared at it for a long time, David had left, Killian had gone into his room. But Aurora continued to stare, looking at the bookshelf, and thinking about how she and Mulan could never figure out what to put against that wall.

Somehow,

The bookshelf Killian had designed was the very thing that wall needed.

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

A week after they had brought home the bookshelf, Aurora had worked up the courage and thanked Killian. “It makes the room feel…right,” she couldn’t find a word to describe what the bookshelf brought to the room. But Killian simply smiled, nodding his head as he filled her second cup of coffee of the morning.

She had asked him how he came up with the design and he simply shrugged, telling her it simply came to him. To which Aurora rolled her eyes in amusement and chuckled. Aurora then walked over to the bookshelf, a cup of coffee in her hand and stood in front of it. With her free hand, she touched where the compass was as she stood on the tips of her toes, she still didn’t recognize it.  Aurora had seen compasses before – her father had many that he collected.

But this one was different.

Aurora looked over her shoulder to where Killian was standing in the kitchen, watching her. “I’ve never seen this type of compass.” She looked away from Killian, back at the bookshelf.

“You’ve seen a lot of compasses, princess?” He asked in amusement. She could hear him moving in her direction, but she didn’t bother to look at him.

“My father had a collection.” She decided to tell him. _Yes,_ Killian would find some way to hold it against her, tease her, more than likely call her pampered yet again. But Aurora told him anyway.

He didn’t say anything though.

Instead, Killian stood by her side and looked at the bookshelf as well.

“It’s a Nordic compass.” Killian finally spoke.

“Nordic?” Aurora said in surprise, turning her head slightly to look over at Killian. “Like…Vikings?”

She watched as he chuckled, nodding his head.

“Why’d you choose a Nordic compass? Are your descendants Vikings?” She asked, amused now. She then moved forward, hand raised and tugged at his dark hair. It was the first time, she realized, that she had ever touched him. “-You don’t exactly have the Scandinavian look.” Aurora teased, letting her fingers fall from his hair.

Killian smirked. “Come now, love, you’ve seen my eyes.” He winked at her.

Aurora rolled her eyes and laughed, taking her eyes off of him and back to the compass. “Really though…why?”

He sighed, stepping away from her and walked over to the couch, sitting on the back of it so he could still look at her. “For my brother; Liam.” Killian spoke after a moment of silence. “When I was a kid, he used to read me stories. Some about Pirates, some about Vikings, some about the Nordic Gods. Odin, Thor, Loki. My favorites, of course…pirates. But Liam loved to tell stories about Vikings and the raids they went on.”

Aurora looked over at him with a raised brow. “Aren’t Vikings and Pirates the same thing?”

Killian chuckled. “I used to ask Liam the same question.”

“And what would he say?”

Killian looked down at his hands before looking back up at Aurora. His eyes didn’t reach hers though, they looked almost…sad, troubled, lost. Like a part of him was missing.

And then he spoke.

“Vikings had their Gods to believe in…pirates, perhaps they did too, I don’t know. But Vikings were sacred. They kept to their traditions. They raided lands because they believed that that was what their Gods wanted them to do. Vikings took what they believed their Gods were telling them belonged to them. Sometimes they stole as an offering to Odin.” He paused before a wicked smiled appeared on his lips. “Pirates…well, they were greedy things. They took and took and took because they could. Because that’s what they wanted. Jewels and silver and gold. They did not offer up their treasures to any Gods, or God. They kept it from themselves.”

Aurora studied him for a long moment before speaking. “And you preferred the stories of pirates?”

He bit down on his lip as he chuckled, walking over to Aurora, standing close to her. “They make for much better stories, I’m sure you’d agree.”

She smiled softly at him as she watched him walk past her and back to the kitchen.

Killian, a man who frequently called her princess had loved stories about pirates as a child. He somehow continued to surprise her.

Aurora couldn’t help but laugh.

A princess and a pirate.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

A week before Thanksgiving Aurora had spoken to Mary-Margaret and David, showing up at her friend’s house with a request. A very strange request. Honestly, Aurora didn’t exactly understand why she was asking the question.

“You want _him_ to come to Thanksgiving.” Mary-Margaret said in surprise.

Aurora nodded.

“I thought you hated him?” David said next.

“I do…” _But did she really?_ Over the past few weeks they hadn’t bickered at one another, and whenever he called her princess it didn’t cause her blood to boil, she would actually smile. Aurora would shake her head at him, but smile nonetheless. “Just…” She sighed. “Not as much as before.”

David and Mary-Margaret gave her the same worried look.

“He doesn’t know anyone here.” Aurora decided to say. “He’d be alone and,” she let out a humph of a noise. “No one should be alone on a Holiday. And even though we’re not exactly _friends…_ I wouldn’t feel right coming over knowing he would be at home alone.”

Mary-Margaret and David looked to each other, having a silent conversation. Aurora wondered if someday she’d have that type of connection with someone, that with one glance she would know exactly what they were thinking, and that he in return would know what she was mentally saying back to him. They turned at the same time to look back at her.

“He is more than welcome to come, Aurora.” Mary-Margret was the one to speak.

Aurora smiled, placing her hands in her lap.

Now she just had to find some way to convince Killian to actually come.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

“I have a question,” Killian walked besides Aurora as they walked down the streets of Storybrooke to make their way to Mary-Margaret’s home. When Aurora had asked him to come with her to Thanksgiving, he had laughed at her request. She had glared, placed her hands on her hips and then gave him a stern look. He sobered up quickly, asking if she was serious.

Another stern look came from Aurora.

They were silent before Killian told her he’d see if he could get the day off to come.

Aurora looked over at him, looking down at the tupperware he was caring. One filled with a dessert type of casserole she had made, another that carried yams. She looked up to see him watching her. “What?” She looked forward again, her grip on the flowers she brought from the shop she worked at a little tighter.

“Does this make us… _friends_?” He smirked while saying the word. “I mean, it’s truly a friendly thing to do…to invite someone to go to thanksgiving with you.”

“Perhaps I was just being kind.” She looked back over at him with a smirk of her own causing him to chuckle.

“Will Charming be there?”

Aurora raised her brow. “ _Charming?_ ”

“You know, _Charming._ Your friend David.” Killian said causing Aurora to let out a scoff of a laugh.

“Yes, he will be there. I told you, he’s Mary-Margaret’s boyfriend.” Aurora then looked to Killian, stopping her walking and standing in front of him. “And do not call him _Charming_ tonight, Killian…at least, not to his face.”

He grinned at her words.

She turned and continued on walking, Killian catching up to her pace.

“You never answered my question, princess.”

Aurora didn’t look at him, nor did she answer.

“Fine, I’ll put it this way,” He spoke again when Aurora did not. “If I were on a fire and you had water and you were dying of thirst…would you try and save me…or would you drink the water?”

Aurora laughed, shaking her head as she kept on walking. She thought on his words though.

“I suppose,” Aurora did not look at him, instead she kept looking straight forward. The next house was Mary-Margaret’s. “I wouldn’t let you burn alive…” She turned to look at him when they stood in front of the white picket fence. “-for my conscience’s sake.”

Killian gave her a toothy grin. “I wouldn’t let you burn alive either, princess. No matter how thirsty I am.”

Aurora laughed. They hadn’t established they were friends, just that they wouldn’t let the other burn alive.

Thanksgiving went smoothly, though Killian had slipped up and called David “Charming” to his face. But before David could get mad at him for it, Mary-Margret had burst into a fit of laughter, saying that it was the perfect nickname, and that she would be calling him that from now on too.

By the end of the night, all of her friends were calling David “Charming”.

 

 

_x_

 

 

Mulan sent Aurora a postcard from Hawaii the first week of December.

Since leaving New York at the end of June, Mulan and Ruby had traveled to Washington D.C, Florida, Georgia, Texas, and New Mexico.

Mulan wrote that Ruby had suggested Hawaii and that they were planning on staying there for a month, spending Christmas on an Island, and would possibly be staying till after New Year.

Aurora was happy for Mulan and Ruby, but she couldn’t help but feel her heart tighten when she realized that they wouldn’t be coming back for Christmas. They had never said they would, but Aurora had hoped that they might.

She had called Mary-Margaret and asked if they could have lunch, Aurora wanted to talk about how she was feeling about Mulan not coming back for Christmas, how much she missed her best friend. And she knew that Mary-Margaret would know exactly what to say to make her feel better.

“You’re glad she’s happy though, right?” Mary-Margaret sat across from her at Granny’s.

“Of course!” Aurora said quickly. “I’m happy for her. I am, honestly. I just…I miss her. Every day since we were eighteen we were together. Even when she started dating Ruby, I still saw her every day.” Aurora sighed. “I’ve never gone this long without seeing her.”

“Maybe…” Mary-Margaret tapped her fingers on the table, as if she was nervous to say what she was about to say. “You should try and put yourself out there?”

“Put myself out there?” Aurora repeated in confusion.

“You’re clearly lonely, Aurora.” Mary-Margaret stated. “Maybe if you met someone it’d help you…I don’t know, reach the happiness that Mulan has found with Ruby, you’d understand and wouldn’t miss her so much.”

Aurora would always miss Mulan, no matter if she did or did not start dating. But Mary-Margaret had a point. She was very lonely, and even though she still had friends in Storybrooke that kept her company, maybe she needed something more.

“We have a new English teacher working at our school. His name is Phillip and he’s very handsome.” Mary-Margaret smiled at Aurora, trying to peak her interest. “Funny, kind, amazing with children.”

Aurora couldn’t help but chuckle. “Are you arranging a marriage, Mary-Margaret? Or are you setting me up on a date?”

That caused Mary-Margaret to smile fondly at Aurora. “I’ve already spoken to him about you. He would like to get to know you. I could give him your phone number…if you’d like.”

Aurora knew Mary-Margaret was trying to help, that she’d never put her in a situation that was bad for her. So what was the harm in letting Mary-Margaret give this Phillip her phone number?

“Okay.” Aurora agreed.

Mary-Margaret clapped her hands happily and for the rest of their lunch she continued to talk about Phillip, and the more that she did, the more Aurora felt her stomach flutter with butterflies.

When Phillip called her the next day, Aurora had been surprised. She hadn’t expected him to call her so soon, a part of her wished she had prepared for this so that she might have interesting things to talk about. But whenever the conversation began to dull, Phillip was quick to ask Aurora more questions about herself, about what she liked, her hobbies, what she had enjoyed as a child.

He was genuinely interested in her. They talked for hours and when Aurora looked at the clock, it was almost eight o’clock at night. They had laughed about it together, both admitting they had never spoken to someone on the phone for that long. After their laughter had died down, Phillip asked Aurora out on a date.

“A proper date,” he had called it, his English accent made her heart race.

Aurora said yes, and picked out which day they would have dinner.  After they had hung up, Phillip wishing her a goodnight, Aurora placed her hand over her mouth, hiding the large smile that formed on her mouth.

Two days later, Aurora came home from work ready to get ready for her first date with Phillip. Killian was already home.

“-Princess, you’re home. Excellent.” She heard him shout from the kitchen when she shut their apartment door behind her.

Aurora walked over to the kitchen and found Killian at the stove cooking.

“I figured since I got off work early I’d cook dinner for us.”

Killian had his back to her, so he didn’t see the frown upon Auroras face after hearing his words.

“Authentic Italian Risotto. Well, as authentic as I can manage with buying the ingredients in this little town.” He turned to face her, a wooden spoon in his hand. “A chef taught me how to make this when I lived in Italy for two months. She _may_ have fancied me.” He said with a cheeky grin.

Aurora couldn’t help but smile.

Since Thanksgiving, Aurora and Killian had gotten along better. In fact, Aurora hadn’t been bothered by Killian since then. Each morning they’d talk over coffee, she’d read the paper and he’d make eggs, always offering her some as well. He’d make her laugh telling her about his night at work and the many drunks he had to deal with, sometimes having to clean up after some of them after they puked. His stories were always so animated, even when talking about cleaning up puke.

Aurora could finally admit, only to herself, that Killian was her friend now.

Would she admit that to him?

No.

She bit down on her lower lip, guilt creeping up on her as she looked behind him at the large pot he had chosen to use. He had clearly made plenty for both of them.

“I uh, I…I actually have a date tonight.” Aurora admitted to Killian, watching as his face fell, only for a second.

“Oh,” Killian said before turning back to face the stove, his back to her. “And who is the lucky fella?” He began to stir the food. “A knight in shining armor? A handsome prince?”

“A teacher.” Aurora sat on the stool at the kitchen counter. “He works with Mary-Margret. His name is Phillip.”

“Ah, Phillip. A noble name.” He still didn’t face her. “I’m sure he’s handsome, yes?”

“I…don’t know.” Aurora admitted. “I’ve only spoken to him on the phone.”

 _That_ made Killian turn around, a smirk on his lips. “A blind-date for the princess?” Aurora narrowed her eyes at him. He chuckled. “And what time is teacher Phillip coming to pick you up?” He asked. “I assume he’s a gentleman and will do just that.”

Aurora couldn’t help but smile as she shook her head. “In an hour.”

Killian nodded, turning his attention back to the food. “Well then, princess. You should go get ready. You don’t want to leave your prince waiting for you.”

He didn’t turn back to look at her when she got off the stool, sliding it under the kitchen counter. Aurora left him in the kitchen, and once she was done getting ready and came back out, the kitchen was cleaned and there was no trace of Killian.

Aurora looked down at the watch she wore on her wrist, Phillip should be arriving any minute now. She looked down the hall, wanting to go knock on Killian's door and ask him if she looked nice enough, or maybe apologize to him that she couldn’t eat dinner with him.

But she didn’t.

Instead she sat on the couch and waiting for Phillip.

When Aurora opened the door, she had to catch her breath when she saw Phillip standing on the other side. He was so handsome. Phillip held flowers in his hands, a bouquet of red roses, a blush pinkened his cheeks as he looked at her.

“Wow,” he breathed out.

They both laughed.

Aurora had taken the flowers from him and put them in a vase that she filled with water. Phillip stood with his hands in his pockets as he waited for her, helping her slip on her coat once they both stood at the door. He _was_ a gentleman.

They had talked all night that Aurora barely ate any of her meal. And when Phillip had walked her to her door she felt her heart race. Phillip took her hand, his thumb rubbing against her knuckles before he told her he had a wonderful time.

Aurora agreed, telling him it was the most fun she had had in a long time.

When Phillip asked her if she’d like to go on another date with him, Aurora was quick to reply yes. Nodding her head happily with a grin. When he moved closer to her, leaning forward, Aurora held her breath. She closed her eyes as his lips grazed over hers in a soft and gentle kiss.

The hand that wasn’t holding hers moved to Auroras face, cupping her cheek. And when Phillips lips left hers and he began to pull away, his hand still stay on her face and his thumb stroked her cheek. She kept her eyes closed, a smile she couldn’t stop spread wider.

“Goodnight, Aurora.” Phillip said with a smile once Aurora had opened her eyes.

After unlocking her apartment and stepping outside, she leaned against the doorframe. “Goodnight, Phillip.” Aurora said with a shy smile before she shut the door.

Aurora stood with her back against the door for a few moments, her hand pressed over her rapidly beating heart, a grin on her face. She stood there until her stomach began to growl, and her lack of eating tonight’s dinner yelled at her as her stomach rumbled.

Once she was in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, she saw her name written on a post it that was stuck on top of plastic tupperware. She pulled it out, opened it and smiled. It was the Risotto Killian had made.

After she got a bowl and spoon, served herself, and sat down at the table. Aurora ate the dinner he had made for them.

And it was the best thing she ever ate.


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to post this for a while because I'm still working on chapter 3. But I think I have a good system going to keep my writing on track. So I thought I'd post this because I love how much love this story has been getting! And we could all use some Hook/Aurora goodness in our life as the world goes to shit.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Christmas came.

Aurora and Phillip had been dating for a few weeks now. She was happy. Really, truly, happy. Phillip made her smile and laugh and make her feel things she had never felt before. He was the perfect boyfriend. Aurora had written a lengthy e-mail to Mulan about him, telling her about just how much she liked Phillip. And of course, how she wished Mulan could meet him.

Mulan had e-mailed her back a day after, saying how happy she was that Aurora had met someone that made her so happy. Mulan said that Ruby demanded Aurora to take a picture of Phillip and send it to them so they could see just _how_ handsome he really was. Mulan had also said in the e-mail how proud she was of Aurora for not killing her laptop yet. They had been sending e-mails back and forth to each other more frequently now, even though Aurora still despised using her laptop (and even she was surprised she hadn’t somehow broken it yet as well.)

At the end of the e-mail, Mulan had asked about Killian. If the two of them were still friendly.

The truth was, Aurora hadn’t seen much of Killian lately. He still made coffee every morning, but by the time she woke up – he was not in the kitchen. He would come home later than she stayed up, and the only way she really knew he still lived in their apartment was when she’d look at their bookshelf and see that he had put more books up.

Aurora did see him though, a few days before Christmas, and had asked him if he had been busy. Killian shrugged, saying; _no more than usual._ She had tried to make conversation with him, he replied with mumbled responses.

When Aurora asked him what his plans were for Christmas, he told her that he’d be working all day. So, she felt less guilty accepting an invitation from her parents to spend Christmas morning with them, and agreed to spend Christmas dinner with Phillip and his father.

She had been insanely nervous. Aurora could barely concentrate while she was with her parents on Christmas morning. When her father walked up to her as she sat on the couch watching her mother open the gift he had gotten her, all Aurora could think about was what Phillips father might think of her. If he would like what she had bought him. She hadn’t even noticed her father was holding something large.

“Aurora,” he had said her name, causing her to look up.

He was holding out a black leather guitar case.

Aurora looked at the case and then back at her father. “You always said you wanted to learn how to play.” He reminded her as he placed the guitar case down on her lap, opening it up to show her the wooden acoustic guitar. It was beautiful.

Aurora smiled happily up at her father and thanked him for her present, saying that as soon as she learned how to play it well enough, he’d be the first person she’d sing for. To which he beamed at her and kissed her forehead.  

After all the presents were opened and they had eaten breakfast, Auroras father had driven his daughter back to her apartment. She kissed him on the cheek goodbye and wished him a Merry Christmas.

Aurora gave her father one last wave before entering her apartment building and climbed the three flights of stairs that led her to her apartment.

To her surprise; when she opened the front door, Killian was sitting on the couch reading.

She shut the door behind her causing Killian to look over his shoulder.

“I thought you were working all day?” Aurora walked further inside and stood at one end of the couch.

“-I thought _you_ were spending Christmas with your parents and boyfriend.” Killian tried to change the subject.

“Christmas morning with my parents – dinner with Phillip and his father. _You_ told me you worked all day. Why did you lie?”

“Come on now, ‘Rora,” He sighed, setting his book down and looking over at Aurora. “Because I knew you’d feel obligated to invite me somewhere…the Charming’s,” He referred to Mary-Margaret and David’s. “Maybe you’d pity me so badly that you’d end up inviting me to have Christmas with you and your damn boyfriend.”

Aurora frowned and set down the guitar case.

“I know you invited me to Thanksgiving because you felt bad for me.” Killian admitted. “I mean, you and I weren’t exactly friends, Hell, you didn’t even like me and yet you still felt bad.”

“-Because I didn’t want you to be alone.” Aurora told him, sitting down next to him on the couch.

He simply shrugged his reply.

She huffed, standing up and walking over to the phone that was attached to the wall. “I’m canceling with Phillip tonight.”

“-Princess, stop!” Killian stood up. “ _This_ is exactly why I told you I worked all day. Because I knew you’d cancel your plans.” He sighed and followed after her. “And I don’t want you to. _Please,_ spend Christmas dinner with your boyfriend. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine on my own. I can manage. I’ve done it for quite some time now.”

Aurora turned back to look at him, still frowning. “You’re my friend.” She finally admitted to him.

Killian looked down at the floor and smiled a little before looking back up at her. “Well, as your friend, I’m telling you to spend Christmas with your boyfriend. Your prince, his pride may be wounded if you chose to spend Christmas with me, rather than him.” He smirked.

Aurora rolled her eyes in amusement, her lips curving into a small smile. “Fine.” She reluctantly agreed. “But I’m bringing you home leftovers of whatever Phillips father made for dinner.”

He laughed. “I can live with that.” Killian took a step forward only to catch his foot on the guitar case Aurora had set on the ground. He looked down at the case. “And what is this?”

Aurora walked over to where he stood, grabbing the guitar case off the ground. “A present.”

“For me?” He smirked down at her.

Aurora simply laughed and walked over to the couch, “You wish.” She told him as she sat down, resting the case on her lap. Killian followed her, taking a seat next to her. Aurora opened the case to let him look at the guitar her father had given her.

“Bloody hell!” Killian near gasped when he saw the guitar. “Do you know what this is?”

Aurora raised her brow and gave him an amused look. “A guitar?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Smart ass.” He murmured to himself causing her to give into to a soft laugh. Killian took the guitar out of the case and held it, his fingers touching the strings. “This, princess, is a Martin N-20. Willie Nelson _only_ ever played on a Martin N-20. His entire career. He still plays on it.” He marveled.

“Hmm,” Aurora hummed, grabbing the guitar out of his hands, holding it the way he had, her fingers brushing against the strings of the guitar. “You play?” She looked over at him and asked. He nodded as he watched her. She turned her attention back to the guitar. “Will you teach me?” She asked him next.

Aurora didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling at her. “I will.” He agreed. “If…every once in a blue moon you’d allow me to play on it as well.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Killian.” Aurora said, handing over the guitar to Killian. “You can play it whenever you want.”

She listened to him play the guitar for a while, he played it beautifully. He had a real talent, and the more she listened to him play, the more eager she got to have him teach her to play as well.

“Your gift is on the bookshelf.” Aurora said, interrupting his playing. He looked up at her with a cocked brow.

“So you did get me a gift?” He teased her.

Aurora rolled her eyes and nudged him in his side, urging him to get off the couch. She watched as Killian got up and walked over to the bookshelf, his fingers skimming until he found a wrapped present tucked between two books.

He held it in his hands. “I wonder what it could be?” Killian smirked.

It was obvious that she had gotten him a book, but she didn’t care. “Just open it.” Aurora playfully glared.

He did, looking at the title for a long moment with a smile. “The Magnificent Adventures of Davy Jones.” Killian chuckled.

Aurora smiled. “I was torn between getting you that or Pirates of the Caribbean on DVD.” She teased him.

“You’re cheeky, aren’t you?” Killian smirked.

Aurora simply shrugged her shoulders innocently.

Killian laughed and turned to put the book on the shelf, settling the now unwrapped book back where it had been, and then disappeared into his room. When he returned, he was holding a terribly wrapped box in his hands.

“Now, you’re not allowed to make fun of me for my wrapping, princess.” Killian told her as he sat down next to her, handing her the present.

Aurora smiled as she unwrapped the present, opening up the box to find a large leather-bound book. “A photo-album?” She asked in confusion once she realized what it was.

“Look under it.” He told her.

She did as she was told, picking up the photo album and stared down in surprise at what was there. A polaroid camera. Her father used to use one like this.

“It’s not exactly high-tech. But I figured you’d appreciate that. Being as electronically challenged as you are.” He teased causing Aurora to swat him. She picked up the camera and studied it. “It’s for when you go on your first adventure.” He explained. “You should take pictures. Fill the entire album if you’d like. That way you’ll always remember.”

Aurora looked at him fondly. She felt a burst of affection for him. “Thank you, Killian.”

Killian nodded his head, smiling before picking up the guitar again and began to play. She listened to him for a few hours before she finally had to get ready for dinner with Phillip and his father. Before she left, Aurora made Killian promise to stay up and wait for her so they could have their own Christmas dinner with the leftovers she’d bring home for him. And that afterwards she expected him to read her some of the tales of Davy Jones.

But after Phillip brought her home from a wonderful dinner, Killian was not home. Instead, there was a note on the table for Aurora.

He said he had to go into work last minute and not to wait up for him. _Merry Christmas, princess,_ he had written at the end of the note.

Aurora set the note back down on the table, her eyes catching the beautiful bracelet Phillip had given her for Christmas. She smiled at it as her fingers touched the diamonds. Aurora knew it was too soon to receive such an expensive gift from him, that they had only been dating for a few weeks. But it still made her heart swell.

Taking her eyes off the bracelet, Aurora walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator leaving the container of leftovers she had brought home for Killian on the top shelf.

“Merry Christmas, Killian.” She said to herself, looking around her empty apartment.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

The streets were covered in snow, so badly that Aurora agreed to let her Phillip drive her to and from home to work for the last week. Phillip was too good for her, so kind and caring and generous. He never laughed _at_ her, only with her. He’d hold her hand when they were together, and every once in awhile, he’d place a kiss on her knuckles causing her cheeks to heat. Aurora spent more time with Phillip (and his father) since Christmas dinner, she’d get off from work and he’d already be standing outside on the sidewalk waiting for her. If the sidewalks were clear enough on that day Phillip would walk her home, on other days he’d drive her.

Or sometimes he’d take her out to eat after work, a nice little date that was followed with a sweet kiss at her door when he dropped her off.

Aurora had even invited Phillip to Mary-Margaret and David’s New Year’s Eve party as her date. He had already been invited – but Aurora wanted him to come _with her._

A part of her had hoped he understood what she meant. _That they were dating_. And with him coming as her date, she was letting her friends know that Phillip was her boyfriend. Hopefully he had understood that as well.

 _That_ was when Phillip met Killian for the first time.

And it was confirmed out loud that yes, Phillip was indeed her boyfriend.

After Christmas, Aurora made sure she invited Killian to the New Year’s Eve party. She even went as far as to tell him that if he lied to her about working, she’d simply not go to the party either. Just to make sure that he wasn’t lying. And that if he _was_ lying and went out and pretended to be working to ease her guilt, he would have ruined her New Year’s Eve, and that she’d never forgive him.

He had chuckled and told her he’d ask to get the day off.

Killian had walked right up to her at the party while she was waiting for Phillip to return with some drinks. He leaned against the wall her back was pressed against and asked her if tonight was the night he’d finally meet her prince. Aurora simply narrowed her eyes at him and asked him kindly not to call him _prince._

“Just not to his face, right?” He had smirked.

Aurora tried not to laugh, swatting him on the chest. To which he had pinched her side causing her to let out a loud squeal of a giggle. _That_ was when Phillip walked up to them.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” He had said, a polite smile playing on his lips as he looked back and forth between Aurora and Killian.

“Ahh,” Killian leaned forward and stepped into Phillips space. “You must be the boyfriend.” He had held out his hand, which Phillip had grabbed with a firm grip. “Killian Jones.”

Aurora had been horrified that Killian had called Phillip her boyfriend out loud, that _she_ hadn’t been the one to do that. Or have that sort of discussion with him. They had been dating for a few weeks now, and she had spent Christmas dinner with him and his father. But they never discussed labels. Aurora had almost been too afraid to have that sort of ‘talk’ with him.

“Ah, yes. My girlfriend’s roommate.”

And just like that, every worry Aurora felt in that moment had disappeared. Phillip knew that he was her boyfriend, and he said out loud that she was his girlfriend. Phillip had looked at her, a beautiful smile on his lips, as if he had seen the worry in her eyes when Killian had said the word _boyfriend._ It was as if he was reassuring her that; _yes,_ they were together.

Aurora moved forward, beaming up at him as she wrapped her arm through his and took the drink he had brought her. And without a care in the world, she stood up on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

When she looked back at Killian, he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at Phillip. “Your accent,” Her boyfriend had said, filling the awkward silence. “It’s a bit different. Clearly you’re English…but I hear something else.”

“My father was Irish,” Killian said. “My mother’s English.”

Phillip nodded. “Where’d you grow up?”

Killian squared his jaw. “I’m sure you wouldn’t know it.” He looked uncomfortable.

“Try me. Ireland or England?”

“England.” Killian answered.  He shifted on his feet when he finally mumbled where he had grown up. Aurora had never heard of it before. Then again, she had never been outside of Storybrooke – it wasn’t too surprising that she didn’t know a place in England.

“Oh,” Phillip said quietly, looking down at the ground before looking back at Killian, his face tried to hide his grim expression, but you could see it in his eyes. It seemed as though Aurora was missing something. “I haven’t been there before.” He said politely.

“I’m sure.” Killian did not smile. “And where might you be from?”

“I was born in London.”

Auroras roommate simply smirked at her boyfriend, as if he had won some sort of bet he had made with himself.

“But I moved here when my father told me about Storybrooke. He had already been living here for a year and thought I might enjoy the change of scene.” Phillip told him. “What made you move here?”

Killian didn’t answer.

So, Aurora spoke.

“Killian has traveled all over. He was living in New York before he moved here. He even lived in Italy for a while. He makes the best Risotto I’ve ever tasted.”  She smiled at Killian. Aurora had dreamed of going to those places. But Killian hadn’t looked over at her, instead he was looking at Phillip.

“You have something to say?” Killian bit out.

Aurora looked up at Phillip, confused as to what happened.

“I didn’t say anything.” Phillip replied.

“You didn’t have to.” Killian glared. “Your face was a giveaway. Is it so hard to believe that someone who grew up where I did could actually have the means to travel? How could I possibly afford to travel? Let alone live?” He scoffed.

“I didn’t mean any offence.” Phillip tried to say.

“Piss off.” Killian spat as he walked forward and then looked to Aurora. “You sure know how to pick a winner, princess.” He glared at her before leaving the party.

Aurora looked to her boyfriend in confusion. “What was that?”

Phillip sighed, telling her that the town Killian grew up in wasn’t exactly the greatest town and that most of the people who lived there weren’t exactly _law-abiding citizens_. Phillip apologized, telling her that he hadn’t meant to offend him in anyway – that he never intended to be rude. He apologized to Aurora again, several times through the rest of the party, saying that he hadn’t wanted to cause a problem between her and her roommate.

When Aurora got home, she marched down the hall and swung open Killians door. He was laying on his bed, a book propped up on his chest as he read, not even glancing over the pages to see it was her. “What?” He said in a flat tone.

“How could you be so rude!” Aurora raised her voice at him.

“He’s a prick.” Killian laid his book flat on his chest so he could look at her standing in his doorway. “So bloody posh.” He scoffed

Aurora shook her head in anger. “Of course,” She scoffed as well. “It always comes down to money with you. Are you that ashamed of where you came from that you stick your nose up to anyone who had or has more than you?”

He glared at her. Aurora finally understood the phrase; _if looks could kill_. Killian had never looked at her with so much hatred before. But now he stared daggers at her.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, _princess.”_ He stressed the name. And it felt like it was the most vulgar word in the world. Killian had spit it out like it was a curse – no playfulness in his voice anymore. She watched as he sat up in his bed, looking right at her with cold eyes. “He won’t stay here in Storybrooke, Aurora.” Killian said next. “Your perfect prince of a boyfriend.” He sneered.

She didn’t understand. “What are you talking about?”

“ _A nice change of scene,”_ Killian had quoted what Phillip had said earlier that night. “He grew up in London. Why would he ever stay here? Who in their right mind would _ever_ stay here?” He shouted at her. “He’ll leave, Aurora. It’s only a matter of time.”

Why was he saying these things to her? Was he trying to hurt her?

“You talked to him for less than five minutes.” She said calmly. “Less than five minutes.” She repeated, her voice sterner. “And somehow in your mind, not only did he look down on you. He gave you the impression that this town wasn’t good enough for him and he’d leave. All from what? A look?” She couldn’t help the bitter laugh that escaped. This man was ridiculous.

“Yes, Aurora!” He shouted at her. “When you told him that I had traveled all over after I told him where I came from he looked absolutely shocked, like you must have been lying. God forbid he ever saw the house I grew up in as a child.”

Aurora ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

“Guys like your prince don’t know what it’s like to grow up with less than nothing. And neither do you. Don’t kid yourself into thinking you do. So pampered and spoiled by your parents you don’t even realize it – Bloody Hell! Look at your reaction to your father giving you one of the most sought-after guitars in the world! I bet you didn’t even blink a damn eye. You’re just _that_ used to it. Getting things people would kill for and not appreciating it!” Killian sneered at Aurora. “And that.” He pointed the diamond bracelet she wore on her wrist. “Your dashing prince gave that to you after what…a few weeks of dating? Spoiled.” Aurora tried to conceal the hurt she was feeling, instead letting her mask of anger be the only thing that showed in her eyes. “You would never understand anything about the life I’ve lived. Not with the sheltered life you had in this bloody town.” He said with a scoff as he picked up his book again, laying back down on his bed, refusing to meet her gaze.

She stood there, not leaving. “Why are you even here, Killian?” She finally spoke up. He didn’t look at her. “You say Phillip won’t stay here. Who in their right mind would, yeah? So why are you still here?” She spat out. “What’s keeping you here, hu? You talk a big talk about how Phillip and I wouldn’t understand what it was like to grow up with less than nothing. I’m sure you think I look down on you for it – but _you_ are the one who looks down on people. Me. Phillip. Why? Because our _family_ comes from money? Because I like to wear nice dresses and pin my hair back – that gives you the right to call me princess and look down on me? So my boyfriend got me a diamond bracelet for Christmas…how does that in any way affect you?” She asked him. “ _Who in their right mind would ever stay here?”_ She repeated what he said again, louder. “You look down on this town, like you’re too good for it, as if anyone who chooses to stay and live here is insane. So why do you stay, Killian?” Aurora asked again.

He didn’t answer.

“I finally understand why you preferred the pirate’s stories when you were a kid.” Aurora said, causing him to finally look at her. “Because you’re selfish and greedy and think the world owes you. But it doesn’t. Phillip doesn’t owe anything, _I_ don’t owe you anything. This _town_ doesn’t owe you anything. So why don’t you just leave?”

The look in his eyes was something Aurora had never seen from him before. _Hurt._ She had hurt him. But right now, she was livid.

Aurora walked away and down the hall into the living room where she kept her guitar and brought it into her room, slamming her door shut harder than she ever had before. She set the guitar down on her bed and looked down at it. Killian loved her guitar, he loved playing it for her. And the angry, childish side of Aurora swore she’d never let him play it again. She appreciated the gift from her father, she appreciated every gift he had ever given her. When Aurora had found out from Killian just how amazing the guitar was, she had gone to her father and thanked him once more, telling him she hadn’t known the history of the guitar. Aurora had told him how her roommate was going to give her lessons and felt her heart tighten in happiness at the look on her father’s face, so proud of her, so happy that she loved the gift he had given her.

Killian could go on thinking she was spoiled, but he was wrong. She appreciated everything her parents had done for her, what they still did for her.

Aurora looked down at the guitar again and shook her head. She’d lock it away in her room forever.

Or for however long Killian actually stayed here.

It bothered her how much pain that thought caused. _Killian eventually leaving_.  Because right now she didn’t want to care if she ever saw Killian again.

But she did.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

It had been over a week since Auroras big fight with Killian. The next morning after their blowout she had gone into the kitchen and saw that there was no coffee made for her. And for the rest of the week when she woke up and went into the kitchen – still no coffee.

She was still mad.

And clearly, he was as well.

If she hadn’t heard Killian slamming things in his room all week before and after he got home from work, she would have just assumed he left without telling her.

 _She had told him to leave_.

But Aurora hadn’t meant that.

Even if she was livid with him.

Every night that week Aurora had gone out to eat with Phillip. On the weekends, she stayed in her room reading until Phillip would call and ask her if she wanted to do something.

She and Killian did not speak.

It was impossible for them to speak anyway, because they didn’t even see each other at all.

But on Day 10, Aurora woke up to the smell of coffee.

A part of her didn’t even want to go out, and that if she did choose to leave her bedroom, she would simply leave the apartment and go somewhere else to get coffee. But a bigger part of her didn’t want to do that. And the bigger part urged her to put on her robe and go into the kitchen.

Aurora walked down the hall slowly, peeking her head around the corner to see Killian standing in the kitchen. He was looking at her, like he had been standing in the exact spot for hours just waiting for her to come out.

“I made a promise.” Killian spoke after a moment of the two of them just staring at one another. Aurora stayed put, her feet firm against the wooden floors in the hallway. “I was in love with a woman.” He said next. “And I made her a promise. _That’s_ why I’m here.”

Aurora had almost forgotten that she had asked him why he was in Storybrooke.

Her feet moved forward. But she stopped moving once she was in the living room. Standing on the farther side of the couch, her hand resting on the back of the sofa. She would listen.

“I met her about four years ago.” He closed his eyes, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “She was the most…beautiful woman I ever saw. She was so smart and funny and charming.” He opened his eyes. “We met at a bar, this disgusting little hole in the wall in LA. We talked all night and I laughed more than I thought possible. She was so damn clever.” Killian chuckled, giving into a little shake of his head. “She had been there visiting her mum. And... I swear, ‘Rora…I fell in love with her that night. She asked me to steal her away. And I did.”

Aurora didn’t understand.

“She was married. To a pathetic excuse of a man,” He said in anger. “She had actually come to LA to have her mother talk her into staying. But I wanted her so badly, that it didn’t matter to me. I needed her…I suppose you were right about me being greedy and selfish.”

She kept her face neutral, not wanting to show him that on the inside it hurt to see the look on his face when he said those words. The words _she_ had said to him.

“She left her husband and we were together. We moved to Seattle after two years of living in LA. And then New York a year later.” Killian looked down at the ground. “We had been living there for about four months when,” He still wouldn’t look at her. But Killians voice had broke and it took him a moment before he could speak again. “She had been walking back to our apartment from the shop she managed to get a job at and was mugged.” He let out a bitter scoff. “Hard-headed as always, she tried to fight him off. He stabbed her seven times.”

Aurora could no longer keep her face neutral. A sad frown making an appearance, brows furrowed, she inched closer while he looked away from her. She stopped on the other side of the couch.

“I got to the hospital in time for her to make me promise that I’d come to Storybrooke. Her dying wish.” He finally looked up. “I had been so mad at her after she died. Why did she have to try and fight that mugger off? Why couldn’t she had just let him take her damn purse? If she had, we’d be together. I wouldn’t be in Storybrooke, we’d be traveling the world together – we’d be happy. I would have married her…”

After finding some courage, Killian's eyes still so intense on her, Aurora moved over to the counter, pulling out the stool she normally sat on in the morning and sat down, placing her hands on the cup of coffee that Killian had set out. She didn’t drink it though, she simply stared at him, letting him know that she was still listening.

“I’m sorry I was such an ass to you. And to your…prince.” He struggled to say the last word. But she wasn’t mad at him for that.

“Why’d she make you promise to go to Storybrooke?” Aurora asked, finally speaking. Her hands still stayed on the coffee cup as she looked up at him.

“Her husband lives here…and,” He swallowed, an almost scared look in his eyes as he looked at her. “-her son.”

“She had a son?” Aurora said in surprise.

He sighed, clearly, he wasn’t proud of that – either because the woman he loved had a life before him. Or that he had let her leave that life.

Killian finally nodded. “She did.” He looked down at the floor again. “He’s five now.”

She had left him when he was only one? Still a baby? And then something came to her mind. There were a lot of kids in Storybrooke. But only one of them had been abandoned by their mother when they were a baby.

Baelfire.

“Milah Gold.” She said her name. It had been so long since Aurora had heard that name.

“You knew her?” Killian asked, his voice sounded a bit hopeful – she didn’t understand why though.

“Yes.” Aurora swallowed hard. “I babysat Baelfire when he was a baby,” She shook her head, remembering the first time she had baby-sat him. “It was when his mom went to visit her mother. And Mr. Gold had to work.”

Killian looked away, not able to meet her eyes.

“When Milah never came home Mr. Gold had me watch him while he was at work. I took him to the Flower shop with me while I worked myself. He’s a kind little boy.”

“You don’t watch him anymore?” Killian asked, looking back at her.

Aurora shook her head.

“Why?”

She licked her lips. “When Bae was two he had started talking so much, babbling, really.” Aurora smiled at the memory. “There was this woman from out of town that saw him in the shop while I rung up her flowers. He had been looking at a book when she asked me if I was his mama.”

Killian closed his eyes, squaring his jaw.

“I didn’t think he had heard. He was in his own little world. But when I dropped him off with Mr. Gold that night he wouldn’t let go of me and was crying saying; mama, mama, mama. My mama.”

“He thought you were his mum?” Killian finally spoke.

Aurora didn’t answer. “I was only twenty at the time. I had realized that Bae was with me almost every day since Milah left them. It wasn’t fair to him, to confuse him that way. Mr. Gold felt the same way. He told me that I would no longer be watching Bae. That he’d find someone else.”

Killian shook his head in anger.

“Does Gold know who you are?” Aurora asked, finally picking up her cup of coffee and bringing it to her lips.

“No.” Killian answered. “At least, I don’t think so.”

Aurora sipped at her coffee some more before speaking again. “So Milah asked you to move here. I’m assuming it’s because of Bae.”

Killian licked at his lower lip. “Her last words to me were; _go to Storybrooke. Find Bae. Tell him I’m sorry.”_

Aurora frowned. “He’s only five, Killian. He wouldn’t understand.”

“I know.” He agreed.

“Why didn’t you just wait until he was older? When he’d understand.”

“That was my plan. That’s why it took me so long to get here. But…I was so alone in New York. I had lost the first woman I had ever truly loved. And there was a part of her out there… _here_.” He looked out the window that showed downtown Storybrooke. “A part of me just wanted to see him. To see if he looked like her.”

“Have you seen him?” Aurora asked.

“No.” Killian shook his head.

“You’ve lived here for eight months.”

“I know.”

Aurora didn’t want to ask the next question. But she knew she needed to. “What will you do…when you finally do see him? Will you leave? Come back when he’s old enough to understand everything?”

He looked right at her. “That had been the plan.”

She looked down at her hand that held the cup of coffee. “And now?” Aurora looked back up.

It took a while for Killian to answer her question. “There are other factors that keep me staying in this town.”

Aurora smiled softly, knowing that he was talking about her. About their friendship. “Do you today?” She asked him.

“I don’t go to work until 9pm.” He told her.

Aurora nodded, scooting away from the counter and off the stool and walked to her bedroom. When she returned to the kitchen, she was holding a shoe box. Aurora handed it to Killian. Inside the box were the photos Mr. Gold had given her. Some of herself and Bae, the little boy clinging to her as she held him, or her standing behind him as she swung him in the swing set at the park, but more importantly; all the pictures of Milah and Bae from before she left. Milah holding Bae after she gave birth to him, tears of happiness in her eyes, that had always been Aurora's favorite. Killian held the picture between his fingers, letting out a shaky breath.

“Mr. Gold asked me to take them. He didn’t want them in his house. He didn’t want Bae to ever see them. He had actually asked me to throw them out. But I kept them. I always figured Bae would want to see them when he was older.”

Killian looked up from the picture he held and to Aurora. “Thank you.” He gave her a fond smile.

Aurora nodded.

She hoped that somehow seeing these pictures would help Killian with what he was going through. He was still dealing with losing the woman he loved. _Yes_ , a part of Milah was in Storybrooke, but Killian wasn’t ready to meet him yet. Aurora hoped these pictures made him feel close to Milah again.

Aurora had called in sick that day, even calling Phillip and telling him that she wouldn’t be able to meet him for their lunch date. Instead, she stayed in her shared apartment with Killian and they looked at all the pictures while Aurora would tell him stories about Bae, and in return, Killian would tell her stories about his adventures with Milah.

She had even brought her guitar back out into the living room and for the first time, Killian didn’t just play the guitar for her. He sang her a song, one he had written for Milah.

It was beautiful.

_x_

 

 

 

Aurora had been busy at work lately. On the first day of February, the phone rang non-stop in the little flower shop she worked at, all the men in Storybrooke asking for orders. _The Valentine’s Day Rush_. Aurora usually only worked the front desk. Her job was answering the phone, writing down the orders and information of would-be clients, every now and then someone would ask her opinion on flowers – but that was it.

But this week, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, the sister owners of the flower shop, had Aurora working in back as well.

They taught her how to arrange bouquets to help with some of the labor. She also helped water the flowers, the three sisters teaching her the exact way she would have to feed them. Aurora didn’t mind. It was nice being back there with them.

It was also nice doing something new with her work.

And Aurora quickly realized how much comfort she felt while arraigning the flowers or taking care of them. It was peaceful, almost serene. She liked working with the flowers, and soon they had moved her on to all of the plants, not just the flowers that had been ordered.

One day while Aurora was working in the back, she heard the bell on the door ring, letting her know that someone was in the shop. She quickly took off her gloves, brushing the dirt off of her apron and tried to smooth down her hair.

Since Aurora had started to work in the back, not always up front at the desk, she had tried to dress more casual. If she ruined another blouse while planting she’d only have two left that she hadn’t already ruined. So Aurora began to wear t-shirts, ones that were appropriate for work, but also one that she didn’t mind getting dirty. As well as wearing jeans to work. Aurora enjoyed wearing her dresses and blouses with skirts, but while working in the back, she preferred not to wear her clothes that were nicer.

The only thing that hadn’t changed, was that Aurora still wore her hair pinned back.

Killian had teased her a few days ago when she got out of her bedroom dressed in jeans and a shirt but her hair was still pinned back neatly. Saying she wore “common folk” clothes, but still dawned the princess hair.

Aurora and Killian had picked up their friendship as if nothing had happened between them. Killian had even suggested Aurora invite Phillip over for dinner one night and he’d cook them a meal he learned how to cook in Spain.

Phillip had been impressed with his cooking and the two talked almost all night while Aurora watched with a smile on her face, glad that her boyfriend and roommate were getting along. Though, Killian did tease her when Phillip left their apartment, kissing her goodnight. “Why doesn’t he ever spend the night?” Killian had asked causing Auroras cheeks to flush. “Oh,” he grinned in amusement. “Has the prince not sealed the deal?”

Aurora had glared at him, calling him a pig, which only made him laugh.

When they did the dishes, Killian had told her that Phillip wasn’t _that_ bad of a guy. He may still be “posh” but he wasn’t as prickish as he was on New Year’s Eve. Aurora had smiled, handing him a dish she had just scrubbed for him to dry. Aurora knew Killian would never _fully_ like Phillip. But she was glad he had been making an effort.

She had squirted him with water when Killian suggested that they perhaps should use a system to let the other know that they were entertaining a guest. Aurora hadn’t understood at first, but then Killian gave her a devilish smirk and she sprayed him with the water, yet again muttering the word pig at him as he laughed, holding the towel up in front of his face so the water wouldn’t hit him.

When Aurora walked out front, quickly removing her apron and hanging it on the rack, she was met with laughter. Aurora looked up to see Killian standing there, a grin on his face as he looked at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “What?”

He shrugged, walking forward. “Not looking very royal today.” He commented, gesturing to her hair. Aurora didn’t understand – had she not smoothed it down enough? Turning away from him, Aurora walked behind the counter and pulled out her purse, reaching inside and grabbed a compact mirror she always brought with her to work.

Killian laughed again when she made a face in the mirror, now seeing what she looked like. Her hair stuck out all over. The bun she had perfected earlier that morning now looked like a child may have done it. And tucked into her hair was a small leaf from when she had been clipping some of the flowers in the back.

Before Aurora could grab it, Killian reached over the counter and took it out of her hair himself. Aurora swatted his hand away, her fingers pinching away the small leaf he held and threw it at his face. He laughed again when it fell in between them – the dainty leaf not able to reach Killian. Aurora playfully rolled her eyes while she swiped the leaf off of the counter and onto the floor.

“What brings you here?” Aurora asked, looking up at Killian as he leaned forward onto the counter. “Here to order some flowers, perhaps?” She teased him.

He chuckled at her comment. “Maybe.” Killian smirked.

Aurora chuckled as well.

“You should wear your hair down.” Killian told Aurora after a beat. She looked at him in confusion. “You work so hard on your hair every morning, it seems like a waste.”

Aurora raised her brow at him. She knew he wasn’t being rude. But she giggled when Killian rolled his eyes with a sigh, thinking that she took his words as rude.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” Aurora smiled at him.

Killian cleared his throat and pressed his hands against the counter he had been leaning on, pushing himself back a bit. “I came by for a reason, actually.” He told her.

Aurora waited for him to speak, but whatever he wanted to say, he seemed to be struggling with.

He swallowed hard before looking at her. “I’m going to be…entertaining a guest this evening.” Killian finally admitted.

“Oh,” Aurora said in surprise. For the months that they had been living together, Killian had never brought a woman home. She understood why, later. When he told her about Milah, his great love that he had lost. Aurora didn’t really know what to say to him. Should she be making other plans for tonight? Perhaps Mary-Margaret wouldn’t mind her sleeping on her couch? Aurora grabbed the nearest thing in front of her, a pen she used to write down client information. She began to scribble words down on the notepad, nothing important – nothing that even made sense. She just wanted to seem busy in that moment, so that maybe she wouldn’t have to respond to him.

“I just wanted to give you a warning.” Killian said after a moment of silence. Aurora kept writing on the notepad. “’Rora,” He spoke up causing her to look up from the notepad at him.

The first time he called her that; _‘Rora,_ it had taken her by surprise. Mostly because they hardly knew each other and it seemed a little too personal for him to be calling her that. But no one had ever done it before. Not even her parents. No one had ever called her ‘Rora. And she found that she liked the name. Even when she didn’t particularly like Killian, she enjoyed it when he would call her ‘Rora. The way it rolled off his tongue, like they had been lifelong friends.

“Of course.” Aurora finally spoke. “You’re more than welcome to have someone over.” She forced a smile. “It’s your home too.”

Mulan had people over before. Ruby practically lived with them when they first started dating. This would be no different.

“Okay.” Killian nodded.

He had told her that he had to get going but that he’d see her later. After he left the shop, Aurora pulled her hair out of the bun she had been wearing, running her fingers through the waves. She decided that she wouldn’t stay at Mary-Margaret’s, instead, she picked up the phone and called Phillip on his cellphone, knowing he’d be on his lunch break.

When Aurora asked him if she could stay at his place for the night, he had been surprised, stammering over his words in a way that made Aurora's heart swell and cheeks blush. When he told her yes, she chewed at her lower lip as she grinned.

Phillip picked her up after work and took her back to his place, a few doors down from his father’s house.

That night, they made love for the first time, shaky hands touching one another, sweet words whispered in Auroras ear, and long kisses that stole her breath. It was beautiful. Aurora had giggled afterwards as she was wrapped up in Phillips arms, her fingers tracing circles on his chest.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, his tone was amused.

But she didn’t tell him simply placing a kiss, light as a feather, to his chest.

If Killian hadn’t come to the shop earlier to tell her that he’d be having someone over, Aurora would have never had the courage to do this. And she wouldn’t have realized something.

“I love you.” Aurora whispered against Phillips skin.

This time Phillip laughed.

“What?” Aurora sat up, craning her head to look up at him.

“I love you too, Aurora.” He grinned at her. “I had just planned a whole night for Saturday to tell you that.”

_Saturday._

Valentine’s Day.

Aurora laughed as well, hiding her face against his chest now as his fingers ran through her hair. She bit down on her lip as she felt Phillips chest rumble as he chuckled. When she looked back up at him, her chin propped against his chest, he was smiling at her with so much love in his eyes that it nearly took her breath away.

They fell asleep shortly after, Aurora wrapped in Phillips arms feeling a happiness she had never felt before.

_x_

 

 

 

Aurora hadn’t bothered going home the next morning, instead she met up with Mary-Margaret for an early breakfast before both of them had to go to work.

“You two…?”

Aurora nodded her head and Mary-Margaret grinned at her. “Thank you.” Aurora said suddenly. Mary-Margaret raised her brow. “I’m glad you brought him into my life.”

Her friend had smiled sweetly. “I’m just glad you’re so happy. You deserve it.”

After breakfast, Aurora had hurried to her apartment and quickly changed her clothes. She had already showered at Phillips so there wasn’t much to do except put on a little makeup. When she walked out of her bedroom and headed to the bathroom, Killian opened his bedroom door and poked his head out.

“Hey,” He said in a groggy voice. “You didn’t come home last night.”

Aurora looked to the ground. “No.” She agreed with him. “I stayed the night at Phillips.”

When she looked up at him, he looked just as surprised as she probably had the day before when he told her that he was having someone over.

“I figured you would probably want the apartment to yourself for the night since you were having…a guest spending the night.”

He still had the same surprised look on his face for a while and then shook his head. “I had my boss Jefferson over last night for dinner. He wants to promote me to manager. His daughter Grace was here as well.”

“You...didn’t…” Aurora didn’t know what to say. When he said he was having someone over, she had assumed he meant that it would be a woman.

“No,” he then chuckled, running his hand through his hair. “I was only telling you because I didn’t want you to be surprised when you came home.”

Aurora shook her head, rubbing her face in confusion. “You seemed so nervous when you were telling me, I just assumed you meant someone would be spending the night.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah,” He agreed, clearing his throat. “I didn’t know how to ask you if you’d…join us. I was a bit nervous. I thought he was going to fire me. That’s why I invited him to our place. Because if he did, well…” He looked her in the eyes.

She knew what he was trying to say. That even if Jefferson had fired him, that Aurora would be home. And that she’d be there for him.

Aurora closed her eyes in embarrassment. “I’m…a horrible roommate.”

“No,” Killian told her. And when she opened her eyes, he was smiling down at her. “I’m just bad at communicating things.”

Aurora felt horrible. Killian had needed her last night.

“One good thing came out of it,” Killian spoke up again.

“Yeah,” Aurora agreed. “Congratulations on the job.” She pressed her hand to his arm, squeezing it lightly.

“Well, yeah.” He chuckled. “But that’s not what I was talking about.” He smirked. “I assume Phillip finally grew a pair?” Killian grinned down at Aurora.

She let out a scoff of a laugh, the hand that had held his arm now swatting him as her cheeks flamed red. Aurora's hand then went up to his head, yanking his hair causing him to groan before she walked into the bathroom, leaving Killian standing in the hallway as she shut the door closed.

 _“Tell your prince he owes me a drink for getting him laid last night!”_ Killian hollered from the hallway, causing Aurora to blush even more. 

 

_x_

 

 

By March, Killian was home more. His hours at work mirroring her own. Aurora enjoyed his company. And she had to admit, though he did get frustrated at her a lot, he was a good teacher when it came to their guitar lessons.

Phillip had been staying late at work a lot, he had begun tutoring some of his students who weren’t doing so well with their grades. Aurora admired him for that, even though she did miss him. But when Phillip did have the night off, Aurora would stay at his place. She still wasn’t ready for him to stay at her place – the thought of Killian being just down the hall was always in the back of her mind.

“No, no.” Killian said, scooting closer to Aurora and wrapping his arm around her so he could position his hand on top of hers that held the guitar, her fingers hitting the wrong cord again. His fingers moved over hers, showing her the correct chord that she was supposed to be playing. “Try now.” He urged her.

But Aurora yet again hit the wrong chord. Killian chuckled, his breath hitting her neck from how close he was sitting, blowing some of her hair with the force of it. His arm was still wrapped around her, slung around her waist, as if he knew she’d mess up again and was ready to move his hand up to help her again.

Frustrated, Aurora let her head droop down, to which Killian placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. “You’re being too hard on yourself, love.”

“Easy for you to say.” Aurora mumbled, head still drooping. “You’re basically and expert at this.”

Killian chuckled. “You’ve only been playing for a few months.” He tried to reassure her. “You’re getting better.”

Aurora moved her head up to look at him, a skeptical look in her eyes.

“-Would I lie?” He smirked.

“Yes.”

He laughed. Aurora looked away from him again and he sighed. “How about we make a bet.” Killian said, grabbing her attention and causing her to look at him again. He was sitting very close to her still, his arm around her waist. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to be this close to her when he was giving her lessons. The first time he had wrapped his arm around her to move her fingers for her, she had elbowed him in the side.

But now she was used to it.

Killian's arm wrapped around her, his hand on top of hers to help her fingers press down on the right chord. His face so close to hers that if someone were to walk in on them in that moment it might look like there was something between them.

But Killian had always been a space invader.

“If you can get through the song,” Killian had chosen the song that Aurora would learn how to play – one that his brother made him use when he was first learning. He had played it for her, even sang the song as he played. Aurora had never heard it before, but now it was constantly in her head.

_A Horse With No Name._

She found herself humming it while she working in the back of the flower shop working. And when Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather weren’t around, she even sang it while putting soil in the pots for when the sisters returned from the greenhouse.

The chords were simple, which was why it was so frustrating that Aurora kept messing up.

“-With no mistakes,” Killian went on. “I will learn that _damn_ song you’re always playing.” He smirked causing Aurora to chuckle.

“You hate that song.” She smiled at him.

“ _Yes_ ,” Killian agreed. “Because you play it all the time. _But_ ,” He stressed the word. “If you can’t get through your song within a week – _you_ have to do something for me.”

Aurora narrowed her eyes at him. “What?”

“You have to sing me a song.”

“No!” Aurora said quickly, shaking her head.

“Yes.” Killian nodded.

“Killian!”

“ _Aurora_.” He said in the same tone.

“-Can’t I just make you dinner? Or a pie?” Aurora pleaded with him.

“Sorry, love. I’ve had your cooking. I’ll pass on that one.” He smirked causing Aurora to swat her hand at him, but he caught her by the wrist before she could smack him. “A song.” His thumb rubbed against her pulse, rough fingers against her soft skin.

Aurora looked at him for a long moment before sighing. “Fine.” She agreed. “But I get to choose the song.”

Killian gave her a wolfish smile before letting go of her wrist. “I can agree to that.” He told her. “One week. You better start practicing.”

Every spare moment Aurora had for the next week was spent trying to perfect the song. Killian had stopped their lessons while she was learning, saying it would be cheating if he helped her. But Aurora refused to give up – she would learn this song and play it with no mistakes for Killian. And she’d win the bet and he’d have to play a song that caused him to groan every time he heard it playing in their apartment.

 _That_ was enough to make Aurora cancel her dates with Phillip all week, and spend her lunch breaks at home practicing.

On the seventh day, Aurora sat on the couch next to Killian. She took in a deep breath before she played the song. A triumphant smile on her face as she played the song perfectly. And when she played through the entire song without any mistakes, Aurora handed Killian the guitar with a wide grin. “Hope you’ve been practicing.”

Killian chuckled, setting the guitar on his lap as he clapped for her. “Very good, princess.” He smiled wide at her. “I guess I won’t be getting that song from you.” He teased before picking up the guitar.

When he started playing it, Aurora began to beam at him, watching as his fingers pressed down on the chords perfectly. He _had_ been practicing.

 

 _“I was scared of dentists and the dark._  
_I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations,_  
_Oh, all my friends are turning green._  
_You’re the magician’s assistant in their dreams._

 _Oh,_  
_oh and they come unstuck_

 _Lady, running down to the riptide_  
_Taken away to the dark side_  
_I wanna be your left-hand man_

 _I love you when you’re singing that song and_  
_I got a lump in my throat ‘cause_  
_you’re gonna sing the words wrong.”_  


 

And then Aurora did something that surprised not only Killian, but herself as well. She began to sing with him, his eyes softening at the sound of her voice.

 

 _“There’s this movie that I think you’ll like_  
_This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City_  
_This cowboy’s running from himself_  
_And she’s been living on the highest shelf._

 _Oh,_  
_oh and they come unstuck_

 _Lady, running down to the riptide_  
_Taken away to the dark side_  
_I wanna be your left-hand man_

 _I love you when you’re singing that song and_  
_I got a lump in my throat ‘cause_  
_You’re gonna sing the words wrong.”_

Killian stopped singing, but continued playing, letting Aurora sing on her own, his eyes never leaving hers.

 _I just wanna, I just wanna know_  
_If you’re gonna, if you’re gonna stay_  
_I just gotta, I just gotta know,_  
_I can’t have, I can’t have I any other way_

 _I swear she’s destined for the screen_  
_Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you’ve ever seen, oh_

 _Lady, running down to the riptide_  
_Taken away to the dark side_  
_I wanna be your left-hand man_  
_I love you when you’re singing that song and_  
_I got a lump in my throat ‘cause_  
_You’re gonna sing the words wrong._

 _Oh lady, running down to the riptide_  
_Taken away to the dark side_  
_I wanna be your left; hand man_  
_I love you when you’re singing that song and_  
_I got a lump in my throat ‘cause_

_You’re gonna sing the words wrong._

em>Oh lady, running down to the riptide  
_Taken away to the dark side_  
_I wanna be your left; hand man_

 _I love you when you’re singing that song and_  
_I got a lump in my throat ‘cause_  
_You’re gonna sing the words wrong._

 _And I got a lump in my throat ‘cause_  
_You’re gonna sing the words wrong.”_

Aurora bit down on her lower lip when Killian stopped playing, looking away from him as her cheeks blushed a deep red. She had never sung for anyone before. Not her parents, not Mulan, not even Phillip. Aurora always kept her voice to herself. When she turned to look back at him, he was looking at her in a way he never had before.

It was similar to the way Phillip looked at her after they made love.

Aurora shifted on the couch, clearing her throat as her fingers fiddled with the ends of her skirt before she stood up from the couch. “I think we should try a new take-out.” She broke the silence. Aurora walked over to the phonebook and began to flip through the pages. “How about Cajun? I haven’t tried the restaurant yet. It’s owned by a woman named Tiana and her husband Naveen.”  

Killian cleared his throat, she heard him set down her guitar on their coffee table. “I’m actually going out tonight.” Killian finally spoke. Aurora heard footsteps heading in the opposite direction of her. “Another time.” He hollered as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

Aurora only looked back when she heard his bedroom door shut.

Around 2 in the morning when Aurora was standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. Killian came stumbling into their apartment with a woman, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind as he kissed her neck causing the woman to giggle.

Aurora tried to hide herself in the kitchen, pressing her body against the stove so they might not see her there. She heard the girl squeal when Killian spun her around and hoisted her body up so he was holding her, the woman’s legs wrapped around his waist, and then took her down the hall to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

She was almost too afraid to leave the kitchen, her hand placed over her mouth to keep quiet. Aurora didn’t want to make any noise at all. It was the first time Killian had ever brought home a woman in the nine months that they lived together.

Eventually, Aurora found the courage to leave the kitchen. Quickly grabbing her laptop that was charging on the kitchen counter to take into her room. Aurora plugged in her headphone and began to play music. Her attempt to drown out the sounds of moans and grunts coming from the room down the hall.

She wrote Mulan an e-mail about it.

Hoping for some sort of advice from her best friend.

_x_

 

“It’s been a new woman every night for the past two weeks.” Aurora said in a hushed tone over the phone to Mulan. Killian wasn’t home, so she didn’t really know why she was trying to be so quiet – but she still continued to whisper.

 _“-How do you know it’s a different woman?”_ Ruby asked. Mulan had put Aurora on speaker-phone.

Aurora was on her lunch break, canceling her date with Phillip so she could talk to Mulan on the phone when she knew Killian wouldn’t be there or show up unannounced while they were talking.

Mulan and Ruby had finally left the United States and they were currently staying in a hotel in Paris. It was around 6:30pm there, so Aurora knew it was the only time she could call that wouldn’t be too late at night for them.

“-Because each morning I walk out of my room to see a new girl walking out of the bathroom and into Killians room.” Aurora answered Ruby. “Or I find a new one sitting at _my_ spot at the counter eating breakfast.”

She heard both Mulan and Ruby chuckle. They both knew Aurora was territorial over her spot at the kitchen counter. Ruby had learned that early on.

“And the worst part,” Aurora still spoke in a hushed tone. “Is that Killian is too tired from sleeping with these women all night that he doesn’t get up in the morning to make coffee. So, I’m stuck doing that.”

 _“You make his one-night stands coffee?”_ Mulan said. Aurora could tell that her friend was trying not to laugh. 

“-That’s not the point.” Aurora huffed. “Now that I’ve grown used to having his coffee every morning, I’ve realized how horrible mine actually is when I make it myself.”

 _“You do make a pretty horrible pot of coffee.”_ Ruby agreed with Aurora.

 _“Where is Phillip?”_ Mulan cut in before Aurora could reply to Ruby.

“He’s at work.”

 _“No, I mean. You two have taken it to the next level in your relationship…I figured you’d be staying with him or maybe he’d stay with you.”_ Mulan clarified.

Aurora didn’t answer at first. It had been a while since she and Phillip had been together in that way. He had been busy with his after-school sessions. And Aurora hadn’t wanted to bother him by showing up at his place when she knew he was off. But they did have lunch dates when they could. Sometimes Aurora would even bring him food when he couldn’t leave the school and they’d have lunch in the break room.

But other than that, he had been busy. Even on the weekends – he had been on a field trip with his students. And last weekend he had been helping his father with paperwork he had fallen behind on.

But now it was Monday. The weekend was over – and Mulan was right. They had taken their relationship to the next level. Perhaps he should be staying the night with her at her place.

 _“Aurora, are you still there?”_ Mulan asked.

“Yeah,” Aurora answered. “I’m here. Phillip is coming over tonight.” She told Mulan. It wasn’t exactly a lie. Because she planned on asking her boyfriend to stay the night with her. She made that plan forty-five seconds ago – but Mulan didn’t need to know that.

Silence.

Aurora could almost see Ruby and Mulan exchanging looks.

 _“Aurora,”_ Mulan said softly. _“You and Killian…you…there’s nothing going on between you guys, right?”_

“Of course not!” Aurora no longer spoke quietly, her voice raising. “How could you even suggest that!”

She heard Mulan sigh. _“I’m just asking because…when I read your e-mail…it sounded like maybe you were jealous.”_

“-Well, I’m not!” Aurora said quickly. “That’s ridiculous. I was just…surprised. He had never brought anyone home before and…I wasn’t expecting it.”

 _“Were you surprised the first night I spent over?”_ Ruby asked next.

“No, not at all. But you two had been dating for a while.” She replied. “I thought maybe Killian _had_ been seeing someone when he came home with that woman the first night. I suppose I was jealous in a way…not that he was with someone. But that he didn’t share it with me.” Aurora admitted. “But when a new woman came home with him the next night I realized…”

 _“That he was a man-whore?”_ Mulan said in an annoyed voice. Aurora could hear Ruby chuckling.

“I suppose he is.” Aurora said with a sigh. 

 _“Well, at least when you wake up tomorrow morning, Phillip will be there. And hopefully he will make coffee for you…and whoever Killian brings home next.”_ Mulan chuckled at the last part of her sentence.

Aurora couldn’t help but chuckle as well. “He’s actually never made me coffee before, we usually go out for it.”

Mulan, Ruby, and Aurora continued to talk for another ten minutes, the two women telling her about how beautiful Paris was – how much they both missed her and would be e-mailing her pictures soon. Ruby always gave Aurora a hard time for still not owning a cell-phone. _It’d be a lot easier to send you pictures that way,_ she had told Aurora. Mulan agreed.

By the time she got off the phone with them, Aurora looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost 1pm and she only had ten minutes left of her break. Aurora hurried out of her apartment and walked in a quick pace back to the flower shop.

When she got to the shop and walked through the door, she was surprised to see Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather up front. And what surprised her more, was that Phillip was there as well. They were all eating at the small table in the shop. Which they usually used to show the latest bouquet design that they sisters had created. But the table had been cleared off and there were plastic containers of food on it instead.

“Aurora!” Merryweather said happily once she noticed her. “No wonder you always keep your boyfriend to yourself. He is _very_ handsome!”

Phillip turned around in the chair and looked over at where Aurora stood by the door. He grinned at her and raised his brows in amusement at Merryweather’s words. Aurora couldn’t help but smile at that. He sat up, getting out of his seat and walking over to her, placing a quick kiss to her cheek and grabbing her hand, leading her to the table. “I know you only have…” He looked at his watch. “Five minutes left on your break.” Phillip pulled out the chair for her. “But I also knew you’d probably forget to eat while you were talking on the phone.” She could hear the teasing in his tone. “So, I brought you lunch.”

Aurora looked up at him as she sat down, letting him scoot her chair in for her.

“-He was even kind enough to bring us lunch as well, Aurora.” Flora added, throwing a wink across the table at Aurora. “Very considerate, don’t you think? I suppose it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if you had a late lunch.”

“Flora,” Aurora began to protest, feeling guilty to have an even later lunch than she had already taken. She usually only took a thirty-minute lunch.

“Well, did you already eat, Aurora?” Fauna then asked.

“…No.” Aurora admitted.

“It’s settled then!” Merryweather said as she reached over the table to hand Aurora a paper plate. “Eat up, young lady!”

She couldn’t help but smile as she looked up at Phillip after taking the plate from Merryweather. _Thank you,_ she mouthed. They all ate until there wasn’t anything left on the table. The three sisters bringing all the trash to the back to give Aurora and Phillip some time alone up front.

“How were you able to do this?” She asked him. He had lunch around the same time she did. And it was only for a half-hour.

“I had a free period after lunch.” Phillip moved his hand to her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek. “There’s a new mandatory art class.” He explained, his thumb still rubbing soft circles on her skin as his other hand rest on her hip. “You look beautiful today.” He complimented her, causing her cheeks to blush, her eyes drifting away from his for only a moment. When she looked back up at him, Phillip was smiling down at her. She chewed at her lower lip.

“Do you think you could spend the night at my place tonight?” Aurora asked, her voice shy. She watched as Phillip grinned, nodding his head.

“I would love to.” He said, leaning down a little to place kiss on her lips.

When Aurora woke up the next morning after Phillip had spent the night, his arms weren’t wrapped around her like they normally were when they woke up together. Instead, she heard voices in her apartment. Aurora pulled on her robe and walked out of her room, down the hall, and saw through the living room that Phillip was sitting at the kitchen table with Killian.

They were drinking coffee together, discussing some sports team from England. Aurora looked around, trying to see if there was a woman with them. But she couldn’t find anyone, even when she walked further into the room.

“Morning, princess.” Killian said in a cheery voice once she walked into the kitchen. Phillip sat up and pulled out a chair for Aurora to sit on next to him.

“You didn’t tell me what a great cup of coffee your roommate makes.” Phillip said once Aurora was seated next to him. She looked back and forth at them and then back to Phillip. _Yes,_ they were civil with each other whenever Phillip was over. But right now they seemed…friendly. It had never been that way before. Even when Phillip would come over for dinner.

“Oh, ‘Rora’s not one to brag about me.” Killian chuckled. “Especially since it would mean that she’d have to admit that I make better coffee than her.” He smirked when Aurora looked over at him.

‘I didn’t hear you come home last night.” Aurora decided to say. “What time did you get in?”

“Oh,” Killian grinned at her. “I was actually home before you two got in.”

Aurora felt her cheeks heat, she avoiding Killian's eyes.

He chuckled. “Oh, come on now, princess. We’re all adults here.” Killian said, causing even Phillip to chuckle. Aurora narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend who quickly cleared his throat, bringing the coffee cup up to his lips and taking a long sip. Killian laughed again as he got up from the kitchen table. “I have to get ready for work.” He told them, “Phillip, lad – I hope to see you around more often.”

Aurora watched as Phillip nodded, raising his cup to Killian, as if he was agreeing with him. 

Killian looked to Aurora once Phillip looked down at the newspaper. He gave her a soft smile and a little nod of his head before he turned around and walked through the living room down the hallway.

The smile he had given her….it almost felt like an apology.

 

_x_

 

 

May.

Aurora couldn’t believe that it was already May.

She hadn’t seen Mulan in almost a year – Killian had been living with her for almost a year! It felt as though time had moved so fast in the last eleven months.

When she opened up her laptop to check her email, she smiled when she saw that she had gotten an email from Mulan the night before. After she had clicked on the e-mail, she let out a squeal when she read the first sentence.

_We’re coming home for your birthday!_

There was an attachment and Aurora couldn’t help but click on it right away, not reading the rest of the e-mail. The picture was of Mulan and Ruby holding up their plane tickets with excited faces. Her birthday was in a few days – that meant they’d be coming home soon!

 _Did you really think we’d miss your birthday?_ The email had read. _No way! Storybrooke here we come! We already made plans with David to pick us up at the Augusta State Airport. Ruby says she can’t wait to meet Phillip to grill him._ Aurora laughed at that. _Granny said we could stay at her house when we’re in town, so don’t worry about that! I can’t wait to see you, Aurora! I’ve missed you so much! 25 is going to be your best year yet! I just know it! Love you! We’ll see you soon!_

Aurora quickly typed a reply, not even bothering to correct the many typos she made in the e-mail. She was so excited! She couldn’t wait. In less than three days she’d see her best friend again!

The apartment door opened and Aurora spun around with a big grin on her face.

Killian stood there with a bag of groceries in his arms. He raised an amused brow at her. “What’s got you so happy, princess?” He asked.

“Mulan and Ruby will be here in three days! They’re coming home for my birthday!” Aurora told him in excitement, not even a little embarrassed when she bounced up and down a little.

Killian raised his brow higher, walking forward to the kitchen to set the bag of groceries down on the counter. “Your birthday is coming up?” He questioned as he began to go through the paper bag, pulling out the food he had bought.

Aurora hadn’t brought it up. A part of her didn’t even want to celebrate her birthday with Mulan gone. Every year since Mulan and Aurora had met, they had spent her birthday together. She hadn’t even told Phillip her birthday was on Friday. But she had a feeling that Mary-Margaret may have mentioned it to him. Because Phillip began to drop subtle hints about making plans for the weekend. But never once did he mention her birthday.

“It’s Friday.” Aurora finally spoke up. She moved over to where the paper bag was and began to unload more of the food while Killian put things away in the fridge. She sighed happily as she pulled out a box of cereal. “I honestly didn’t think Mulan would come back for my birthday. It wasn’t even a thought I had.” She told Killian, walking past him and standing on her tiptoes to try and put the box of cereal in one of the cabinets. Killian walked up behind her, his hand settling on her hip before he grabbed the box out of her hand and put it away for her. They had done this before, many times.

Aurora had swatted his hand away when he first did it, the second time as well. But she was used to it by now that it didn’t cause her to flinch. 

“I suppose that’s why you didn’t mention your birthday.” He said, Aurora could feel his hand on her waist drop and he walked back to the paper bag.

Aurora turned to face him, her back pressed against the counter and looked over at him. His back was facing her and he continued to go through the bag, sorting things out. “When is your birthday?” She decided to ask him, he had never told her his. For all she knew, his birthday had come and past.

She could hear him chuckling softly before he turned to face her, handing her a bag of grapes for her to put in the fridge. “It was a while ago.” Killian told her once she had opened the fridge and put the grapes away.

Aurora turned back around to look at him. “When?”

“It was in July.”

Aurora frowned at him. That was a month after he had moved in.

“We weren’t exactly friends at that point, darling.” Killian reminded her. She knew he was right, but she still continued to frown. “-Which begs me to ask you why _you_ didn’t tell me that your birthday is Friday. Are we no longer friends, ‘Rora?” He smirked, but there was a hint of seriousness in his voice.

Aurora rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “We’re friends, Killian. Remember, I wouldn’t drink the water.” She brought up their conversation the day of Thanksgiving as they stood outside Mary-Margret’s house when Killian had asked her if they were friends.

_If I were on a fire and you had water and you were dying of thirst, would you try and save me or would you drink the water?_

He smiled at her words, shaking his head a little as he chuckled.

“Every year since I met Mulan, we spent my birthday together. Every year. And this year I thought it was going to be different. When she left I realized that _so_ many things were going to change. We wouldn’t end up staying up until midnight the day before my birthday eating junk food and watching cheesy movies together and the minute the clock hit midnight Mulan would look over at me and say; _it’s official._ And it’d be my birthday. And we’d fall asleep after trying to stay up a few more hours and when we’d wake up we’d have breakfast together and she’d give me a present.” Aurora shook her head with a little chuckle at the memories of her birthday spent with Mulan. “She’d even do this stupid _happy birthday_ dance. But at the _worst_ times. When we were in high-school and my birthday was on a school day Mulan would find the least appropriate time to break out in the dance. Usually in the middle of class during a lesson. When we graduated and moved in together she’d take me out all day and in the middle of a crowded store she’d start doing the birthday dance. It embarrassed me so badly.” She laughed, Aurora looked up to see Killian smiling at her. “Mulan always made me feel like my birthday was a national holiday.”

“A princess’s birthday _is_ a very important day.” Killian smirked at her. 

“I guess…I didn’t want to celebrate my birthday without her. Especially this one...” She looked away from Killian and down at her hands.

“And what’s so important about _this_ birthday.” He walked forward, closing in on her until she finally looked up at him.

She narrowed her eyes at him as he looked down at her with a smirk. “Every big milestone birthday I’ve had with her. Sixteen. Eighteen. Twenty-one.”

“Twenty-five isn’t a milestone birthday, princess.” Killian said, his index finger bopped her on the nose before he stepped back a little to give her space.

“It’s a quarter of a century!” Aurora tried to argue, following him as he grabbed his wallet off of the counter and made his way to the door. But he simply raised his hand in the air as if he was blowing her off, ignoring her words. “Where are you going?” Aurora shouted at him when he opened the apartment door.

He turned back with a smirk. “Research.”

Aurora gave him a confused look. “Research for what?”

Killian turned back around and walked out the door. “Wouldn’t you like to know!” He said before shutting the door behind him. Leaving Aurora standing in the apartment to try and figure out what he was up to.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

“He is _hot_.” Ruby whispered to Aurora as they sat on the couch. Mulan on one side of her, Ruby on the other. “I mean, _ridiculously hot._ ”

“She says with her girlfriend on the other end of the couch.” Mulan gave Ruby a playful glare.

“And that accent!” Ruby all but moaned as her hand touched her chest.

Mulan and Ruby had gotten into Storybrooke a few hours ago and David immediately took them to the flower shop to see Aurora. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather had even let Aurora leave early so she could spend time with her friends. They also told her that she had the day off tomorrow, along with the weekend. When Aurora began to protest, the sisters reminded her that this was an important birthday.

“It’s too bad Phillip couldn’t be here.” Mulan said, squeezing Auroras arm in comfort while Ruby continued to drool over Killian.

Aurora tried not to think about Phillip. They had gotten into a fight the day she found out Mulan was coming into town for her birthday. When Aurora went to Phillips house that night to tell him the good news, he had frowned. She asked him what was wrong – if he was ok. He shook his head in frustration. It turned out that Phillip had been planning something for Aurora's birthday as well.

A trip to London.

It was to celebrate his grandfather’s birthday and Phillip had planned on bringing Aurora, along with his father, to introduce his girlfriend to his whole family. He had made sure that everyone could make it, even went as far to buy some of his cousin’s plane tickets who said they couldn’t make it to London from wherever they lived. Phillip told her that he had worked it all out with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather to give Aurora a few days off so he could whisk her away to London as a surprise the night before her birthday so that they could spend her actual birthday together in London where he would show her around all the places he loved. 

Aurora had told him that she loved him for that, how amazing he was, but that she wouldn’t go with him. It was their first fight.

Phillip wasn’t a selfish man – but Aurora knew how important his family was to him. And how badly he wanted her to meet them all. And he went through all the trouble to arrange everything so that they finally _could_ meet his girlfriend.

Phillip told her he couldn’t stay. That he wanted to – but that he didn’t want his father flying alone to London. And the old man was stubborn and refused to miss his father’s birthday, in fear that it might be his last.

Aurora had understood, she wasn’t upset with him. But the way he looked at her…pure disappointment. He had never looked at her that way before. And it broke her heart a little. Phillip was leaving the next night and told Aurora she should go home so he could finish some things up. But that he’d call her when he landed in London.

She had wanted to go with him to the airport, but Phillip said he had already paid for a taxi to take him and his father to the Augusta State Airport, and that he knew she would need to work. He drove her home, giving her a kiss on the cheek before she got out of the car. It was the first time he hadn’t gotten out and walked her to her front door.

Aurora didn’t see him the next day. And when he had called when he landed in London, he had told her that he and his Dad had decided to leave early so they wouldn’t hit traffic. It was a quick conversation because Phillip said he didn’t have a lot of battery left on his phone, but at the end he did tell her that he loved her.

It made Aurora feel a little better about the way they left things.

But her heart still ached remembering the look in his eyes.

When Mulan and Ruby walked into the flower shop they engulfed her in hugs. _That_ was when she finally let herself cry.

Mulan had apologized over and over again, saying she should have checked with Phillip to make sure he hadn’t made plans for Aurora's birthday. But Aurora assured Mulan that it wasn’t her fault. But Mulan continued to show little signs of comfort to Aurora throughout the rest of the day. A few squeezes of her hand whenever Aurora seemed to be deep in thought, a trip to the bakery to get Aurora's favorite sweets, she even promised not to give Killian _too_ hard of a time when she met him.

When Killian walked into the apartment with three brown bags in his arms and saw the three women sprawled out on the couch, he had smirked. But thankfully he had refrained himself from making some vulgar comment.  Aurora introduced her friends to her roommate and Ruby swooned at almost everything Killian said, hanging on his every word.

Aurora had given Mulan a look, and she smiled and simply rolled her eyes. Ruby was a flirt. But she was committed. Mulan knew that. Ruby could find Killian attractive, even flirt with him – but at the end of the day, Ruby was in love with Mulan. And she’d never do anything that would ruin their relationship.

“So are you going to tell us what’s in the bags, Mr. Darcy?” Ruby batted her eyelashes at Killian, causing him to laugh and shake his head. Killian was in the kitchen now, making them all dinner. But he wouldn’t let them go near the bags he had brought home with him.

“Nope.” Killian popped the ‘p’ in the word causing Aurora to quietly chuckle when Ruby turned around on the couch in a pout.

Ruby looked to Aurora. “Your roommate may be hot, but he’s rude.”

Aurora snorted out a laugh, trying not to choke on her wine.

“I will say _one_ thing.” Killian said from the kitchen as he cooked. “I hope you brought some nice outfits.”

That caused Aurora look over at him. “Why?” She asked in a worried voice.

Aurora could only see the side of his face but spied his lip curving up a little into a knowing smirk.

She stood up, leaving Ruby and Mulan on the couch to watch after her. “Killian.” Her voice was stern. Aurora didn’t like surprises.

“Relax,” Killian drew out the word as Aurora walked over to where he stood. Her turned to face her, a wooden spoon of red sauce in front of her mouth, urging her to take a taste. She playfully glared before opening her mouth and letting him spoon feed her some of the sauce he was making. She closed her eyes as she swallowed – it was one of the best things she had ever tasted, and couldn’t help but let out a happy noise that made Killian chuckle. “-I know you and your friends have your traditions for the night before your birthday – I won’t disrupt those. _But_.” Aurora opened her eyes to look up at him. “I do have something planned for you ladies’ tomorrow night.”

That caused Aurora to quirk her brow, and the corners of Killians mouth twitch slightly as he tried to hide his smile at the look she was giving him.

“-I’m intrigued.” Ruby said from the living room. And when Aurora looked over at her, she was standing up and holding out her hand to pull up Mulan as well.

“Yes, what _do_ you have planned for us?” Mulan said, her voice a little agitated. Aurora looked over at her best friend and gave her a look, reminding her of the promise she made earlier to be nice to Killian. Mulan would be leaving after the weekend, Aurora had to continue living with Killian.

“I can’t give away all my secrets.” Killian simply shrugged as he set the wooden spoon down and turned the heat on low. “But I will say that a car will be picking you lovely women up at 8-o’clock tomorrow night. So be ready.” He then looked to Aurora as if he was contemplating something. “I _was_ going to wait until tomorrow to give you this. But I have a bit of running around to do. And I need to make sure you wear it.” He walked past her and over to where he had stashed the brown bags under the counter. “Close your eyes.” He instructed as he dug through the bag. Aurora smiled as she watched Ruby try to peek around him to see what he was grabbing.

She let out a little sigh before closing her eyes, doing as Killian said. Ruby’s laughter almost caused her to open her eyes, but before she could, something was being placed on top of her head. Aurora didn’t have to guess what it was; she knew Killian well enough. And she also knew his favorite nickname to call her.

Aurora opened her eyes, “A crown? Really?” She narrowed her eyes up at him as he stood in front of her, a wide grin on his face.

“Not just any crown, princess.” He told her before his fingers brushed through her hair to pull it behind her shoulders. Aurora playfully rolled her eyes as his hands stayed on her shoulders, spinning her around until he was guiding her out of the kitchen and through the living room, down the hall until they stood in front of the bathroom door. “Go on, have a look.” He urged her.

Aurora hesitated before turning the doorknob, opening it and walked inside, taking one last look back at Killian with yet another playful glare. When she stood in front of the mirror, she couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously?” She looked at her reflection, the obnoxious plastic tiara on her head with the number “50” at the top. Aurora spun and looked to Killian who was trying to hold back his laughter. “I am _not_ fifty!”

“It was the only one they had.” He shrugged. “I told you, love. Twenty-five is not a milestone birthday.”

“-It’s a pretty crown, Aurora!” Ruby shouted from down the hall.

“Very pink!” Mulan shouted next. “And fluffy!”

Aurora looked back at her reflection and couldn’t help but give in to a little smile. Killian walked into the bathroom, leaning down so he could whisper in her ear. “Trust me, no one is going to think you’re turning fifty.” He smirked as he looked at the mirror, watching as Aurora smiled at him. She then turned to face him.

“I think _you_ should wear it. It’s more believable, old man.” She taunted him, sticking out her tongue before hurrying out of the bathroom before he could say anything else.

Aurora could hear him laughing in the bathroom by the time she sat back down on the couch. When Killian walked down the hall and through the living room he threw her a playful glare saying; “Thirty-two is not that old.”

Mulan opened the second bottle of wine, Killian finished up dinner, and they all sat huddled in front of the coffee table. Ruby and Mulan were both amazed by how well Killian could cook. They all laughed, Mulan and Ruby told stories about their adventures, and Aurora had even convinced Killian to share about his adventures as well. Aurora told the girls about what had been going on in Storybrooke, and once her stomach was warm and her head fuzzy she began to tell them how much she had disliked Killian at first causing them all to laugh and Killian to simply shrug his shoulders with a lazy smirk.

Mulan had even paid Killian a compliment, pointing over to the bookshelf and telling him that it really was a beautiful design. And for the first time, Aurora used the polaroid camera Killian had given her for Christmas, which he tried to snatch away from her when she came running out with it, almost tumbling into him in the process. “That’s for your first adventure!” He reminded her.

“It’s my camera!” Aurora said back to him before sitting down between him and Ruby and thrust her arm forward, telling Mulan to scoot closer to Ruby so they could take a picture together. They ended up taking three because Aurora either ended up not getting Mulan or Killian in the frame. The third one was successful, mainly because Killian had grabbed the camera from Aurora and snapped the picture himself.

Mulan had her head pressed against Ruby’s shoulder and Ruby rest her head on top of Mulan’s shiny black hair. Killian had his arm wrapped around Auroras shoulder, pulling her close to him so she was snuggled against his side, one arm wrapped around his waist, and her hand resting on his stomach as they all smiled happily and blissfully drunk.

 _Well,_ Aurora, Mulan, and Ruby were blissfully drunk. Killian was not, and numerous times he called them all light-weights.

Once the clock struck midnight, Mulan all but tackled Aurora singing, “It’s official!”

Shortly after that, Killian revealed what was in the brown bags. A new Blu-ray player that allowed you to stream Netflix and Hulu so the girls could watch movies all night. Along with chips, and lots of bags of candy. He had even gotten a box of cupcakes.

After setting it up for them, which was no easy task with him being a little tipsy and Ruby making cat-calls every time he bent over, Killian said goodnight to the women, wishing Aurora a happy birthday and then walked down the hall into his room.

Aurora smiled as she snuggled up between Mulan and Ruby, happy that Killian agreed with her that they should stay at their place, not Ruby’s Granny’s.

She was happy.

Really happy.

Her best friend was back, Ruby was back, and Killian was going above and beyond to make sure that they all had a good time. She wondered what he was planning for tomorrow night, her mind buzzing with a million ideas as Mulan and Ruby bickered over watching something scary of funny. And then she frowned, thinking about how happy she felt in that moment. And how one very important person in her life wasn’t here.

And how for the last few hours…she hadn’t even noticed.

_x_

 

 

 

The car picked them up at 8pm.

It was David.

He was dressed very nicely as well. He had borrowed the car from Granny, knowing that his truck wouldn’t be able to carry the three women. And when Ruby saw the car pull up she burst into a fit of laughter, thinking that their ride would be Granny. And then frowned when David got out of the car, leaning close to Mulan and Aurora saying it would have been funnier if it had been Granny.

Ruby had started the night off with a glass of wine already.

David took them to the bar Killian worked at. She really shouldn’t have been surprised – it was the place he frequented at the most. Plus, he worked there as the manager. Aurora was the first to walk through the doors and quickly put her hand over her mouth as she gasped when all her friends stood in front of her, throwing confetti at her and clapping as they all sang “happy birthday” to her.

Aurora was _not_ expecting this. A few drinks on the house? Yeah. But not a party with all her friends.

Mary-Margaret rushed over to her, pulling her into a hug and then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards everyone.

It was an amazing night. Filled with lots and lots of laughter.

What surprised Aurora the most was that Jefferson was there.

He had come over for dinner a few times since giving Killian the promotion. They had become friends and Aurora was glad that Killian had someone to talk to when she wasn’t around. Jefferson came over to her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and pointing at the crown with a chuckle. He had bet Killian that she wouldn’t wear it and that he now owed him fifty bucks.

Aurora hadn’t been planning on wearing it – but at the last minute she saw it on the coffee table with a note taped to it. _Wear me,_ it read.

She had rolled her eyes, picking it up and carefully examined it. “50” It still caused her to laugh. Twenty-five _was_ a mile-stone birthday. Even Mulan and Ruby had agreed. But Killian still insisted it wasn’t. Aurora shrugged as she placed the crown on top of her head. When Mulan and Ruby came out of her room after getting dressed, they had burst into laughter. They didn’t think she would end up wearing it either.

But Killian had gotten it for her. And he was her friend.

Even if he was just teasing her.

Aurora watched and David spun Mary-Margret around in a twirl as they danced. Mulan and Ruby were dancing as well. She noticed then that most of her friends were in happy relationships – she wondered if Phillip had stayed, would they be dancing together to the song that was playing? The thought was enough to cause her eyes to swell with tears.

She had talked to Phillip earlier that day. He was with his family who had all shouted over the phone a happy birthday to her. Phillip had to fight off some of his cousins when they tried to take the phone from him to talk to Aurora, shouting that Phillip was being bore and moping around like a sad puppy without her there. Phillip had apologized saying that they were just trying to embarrass him.  But Aurora still felt bad.

They didn’t talk for very long. Mulan and Ruby had woken up by then and were demanding food. When Aurora told Phillip she loved him, he told her he loved her too, and that he was sorry he wasn’t there with her. She stayed on the phone even after Phillip had hung up, still pressing it to her ear in hopes that somehow, he’d come back. But all she heard was silence.

Aurora set her drink down on the nearest table before she found herself walking through the exit of the bar. She needed fresh air.

She didn’t know how long she was outside, sitting on the bench near the bar entrance. But suddenly she was not the only person sitting there. Killian was sitting next to her. They sat in silence for a while before she felt Killian move his hand on top of hers.

“I won fifty bucks tonight because of you.” Killian said after a beat.

That caused Aurora to smile. “I know.” She replied. Aurora moved her hand that Killian wasn’t holding to her head, taking off the crown and placing it on her lap. “Jefferson told me. I assume you’re splitting it with me?” Aurora turned her head slightly to look over at him with a playful smile. But she knew her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. Killian looked at her for a long moment but didn’t comment on it.

“Of course. That’s actually your birthday present.” He gave her a cheeky grin.

Aurora let out a huff of a laugh. He had already given her his present the night before. The Blu-Ray player. He had even offered to pay for the Netflix and Hulu once her free trial was up. But Aurora told him she’d pay. They settled on them splitting the cost, since they’d both be using it.

She looked away from him and they sat in silence for a few more minutes before Aurora spoke again. “You really didn’t have to do this, Killian.” Aurora spoke softly, looking forward to the parking lot full of cars.

Aurora felt him shift beside her. “Yeah, well. I suppose that twenty-five _is_ a milestone birthday.”

She laughed, ignoring the tear that rolled down her cheek. Aurora looked over at Killian who was watching her carefully. “I haven’t seen you at all tonight.” She decided to say, wiping away the stray tear. “You’ve been hiding.”

He shook his head with a little laugh. “You know, I do still tend to the bar, love. You wouldn’t know that – every person there was brining you drinks, you know princesses can’t get their own drinks.”

Aurora rolled her eyes at that with a small smile before looking away from Killian again, this time up at the stars. “I’m a horrible girlfriend.” Aurora said softly after a moment.

She heard Killian let out a scoff and let go of her hand. “You know that’s not true.”

“I should be with Phillip.” Aurora turned to face him. “He is so wonderful and planned a trip for us to meet his family – and I said no.”

He sighed as he looked to her. “I know you love Phillip. I know that he’s your first love and you want to please him – but you shouldn’t feel guilty about not going with him, Aurora. You hadn’t seen Mulan in almost a year. She’s your best friend. He should, and probably does, understand why you would choose to stay.”

She knew that was true.

“I’ll deny it if you ever tell him this – but Phillip is a good lad. He’s not a selfish man.” He said, almost as if he were trying to remind Aurora. “He’s a prince, not a pirate.” He smirked causing Aurora to give into a little laugh. Killian moved closer to Aurora, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. “He loves you, Aurora. You’re…an amazing, beautiful, charming girl. He’d be a fool to be upset with you over this.”

Aurora smiled a little, pressing her face into his shirt, his scent lingering in her nose. “This was our first fight.” Aurora admitted to him.

She felt his chest rumble as he laughed. “Oh, and there will be more to come. I assure you. I remember mine and Milah’s first fight. When we made up we swore we’d never fight. But we did. She was stubborn as hell and apparently she said I was stubborn as well.”

Aurora laughed at that.

“ _Obviously_ that’s not true and she was just being stubborn.” He added and Aurora's hand moved to his shirt, holding onto it as she continued to laugh. “We’d fight. Make up. Fight again. But it didn’t matter at the end of the day because we loved each other.” Killian moved his hand to Aurora's head, fingers gently stroking her hair. “Every couple fights. First loves, true loves, soulmates – they all fight. They make up…or maybe they don’t. But I really don’t think Phillip is going to give you up that easily. No matter how many more fights you have. And if he does,” He paused. “He is the _stupidest_ man I’ve ever met. An absolute idiot. A simpleton.”

“ _Okay, okay,_ ” Aurora laughed, swatting him in the chest with her hand that had been holding onto his shirt. She felt Killian turn his head slightly, his lips pressing into her hair. She smiled, thinking how almost a year ago she wanted nothing to do with Killian – that he was simply someone living down the hall that helped her pay the bills. Who had suddenly creeped up on her and became her friend.

And now,

she shook her head at the thought with a smile

 _Now,_ Killian Jones was her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the second part! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	3. part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is much shorter than the previous chapters. originally I planned on writing only three chapters for this story, but I made it four so I could split the last part into two chapters. either way - ENJOY!

 

 

* * *

 

 

A month after Aurora’s twenty-fifth birthday, the first little rip in her world began to unravel.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather sadly told Aurora that they could no longer afford to pay rent for the flower shop – that with all the supplies they needed, and with as little costumers they were getting, they just couldn’t keep up with all the money they owed. Aurora had been devastated. Working at the flower shop was something Aurora truly enjoyed, and yes, it had been very slow after the rush of Valentine’s day…but she had hope that somehow, they’d make it through the hardships. But it wasn’t enough.

Aurora had gathered her things and walked home, fighting hard against tears. She really did enjoy working with the sisters, especially since they had started to let her work in back with them. Working with plants, growing them, tending to them – it was almost therapeutic to Aurora. But now that was gone.

She had called Mulan and Ruby once she was home, not able to keep back the tears when Mulan answered the phone. They had talked for a good half-hour, Ruby and Mulan both trying to re-assure her that she’d find something – _yes,_ Aurora was sad that she lost her job that she loved. But she was also upset that she lost her income. Because she refused to move back into her parents’ house, but she could no longer afford to stay in her apartment with Killian.

Aurora wanted to continue to be independent, with no financial help from her parents. Mulan understood that, so did Ruby. Her parents weren’t bad people. They were kind and loving and wanted to give Aurora the world. But the young woman wanted to venture out on her own. For eighteen years they had catered to her every need, anything she ever wanted they would give her. But she knew that needed to change, that was why she had moved out and into the apartment with Mulan after they graduated high-school.

Mulan and Ruby had hung up after saying they’d call her back in an hour. So, Aurora sat on her couch and tried to pay attention to whatever show that she had last watched on Netflix. But she felt like with each passing minute her chest was tightening and she could hardly breathe. When the phone rang not even fifteen minutes after she hung up with Mulan and Ruby, she sighed out in relief that she would be distracted from her own thoughts.

It had been Granny. She was offering Aurora a waitressing position.

Ruby had called her. That’s why she and Mulan had gotten off the phone.

She took the job without hesitation.

When Killian came home she told him what had happened. He immediately offered to give her a job at the bar – that Jefferson wouldn’t mind. He almost looked panicked when she told him no. But then she told him she had already gotten a new job and watched as he relaxed, letting out a long breath in relief and then squeezed her hand telling her that he was sorry the flower shop was closing. Killian knew how much that job meant to her.

Aurora went to Phillips place that night telling him what happened. Things were better between them now, but there was still a slight difference in their relationship. And when Phillip told Aurora she shouldn’t take the job at Granny’s, and instead move in with him – she had been a little shocked. Phillip said he’d take care of her and she wouldn’t have to worry about working.

Aurora tried to explain to Phillip that she _enjoyed_ working and making money. To which Phillip told her that she’d never have to worry about money if she moved in with him. Phillip told her that he wanted to start a whole new life with her, and that he thought that they could be really happy living together.

She almost said yes. Because Aurora could imagine herself living happily ever after with Phillip. But something made her say no. _Someone._ A face in her mind.

Killian Jones.

She couldn’t leave him with all the responsibility of the apartment. Aurora knew that he couldn’t afford it on his own. And Killian had been so kind offering her a job at the bar he worked at so she wouldn’t have to move back in with her parents. Not the mention the fact that Killian was her best friend. She couldn’t leave him – not like that.

Aurora said no.

Phillip looked at her like she had broken his heart.

Aurora didn’t think she would ever forget the look on his face for the rest of her life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**SEPTEMBER**

It was summer in Storybrooke, but the weather was anything but sunny. And neither was Aurora.

“-Good morning, Sherriff!” Granny said from the floor of the diner as Graham walked in.

Aurora had been working at the diner for three months now. Summer had come and gone, but the weather was still warm enough to get away with wearing just a light dress under her apron.

“Good morning, Granny!” Sherriff Graham said back in a happy tone before he made his way over to the counter where Aurora was wiping off the mess of spilt coffee that Victor Whale had made after running out of the diner upon getting a page from the hospital. “Good morning, Aurora.” He smiled as he sat down, picking up a menu and looking through it.

“Good morning, Graham,” Aurora replied as she set the rag under the counter and walked over to where the coffee pot was, grabbing a mug from one of the shelves above it, and brought it over to Graham, pouring him a fresh cup of a coffee.

He let out a happy noise once he drank it. “You really do know how to make a decent cup of coffee, Aurora.” Graham complimented her causing Aurora to chuckle.

Graham had Killian to thank for that. He taught her how to make a decent pot, not as delicious as his, but good enough to serve at the diner. Granny had been happy when Aurora brought her a cup one morning as she worked in the back office, saying that it was the best cup anyone had ever made in the diner.

It made her happy, and Killian had laughed when she came home and told him about it with a big grin on her face.

Aurora enjoyed waitressing for Granny, it let her be around more of the towns people, making new friendships with the regulars. Her two regulars each morning were Dr. Whale and Sherriff Graham. Whale would try and flirt with Aurora and Graham would roll his eyes at him and shake his head. Graham knew Aurora was with Phillip, and she was sure Victor knew as well, she just didn’t think he cared. She also enjoyed that she had a discount on Granny’s cooking as well, and that each night Granny would offer her food that was still in the kitchen to bring home. But Aurora _barely_ was able to afford her half of the rent. And she was getting to the very last of her money that she had saved up with her splitting the groceries and house supplies with Killian as well.

“Do you know if anyone is hiring around town, Graham?” Aurora asked as she placed the coffee pot down. He looked up at her with a curious look, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“You aren’t going to be working here anymore?” He asked her.

“No, I plan to continue working here.” Aurora clarified. “But I think I’m going to need second job. Part-time. I need the extra money.” She was honest with him. There was something about Graham and his kind soul that made her trust him and confide in him.

“Hmm,” He pursed his lips as he set down his coffee cup. “Ever thought of becoming a Deputy?” The Sherriff teased her with a crooked grin.

Aurora laughed, shaking her head.

“Party planner?” He said next. “You threw Jones one hell of a birthday party.”

Aurora smiled at the memory of Killians little party she threw at their apartment. Jefferson had come, and Aurora had invited Whale and Graham as well. It wasn’t as big as the party Killian had thrown her, but Aurora had stocked the fridge with beer and the guys were happy about that. Phillip had even come for a while before heading back to his house, saying he was too scared of their shenanigans. That had made them all laugh as Phillip smiled. It was the first genuine smile he gave in a while and it made Auroras heart almost burst with happiness. He had even pulled her into a long passionate kiss at the door, whispering in her ear how much he loved her. When he left Aurora had pressed her fingers to her lips, the feel of his kiss still lingering on them.

Afterwards, they all began to play games, watch movies, and the boys would drink. Aurora couldn’t help but laugh that a thirty-three-year-old man had essentially agreed to a sleepover as his birthday party. Killian had even brought out her polaroid camera he had gotten her for Christmas and made her take a picture of the four men. And then he grabbed her into his lap, telling the guys to get in the picture and took another. Aurora loved the picture.

She was in Killians lap laughing, Jefferson was kissing her cheek while Killian glared at him playfully with his mouth hanging open in shock, Whale was behind them making a face, and Graham, who wasn’t quite ready for the picture, had his eyes closed.

It was her favorite picture in the whole world.

And the next morning she decided that it didn’t belong in her scrapbook, but instead, it belonged on the fridge.

“I might be good at throwing parties for eight-year-olds.” Aurora chuckled.

Graham laughed, nodding in agreement.

They chatted for a while before Graham got a call on his scanner. There had been some sort of public dispute and the Sheriff needed to go keep the peace. Aurora went on to clean up a bit and then take orders for the morning rush. It had been easy to remember some of the regular’s orders, so it wasn’t too difficult to get the hang of everything. There was one patron that never had the same thing for breakfast each morning. But, he also happened to be a child. His father on the other hand had the same meal each morning.

Mr. Gold and Baelfire.

“And what can I get you today, Bae?” Aurora asked, crouching down so she was at eyesight with the young boy. The boy sucked in his lower lip as he tried to think. Aurora smiled, winking at him. “I’ll give you another minute.” She then turned her attention towards Mr. Gold. “Eggs over easy, smoked ham and a wheat toast?”

“That would be lovely, thank you. And a cup of coffee?”

Aurora nodded with a smile. “I’ll be right back with your coffee and to take this handsome boy’s order.” She smiled down at Baelfire before walking away and behind the counter to grab the coffee pot and a mug for Mr. Gold. She watched the two across the diner and frowned. It was hard to look at them the same – wondering if Mr. Gold that Milah had passed. And that the man she had run away with was living in the bedroom across the hall from Aurora.

When she returned, Bae looked up at her happily and pointed to the menu. ‘This.” He told her. He looked to his father who narrowed his eyes at him like any parent would, and Bae quickly added the word, “Please.” Causing Aurora to giggle.

“Well, Bae…it’s not exactly lunch time…but I don’t think Granny would mind doing a special order for my favorite costumer.” Aurora winked causing Bae to blush.

She left the two of them and took the order back to Granny, who simply laughed when reading Baelfire’s order. Aurora brought out some juice for Bae, picking out his favorite coffee mug that she had set aside just for him and then asked them if they needed anything else.

“I do need something else,” Mr. Gold said. “If it’s not too much of a bother.”

“Of course,” Aurora said, pulling out her little notepad only to have Mr. Gold stop her with a smile.

“Not to order, dearie.” He smiled. “For the next few months, I will be going out of town on the weekends and I need someone to watch Baelfire for me.”

Aurora looked at him in surprise. She couldn’t even form any words to leave her mouth.

“You did so well with him when he was just a babe…I thought perhaps that bond may still be there?”

“Yes, of course.” Aurora finally managed to speak. “I will have to check my schedule with Granny beforehand, but I’m sure we can work things out.”

“I would need you to be available at all times, Aurora.” Mr. Gold said in a serious tone now. “I can’t have you working here as well.”

Aurora frowned. She wanted to watch Bae again, to be a part of his life – but was it _just_ for her? Perhaps there was another reason she was willing to take this job that didn’t have to do with needing the extra cash? She shook her head; no. It wasn’t. And she couldn’t take the job if it meant she’d have to give up her waitressing job with Granny. “I’m sorry, Mr. Gold. I’m barely able to afford rent as it is. I can’t quit my job here. I do hope you find someone else to watch Bae.” She smiled down at the boy who was too busy coloring to pay attention to the conversation she was having with his father.

“I don’t think you understand. I would be paying you a very nice salary. One that I’m sure would accommodate your money troubles. I would also be loaning you the old car you used when you worked for me before.”

She looked at him with another shocked expression.

“And I can assure you that I’d be paying you much more than you are making here.”

“…For weekends?” Aurora needed to clarify, just to make sure she wasn’t misunderstanding.

“Weekends, and occasionally during the weekday if need be.”

Aurora looked back at Granny who was helping a customer and then back to Mr. Gold.

“I will let you speak with Mrs. Lucas to make your arraignments for the rest of the week. But I will need you before the weekend. If you want the job.”

He handed her a card with his current information and then told her to get on with her work. She stood there so stunned that it wasn’t until Granny called her name that Aurora actually left the booth Mr. Gold and Bae were seated at.

The job seemed too good to be true – weekends and maybe a few days a week with a salary larger than the one she made while working with the sisters and a car. Aurora felt as though she needed to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. If she had been given this opportunity a year ago – she would have said yes in a heartbeat.

But now she was hesitating.

And it had everything to do with Killian Jones.

 

* * *

 

 

“He offered you a job?”

The shock in Killian voice was almost humorous. The way his voice went up a pitch when he said the word job. But when Aurora ducked her head to hide a smile, she could feel his glare on her.

“How do you find this situation funny, love?” He asked next, moving to stand in front of her. “You don’t know the man, Aurora. He’s dangerous.”

“I do know him! I’ve known him since I was a child, Killian!” Aurora had to remind her roommate. “Look, I don’t know his and Milah’s relationship like you may have,”

“ _May_ have,” Killian interrupted her with a scoff, scandalized and dramatic as ever that Aurora was suggesting that he _may not have known the whole story_.

Aurora sighed. “-As I was saying; Mr. Gold has never come across as… _dangerous_ to me. He’s always been kind.”

Killian raked his hand roughly through his hair. “’Rora, I know you’ve been stressed about money…but I can help,”

“-Stop.” Aurora interrupted him. “I don’t need any help from you or _anyone_ ,” She stressed. Aurora knew Killian well enough by now to see the man go off to Phillip asking him to talk some sense into her.

“I’m not talking about paying for everything Aurora…just covering more than I do now to help until you can find a job that isn’t so…” He trailed off.

“Dangerous?” Aurora echoed his earlier word about Mr. Gold. “Watching over a young boy does not seem very dangerous to me. He’s already gone through his terrible twos so I don’t think I have much to worry about on that front.” He wouldn’t look her in the eyes so Aurora moved closer to him, pressing her hand to his arm. “You always talk about how dangerous Mr. Gold is but…you never give me any real reason as to why you think that way…what aren’t you telling me?”

He shook his head, still not looking at her.

“Killian,” She said his name softly causing him to finally look at her.

“I can’t…I made a promise to Milah.”

Aurora frowned. “I know you’re worried…but I’m not only doing this for the money or the car-”

“He’s giving you a bloody car!”

Aurora continued on, ignoring his outburst. “But I’m doing this for Baelfire as well. He needs to get out of that house and make friends his own age. Honestly, I don’t think he’s had a true friend his entire life. _I_ can be his friend too…don’t you think Milah would want the best for her son?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “She would want her son away from that bloody coward.”

Aurora inhaled deeply, she knew this was a frustrating situation for Killian. But truth be told; he had no say in whether or not she was to take the job. Yes, he was important to her, her very best friend. But this was more about Baelfire now.

“I’m going to take the job, Killian.” She finally decided.

“’Rora,”

“No. I’m doing this for Milah. Baelfire deserves to have a normal life. And if you truly believe Mr. Gold is so dangerous – wouldn’t you want the boy to be with someone who will do anything to protect him?” Killian walked away from Aurora, moving over to the living room and taking a seat on the couch. Aurora followed after him. “And perhaps…it’ll give you the chance to get to know him.”

He held his face in his hands as he leaned forward. “I came to Storybrooke to honor Milah’s last wish. To…apologize to the boy for her. And…to apologize myself. I took his mother away from him.” Killian admitted. “I knew she was a mum…God knows I’d do anything to see my mum again.”

Aurora frowned, Killian didn’t say much about his family. Sometimes he mentioned his brother, but only in passing. She bent down so she was kneeling in front of him, pulling him by the wrists so he could drop his face from his hands in the process. He had tears in his eyes and it made something in Aurora twist, almost ache for him. “You didn’t _take_ Milah from Bae, Killian. Did you hold her captive pretending to be a pirate?” She asked him, earning a little twitch at the corners of his mouth. “-Did you ask for a ransom? No. You know why? Because you are _not_ a pirate, Killian. You’re…just a man who fell in love with a woman who happened to have a life before she met you. _She_ left Bae.”

Killian frowned. “I let her.”

“It was her decision.” Aurora had to remind him again. “And I’m so sorry she won’t ever get the chance to tell him how sorry she was but…you can’t change the past. The only thing you can do is make sure Bae has a good future… _for her._ That’s why I’m taking this job. Not for the money and its perks…but because Bae needs someone. And I’m going to be there for him…I hope someday you can be too.” She got up, hands gingerly letting go of his wrists as she did so.

A strong hand wrapped around her wrist now, stopping her from walking away. Aurora turned to look back at him and Killian was now standing.

“When will you be starting?” Killian asked her.

“This weekend.”

He nodded, looking away from her for a long moment before looking back down, his blue eyes looked like the sea during a storm. “Perhaps you take him to the park…”

Aurora smiled. “There’s one just outside of town. By the docks.”

“Sounds lovely.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was her first weekend on the job.

Aurora had taken Baelfire to the park, just as Killian had suggested.

The stubborn man had yet to show.

Aurora looked at the playground where Baelfire was happily swinging by himself on a swing set. She frowned, wishing that Killian had just shown up. He chose a park where there was absolutely no children and poor Bae had no one to play with. The park was just outside of town near the docks and Aurora could understand why there weren’t any kids around. Most parents might worry about their child being so close to the water. But Aurora was keeping a close eye on Baelfire.

She kept the cellphone that Mr. Gold had provided her with, close to her on the park bench. Aurora would glance at it ever so often in hopes that Killian had texted letting her know that he was on his way. But he hadn’t.

And Aurora knew well enough by now to know that he wouldn’t.

Aurora tried to keep herself from getting too frustrated. But seeing Baelfire play all by himself (though he seemed happy and content) upset the young woman. There were plenty good parks around town filled with children his age where he could make friends.

But Killian had chosen _this_ one.

And he wasn’t even going to show up.

A flash of long blonde hair caught her eye just as a young girl zipped by Aurora, laughing as she ran towards the money bars. It was the laugh that gave the girl away. _Grace._ Jefferson’s daughter. The young girl had the happiest laugh, it always made Aurora smile when she heard it.

“I’ll be over on the bench with Miss Aurora, Grace. You don’t go too close to the water!”

Aurora smiled as Jefferson took a seat next to her, a scarf wrapped around his neck and a warm jacket to keep the chill away.

“Damn this weather,” Jefferson cursed, rubbing his hands together to keep himself warm.

Her lips quirked up into a little smile. “Language.” Aurora warned him. “I heard from Mary-Margaret that Grace is picking up on quite a few naughty words.”

Jefferson looked over at Aurora with a sheepish grin. “It was _one_ time. And I hardly consider Grace saying _crap_ a reason for detention.”

Aurora giggled, tightening her jacket around her. It was pretty chilly today. She was glad she packed an extra jacket for Baelfire before they left his house.

“I meant to apologize sooner,” Jefferson said, surprising Aurora after a long comfortable silence. She looked over at him, her brow raised. “About the flower shop. It was unfortunate it closed. And even more unfortunate you lost your job because of it. Killian mentioned from time to time how much you enjoyed working for the Sisters.” He told her. It made Aurora smiled. “And boy oh boy did Killian try to sell you to me for a job at the bar. But I had just hired someone to do our books, I apologize. I would have given you the job in a heartbeat if it had been the day before,”

“Oh, Jefferson, don’t worry about it.” Aurora tried to assure the man.

“It’s a woman… _Belle._ She came in asking for any position that we had available. I couldn’t very well give her a job cleaning the bathrooms, so I figured I’d let someone else do the books for a change. She very good at it so far. And Grace loves her. I actually tried to set her up on a date with Killian – but the mans a mystery when it comes to women.”

Aurora chuckled.

“So,” Jefferson drew out the words. “How are things with your dashing prince?” He asked with a smirk when Aurora looked over at him with narrowed eyes, not enjoying that Jefferson now referred to Phillip as _‘prince’_ too. “I haven’t seen you two around town lately…are you still together?”

Aurora looked at him in amusement. “We are just fine.”

“It’s just, I haven’t really seen the two of you together since Killians birthday. And that was a few months ago. I thought maybe you two were taking some time apart. And Killian never mentions him anymore.”

“Do you two even work? Or do you just sit around gossiping like housewives?” Aurora teased with a warm smile.

Jefferson laughed, tightening the scarf around his neck. “I just like to know who the eligible bachelorettes are around town.” He teased her back.

It struck Aurora that she had never asked Jefferson about Graces mother. Jefferson himself was a bit of a mystery to the town. He lived deep in the woods, just he and Grace all by themselves in a large house. For the first few years of Graces life, the town wondered if Jefferson ever left the house.

Aurora had only been sixteen when the towns handsome loner had been seen around town with a pregnant woman. But soon he disappeared again and no one thought anything of it.

And then when Grace was four, Jefferson started showing up around town again with the little girl usually clutched to his leg.

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Aurora said, keeping her eyes on Baelfire who now had a companion to play with. The two kids running around the playground together now.

“Go ahead.” Jefferson told her.

“Grace’s mother.”

“Ah,” He breathed out.

“I don’t mean to pry,” Aurora started to apologize.

“You’re not prying, Aurora.” Jefferson stopped her. “I was just wondering why you hadn’t asked sooner.”

Aurora frowned, playing with the hem of her jacket. “I remember seeing you with a pregnant woman when I was sixteen…but then you just disappeared.”

“Her name was Alice.” Jefferson said after clearing his throat.

_Was._

“She died giving birth to Grace, sadly.” He went on to tell her.

Aurora bit down on her lip, not knowing if she should ask her next question. “Does Grace know…about her mother?”

Jefferson nodded. “I told you when she was old enough to understand. I think the reason I locked us away for the first few years of her life…is because I didn’t want to face a world without the love of my life…Alice. I didn’t want Grace to have to face a world without her mother. But I couldn’t keep us hidden away forever.”

“How do you do it? How do you cope when you lose the love of your life?” Aurora wondered,

Jefferson shrugged. “I have Grace.” He told her. “If I didn’t…I don’t think I would be able to cope.” He admitted. “I look at our daughter and I see Alice in her and I know she’s still with us. And that helps.”

That’s why she wanted so badly for Killian to have a relationship with Baelfire. He may not be the child’s father. But Baelfire was Milah’s son. It wouldn’t make the loss go away, but it may ease the pain?

Her phone beeped.

It was Killian.

_Working at the bar with Jefferson. Can’t make it._

Aurora set her phone down, not bothering to reply.

He lied to her.

It was one thing to not show up – but to lie to her about why he couldn’t come?

“I see you joined the new world of cellphones.” Jefferson teased, breaking Aurora from her thoughts. She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. It made Jefferson frown at her. He grabbed the cellphone from her and quickly put in his number. “If you ever want Baelfire to have a playdate with Grace, the kid is always ready to go to the park. Especially this one – she loves the smell of the sea.”

Aurora took the phone back from him and smiled.

She thought Grace and Baelfire forming a friendship would be a wonderful idea. The boy needed friends in his life. And though Grace was slightly older, the girl was kind.

As was her father.

Jefferson was a good man.

Killian shouldn’t be using him in his lies.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks into her new job, Aurora was woken up one morning by someone knocking loudly on the apartment door. She quickly pulled on her robe on and hurried out of her room, hearing Killian groaning loudly at the sound of consistent knocking.

Mr. Gold stood in the hallway when Aurora unlocked and opened the door. “Mr. Gold,” She said in surprise. What time was it? What day was it? Oh no – how long did she sleep?

It was Friday, right?

“I have to run out of town for the day.” Mr. Gold told her, ushering Baelfire to his side with a backpack hanging off the boy’s arm. “Can you watch him?” He asked, grabbing the backpack from Baelfire and handing it over to Aurora.

“Of course!” Aurora squeaked out, not expecting this to happen.

She had only been working on the weekends

Mr. Gold had told her that she’d be working during the week somedays too, but it hadn’t happened so far. And to have him just show up? She was a little flustered.

“Be good for Aurora, son.” Mr. Gold told Baelfire, kissing the top of his head.

Mr. Gold left and Aurora let the young boy inside, locking the door after closing it. She then looked down at Baelfire who stood by her side. She’d need to take him out for breakfast since she had planned on doing the grocery shopping later today. “Here, let me take off your coat.” She said softly as she hung up Baelfire’s backpack on the coat rack by the front door. Aurora bent down and helped the little boy take off his coat.

“Who’s that?” Baelfire asked in a small voice.

Aurora stood up, holding Baelfire’s jacket in her hand.

Killian stood there, eyes wide as he stared at Milah’s son.

You could hear a pin drop in the room it was so quiet.

“Mr. Gold needs me to watch him for today…I hope that’s okay.” Aurora said carefully, moving Baelfire away from the front door and closer to where Killian stood. But he didn’t speak. Aurora decided she’d speak for him. “Baelfire, this is my friend…Mr. Jones. Can you say hi?” Aurora introduced the two. She looked down to see Baelfire looking up at Killian.

“Hi, Mr. Jones.”

Killian still stood speechless.

And then he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Four days pass.

Killian hasn’t come home.

And he’s ignored all of Auroras messages.

She goes as far as to text Jefferson just to make sure that Killian is alive.

Jefferson texts Aurora telling that that Killian has been staying at his house for the past four days. He asks her if everything is okay.

Aurora feels a deep fear inside her.

Because she doesn’t know if everything is okay between them.

She thinks that _this_ is what will end their friendship.

Aurora had somehow crossed the line with it came to Baelfire.

And because of that…she probably just lost her best friend.

 

* * *

 

 

“May I ask what has caused these frequent visits?” Phillip asked her as they sat on the couch in his living room. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his thumb rubbing softly against her skin. She felt so content snuggled up to him on his sofa. It felt safe and it was a good distraction from her worry about Killian.

Not that she had heard from him.

It wasn’t as if she were trying to get in touch with him either. She had spent the last week staying with Phillip. She even went as far to pack a few things from home to have at his place. Phillip had looked so happy when she showed up on his door with a bag in hand, his grin so large Aurora thought his cheeks would surely be sore within the hour.

Aurora smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder and looked up. “Are you already tired of me?” She teased.

He chuckled, looking down at her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Aurora closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of his lips on her skin. “I could never tire of you, my love.” Phillip told her softly.

Aurora truly loved this man. And that love made her think back on her conversation with him after she lost her job at the flower shop. He asked her to move in with him and she said no.

But why?

_Killian._

She felt some sort of loyalty to Killian.

But now he wasn’t even speaking to her and her overwhelming fear of losing him form her life was too strong for her to comprehend.

He was her best friend. That’s why she was afraid of losing him. It was the only explanation. Mulan had left her and now Killian was pulling away from her. The thought of losing another person she cared about was too much for Aurora.

And here she sat, wrapped in the arms of a man who truly loved her and it became so clear.

Aurora knew what needed to happen.

It would either make or break her friendship with Killian.

She just had to go over a few things with Phillip before having her big talk with Killian.

Later that night, she sent Killian a text message: _we need to talk._

He replied this time.

_Okay._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aurora showed up to their apartment the next night ready to have it out with Killian. But when she walked through the door to the cozy little apartment, the aroma of her favorite dish being made distracted her. The table was set and Killian was placing their drinks on the table when she got inside. He looked up at her, swallowed hard, and then walked back into the kitchen.

They ate in silence.

It just gave her more reason as to why she should move in with Phillip. Here she was, sitting with someone who she considered her best friend, who could hardly even look at her. It hurt her.

Aurora set down her fork and looked to Killian. A little move to try and get him to talk. Her attention was on him – perhaps she could make him feel so uncomfortable by staring that he’d finally open his mouth and say how he was feeling.

Killian let out a long sigh and Aurora watched as his fingers dragged through his hair. It was getting long, Aurora had noticed how long it was getting the morning he left and didn’t come back. She thought about making a comment about it to break the ice – but instead, she waited for him to speak.

“I’m sorry, ‘Rora.”

It felt like a weight was lift off her shoulders since he had left.

“I know I can be…disappointing.” He admitted. “That’s part of the reason why…with Baelfire,” he struggled to get his words out. “For Milah’s sake…I just…don’t want to be a bloody disappointment. And…that’s what I am. It’s who I’ve always been.”

Aurora did not like the way he was speaking about himself. Because the way he saw himself? It was far from the way she saw him. “You’re not a disappointment, Killian. You make some questionable choices, yes, but…I know it comes from a good place. It comes from your heart,”

“-I don’t have a heart anymore, ‘Rora,” He disagreed.

“You do.” Aurora argued, moving her hand across the table to grab his and hold it tight. “I’ve seen it.”

Killian was looking at her differently now. As if he were seeing something that wasn’t there before. It made Auroras entire body flush and her heart beat rapidly in her chest. This rush of affection she felt for Killian in that moment caused her to pull away from.

He opened his mouth, ‘Rora already forming on his lips – but she interrupted him.

“I’m moving in with Phillip.” She blurted out.

It was a surprise to Killian from the way he was looking at her now.

And it was also a surprise to Aurora.

 _Yes,_ she had been ready to move in with Phillip if Killian didn’t apologize and explain himself.

But he _had._

But she needed to go.

They sat in silence again.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been two weeks since Aurora told Killian she was moving in with Phillip.

They were civil.

But things were different between them.

Killian would still make her coffee each morning, but he didn’t stay to have their morning chat she had grown too familiar with. He’d brew the pot and then go back into his bedroom.

It made Aurora start to question things.

Was the only reason they became friends because of the close vicinity?

Would she have ever become friends with a man like him if she had bumped into him on the streets of Storybrooke? Perhaps their entire friendship was only because she had an open room available.

 _No,_ she disagreed. No. They were true friends. She had to believe that.

But would their friendship survive after she finally takes her last box to Phillips?

It would be another two weeks before she could leave and move in with her boyfriend. Aurora wanted to make sure that everything was sorted out financially – she refused to leave if Killian couldn’t make it on his own. But he told her with his new promotion from Jefferson that he’d be picking up more hours.

Killian told Aurora he’d be fine on his own; that’d he done it long before he moved to Storybrooke and would be just fine doing it again.

But it didn’t ease her guilt.

 

* * *

 

 

Aurora loved her new home.

_She did._

It was so cozy – it almost felt like a modern-day cottage.

It wasn’t like her apartment, though, so bright and open to the town - but she did love it.

_Honestly._

Before she left, Aurora had handed Killian two months’ worth of rent in an envelope. But he refused to take it.

She could still remember standing in the middle of the living room as Phillip and David brought down the last of her boxes. Killian stood with her, not really speaking. The room somehow looked empty even though she had let Killian keep all the furniture in the apartment since Phillip already had his own. Really, the only things she was bringing were the things from her bedroom.

There was one thing, though, that Killian insisted she take with her.

_The bookshelf._

_“You can take it, ‘Rora.”_ Killian had told her, catching her looking at the large bookshelf, her eyes narrowing in on the roses wrapped in vines that Geppetto had hand carved so beautifully. _“Most of the books are yours anyway,”_ He began to list why she should take it with her.

 _“No,”_ Aurora told him, shaking her head. _“You designed it, you spent all that money on it.”_

 _“Consider it my parting gift to you.”_ He said with a little smile.

But it had made Aurora frown.

 _“When you say it like that it feels like you’re saying we won’t ever see each other again,”_ She tried to joke, hiding the hurt. But there was a seriousness in her voice.

The fact that Killian didn’t answer her made her worry further.

 _“Killian,”_ Aurora had said, reaching out to touch his hand until he finally allows her to hold onto it. Their fingers entwine and Aurora takes a moment to appreciate how they fit well together. Aurora says something she’s been afraid to say since she told him that she was moving in with Phillip. It was a plea. _“Please don’t leave Storybrooke.”_

Killian had held her gaze for a long minute, eyes never leaving her own. He swallowed hard and squeezed her hand tight. _“I won’t.”_

 

* * *

 

 

**THANKSGIVING**

 

 

It was the first holiday that Phillip and Aurora would be hosting in their home. She had invited all their friends and family as well with the hope that things would go smoothly.

Luckily for her, Mary-Margert offered to help cook so Aurora wouldn’t be overwhelmed. It was hard enough hosting the dinner party and making sure she had everything she’d need – the thought of having to cook everything as well? It was enough to make Auroras brain frazzle a bit.

Jefferson had brought many pie choices, having to take two trips to his car to bring them all in. The man told Aurora that it had been Graces idea to have multiple pie choices instead of just pumpkin pie, and Aurora had smiled at the young girl telling her that without even knowing it, Grace had brought Auroras _favorite_ pie. Lemon meringue pie. Grace had grinned, looking up at her father and whispered; _that’s my favorite pie too!_ Before she ran off to go play with some of the other children at the dinner.

She enjoyed Jefferson company, truly. But Aurora had ulterior motives as to why she invited Jefferson and his daughter. The young woman hoped that if Jefferson came – Killian would come as well.

He does.

Things haven’t been the same between them. _Well,_ things hadn’t been the same between them since she took the job for Mr. Gold. But things were worse now that she moved out.

The only time Aurora saw him was when she was walking around town on her days off. There were times that she thought about popping into their old apartment or even the bar he worked at just to see him. But something in the back of her head always whispered not to.

Aurora texts him every so often to check up on him and Killian always assures her that he’s fine. But that’s as far as the conversation goes. Mostly because Aurora knows that Killian hates using smartphones as much as she does. She remembered how relentless he was when she first brought her new phone home and asked him how to work it. And then _he_ couldn’t figure out most of the features either and would grumble on about why the phone needed so many different functions. Which prompted Aurora to tease him about how much of an old grump he sounded like. It had surprised her when Killian came home the next day with his own smartphone (one of Jefferson’s old phones.)

The first week of having the phone he’d send her many texts with different emojis – but after a week of the phone, he grew tired of it.

It seemed like not much was able to keep Killians attention for long.

Phones, cities, and for a while; women.

But Aurora and Jefferson had come up with a little plan for tonight’s dinner. As his guest, Jefferson invited Belle to Thanksgiving in hopes that with Auroras push, Killian may finally take an interest in the book keeper.

It didn’t really seem to be working…mostly because Jefferson seemed to be chatting up Belle and from the way the woman beamed at Jefferson; the more Aurora was sure that Killian asking Belle out was a bad idea.

Aurora just didn’t want Killian to be…lonely.

Because even with how happy Phillip made her and how well things had been going since she moved in…Aurora still felt very lonely.

Looking around the room, Aurora tried to spot Killian. But he was nowhere to be found. There weren’t many places downstairs where he could hide, so Aurora left the living area and searched the first floor for her former roommate. She felt her heart rate kick up at the thought that he may have left, but she tried to push that worry aside as he made her way up the stairs to see if Killian had gone up to the second floor of the home.

He hadn’t been in the living room, dining room, or kitchen downstairs. He must be upstairs.

She finds him in Phillips study.

Aurora watches him as he stares at the bookshelf he designed. It’s still beautiful as ever, filled with all of Phillips beautiful first addition books from authors Aurora only heard about during her high school years in her literature class. She still hadn’t dared to read one of the books Phillips would marvel over, telling her she’d love reading. Mostly because she doesn’t want to let him down if she read the book and didn’t enjoy it as much as him.

Aurora enjoyed books about adventures and far off lands; fairytales.

Though, she’d never tell Killian that. He teased her enough by calling her princess.

_Phillip would never tease you for enjoying those books…_

“Where are your books?”

He startled her. It made her smile a little, seeing as she was the one spying on him. Aurora walked further into the room, moving to stand next to Killian and enjoy the view of the bookshelf that he had designed. “Philip has a bookshelf in his room. _Our_ room.” She quickly corrected herself. “I keep my books in there so I can read them at night.”

There’s a change in the rooms atmosphere. Killian is holding something back – there’s something he wants to say but he’s biting down on his tongue to stop himself. Aurora nudges him a bit with her elbow, letting him know that he was free to speak.

“So, he just uses _our_ bookshelf for his books now?” He asks her, there’s a bitterness in his tone that surprises Aurora.

“Our room is too small for the bookshelf to fit in there with everything else.” Aurora tries to explain – but why did she feel like she needed to explain herself? “I asked him if we could place it somewhere else so I could still keep it. He was kind enough to let me use his study,”

“- _Kind_ enough.” He mocks. It made Aurora feel so small. “How kind of him to allow you space in the home you two share now. _Apparently._ ” He mumbles the last word.

“Apparently?” She echoes back in a vicious tone.

Killian turns to face her, his neck is flushed from anger. “-Half of your boxes aren’t even unpacked, ‘Rora!” He raises his voice.

Auroras skin flushes the same as Killians as an anger swells inside her. “You were snooping around my home?”

“No, love. I was snooping around your princes’ home. There’s not a trace of you in this place.”

“-Just because I haven’t unpacked all my things,”

He doesn’t let her finish what she was trying to say. “-Are you happy, Aurora? Here. Are you happy living with Phillip?”

Aurora is started.

_Of course she’s happy here!_

She opens her mouth to speak but closes it as her eyebrows knit together in a scowl. She needs to take a moment before answering him, just to collect herself from how much anger she feels towards him in that moment. “Of course I’m happy here!”

Killian laughs, shaking his head at her. “Tell that to your face.”

 _Enough._ He had no right to say these things to her.

“Did you come here for any other reason than to criticize me?” Aurora decides to ask him, looking at him with a hard glare. “Because if not – I think you should leave.”

He does leave.

And Aurora is left feeling miserable.

Not because of their fight.

But because he’s _gone._

And she feels so lonely that she could cry.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**CHRISTMAS.**

 

 

The day had started off wonderfully, Phillip had gone all out to make this Christmas special for Aurora. The house was decorated so lovely and Aurora didn’t even lift a finger for it. Phillip had snuck out of their bedroom the night before and stayed up all night making the place look like a winter wonderland for Aurora. She had complained that they hadn’t gotten much snow and that for the first time it didn’t truly feel like Christmas in Storybrooke.

Phillip did everything he could to make Aurora smile. The way his eyes lit up when Aurora walked down the stairs to see his work. He looked like a child, so pleased with himself. It made her heart swell with love for him. Phillip made Aurora her favorite breakfast; French toast and sausage links and a side of scrambled eggs.

Around noon, Aurora left the house to drive over to Mr. Golds home where Baelfire eagerly waited for his nanny with the present he bought her. Aurora brought his present as well, a shiny red bike she had gotten at a thrift shop. Baelfire had been going on and on about wanting to learn how to ride a bike every since Grace showed up to the park one day with Jefferson on a purple bike. Baelfire wanted a _red_ bike. So, Aurora drove around each thrift shop until she found a red bicycle.

Phillip asked her why she didn’t just buy him a new bike online – surely, they’d be safer.

But she wanted Baelfire to have something unique, unlike every other kid in towns bikes.

Baelfire had been so happy he jumped up and down in excitement. The once shy and reserved boy surprising his father with how truly excited he was in that moment. Mr. Gold had laughed and smiled happily at Aurora, thanking her for making his son so happy.

Aurora stayed for a bit, eating the cookies Baelfire had made for her with Mr. Gold and then opened her present from the two. It was a framed picture of her and Baelfire. She smiled, pushing back the pain in her heart she felt when Baelfire said that he wanted her to have a picture of him for her home.

It hurt because she had many pictures of Baelfire. Of his _mother._ Aurora was not the boys mother. She loved Baelfire, yes. But he deserved to know that his mother loved him too. But she couldn’t cross that line. Because if Mr. Gold ever found out – she’d lose his job. But that didn’t worry her.

If Mr. Gold were to ever find out that the man his wife left him for was living in town – Aurora didn’t know what would happen. She didn’t think it’d be good though.

And no matter how angry she was at Killian, how badly he had hurt her the last time she saw him. His safety and well being was important to her.

In the evening, Aurora helped cook Christmas dinner, a large feast for their family. Phillips father and Aurora’s parents showed up around four in the evening and by five; dinner was ready.

They all sat at the dinner table and Phillip made a toast, thanking their family for coming and then looked to Aurora and told her how happy he was that a year ago his life changed when he met her and that he was so thankful for the light he brought into his life. Phillip told her he loved her and that he couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them.

Aurora had smiled, raising her glass of wine and told him she loved him as well.

They ate and between Phillips father and her own, they finished three bottles of wine. That’s when Phillips father said something that left both her and Phillip mortified.

“You know, Phillip – for a moment during your toast, I thought you were going to propose to Aurora,” Stefan set down his wine glass on the table clumsily.

She felt her entire body heat up and cheeks turn the shade of the red wine when her father began to heckle Phillip as well. “I did as well, Hubert!” Stefan laughed. “Especially when he started speaking of their future!”

Aurora focused on her plate, trying to ignore the two tipsy men.

Phillip cleared his throat, laughing awkwardly. “Well, I wouldn’t want to rush-”

“Nonsense!” Hubert laughed. “You love the girl – she loves you! You should marry!” He hiccupped.

“Now, Hubert,” Auroras mother said softly, probably seeing her daughters discomfort. “We wouldn’t want to appear to be pressuring our children.” She said carefully.

“Pressure!” Hubert exclaimed. “My boy is the one speaking of their future,” He raised his glass. “To the future!”

To which Stefan raised his glass and shouted “Future!” As well.

“Alright, I think we’ve had enough wine.” Aurora said, grabbing the leftover bottle from the table. “You know, I went to Mr. Golds house this afternoon,” She quickly changed the subject. “He and Baelfire made wonderful cookies – would anyone like any?”

Hubert and Stefan both agreed happily to have cookies – the two drunken men now babbling on about something else. Aurora stayed in the kitchen for a few moments to try and collect herself before returning. When she did, Phillip gave her an apologetic look.

The rest of the night, Aurora stayed relatively quiet, not really know what to say. When her parents’ left she and Phillip cleaned up but neither really spoke of what happened.

When they first started dating; Aurora knew without a doubt that she’d happily marry Phillip.

Now?

She loved him. Truly loved him.

But she was only twenty-five.

Aurora didn’t really know what she wanted in life in that moment.

But she knew one thing….she wasn’t ready to be a wife.

 

* * *

 

 

**NEW YEARS EVE.**

 

 

The entire town gathered in the towns square for the celebration, the square twinkling with lights as children ran around laughing and adults chatted with one another. Aurora took a moment to walk around the square by herself, leaving Phillip to chat with David Nolan, who earlier that day proposed to Mary-Margaret.

It left Aurora feeling uncomfortable to hear the topic of marriage again so soon after Christmas dinner. After she realized she wasn’t ready to marry Phillip – things between them had changed. The two had sat down the next day where Aurora told him how she was feeling and he smiled, though it did not reach his eyes, and told her that it was okay. That he understood how it might be a scary thought for her. That at such a young age, it may not be something she was ready for.

Phillip was only twenty-nine, and even though he was only four years older than Aurora, she didn’t get upset at him for saying she was young. He was letting her know that he understood (even though she could tell he really didn’t) why she wasn’t ready for marriage. He was so good to her and deserved so much more than she could give him right now.

It left Aurora feeling very lonely.

So, Aurora walked away from her friends and strolled along until she spotted someone who, in his presence, she never felt alone.

Killian was there.

It was the first time she had even seen him since Thanksgiving.

A strong part of Aurora urged her to walk over to him and apologize. Aurora needed her friend back – she needed _him_ back. She had been wanting to reach out to him since Christmas but was too stubborn to do it.

Music began to play loudly in the square and everyone began to countdown.

“Three…two…one!”

Aurora watched as a woman walked up to Killian, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as people rang in the new year around them.

She blinked in surprise at the sight.

Killian…was dating someone?

His arms circled around the woman’s waist as he kissed her back.

She felt her stomach clench and head begin to spin a little when Killian pulled away and smiled down at the woman.

He looked truly happy.

Aurora felt something she never felt before when it came to Killian. Anger? Yes, she was very familiar with that feeling when it came to Killian. Confusion? Yes, that as well. But there was something new now.

_Jealousy._

Why on earth was she jealous that she had just witnessed Killian kissing a woman? She had seen it before! So why now did she feel this way?

“Sweetheart,” Aurora heard Phillip call out for her. Aurora took a in deep breath to compose herself before turning to face Phillip. He was smiling down at her, hand pressed to her cheek now. “we missed our kiss.” He whispered.

Aurora smiled and stood on her tip toes, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “Happy New Year’s, Phillip.” She whispered while pulling away.

She wondered as Phillip grabbed a hold of her hand and brought her back over to their friends, if missing out on kissing Phillip at the start of the new year was a bad omen for things to come in their relationship.

 

 

* * *

 

**VALENTINES DAY.**

 

 

 

Phillip had woken her up with a special breakfast he had made for her. It had taken Aurora by surprise, the young woman not even realizing what day it was until she saw the card laid nearly on the table next to a vase full of roses. She had felt awful – terribly awful! Aurora had been so scatterbrained lately and was hardly paying attention to the date. Aurora had worked every day for the last three weeks and completely forgot that Valentine's day was coming up.

Now she had to find something to give to Phillip tonight to make up for forgetting about the holiday. She had taken Baelfire with her to the market to help him pick out a card for Grace, as well as some sweets and flowers for his little crush.

Aurora stood by the flower section, thinking of which flowers Grace may like. It made her frown, thinking about how not long ago; this was the busiest time of the year for the flower shop. And now it was gone. She leaned forward, taking in a big whiff of the flowers and closed her eyes. The smell was so familiar and made her feel at home. Aurora stood back up and continued to look through the selection.

Someone tapped on her shoulder causing her to turn around.

_Killian Jones._

“A valentine’s day truce?” He said as he placed a box of candy hearts into her hand. Aurora looked down at it and then back up to Killian.

She moved his hand over his basket full of food and dropped the box of candy hearts into it. “I don’t like candy that tastes like chalk.” Aurora said, the corner of her lips twitching up a bit.

Killian grinned at Aurora and chuckled.

After a moment, Aurora spoke again. “I saw you at the New Years Eve party in the square.” She confessed.

“I saw you there too.”

Neither asked why the other didn’t say hi.

“Have you been keeping up with the guitar?” He asked next.

“Well, I know longer have a teacher.” She said with a smile, tilting her head a bit as she looked up at him.

Just when Aurora thought Killian was about to offer to continue their lessons, Baelfire ran up to them, placing a box of chocolates in her basket. “I made sure there were no nuts!” He told Aurora. “Grace is allergic!”

Aurora smiled down at him. “That’s very kind of you, Baelfire.” She said and then looked back up at Killian. _Oh no!_ His face was easy to read: he was having an internal fight with himself in that moment as he looked down at Baelfire.

He took in deep breath and composed himself. “Y’know, lad, some girls prefer candies.” Killian said while taking out the box of candy hearts that Aurora had put back in his basket. “Some princesses say they taste like chalk though,” Killian looked to Aurora who playfully rolled her eyes. “But that’s only because they’re used to the _finest_ chocolates in all the land!” He smirked at her. Killian then looked back down at Baelfire. “But each little heart has a special little message for whoever you give them too.”

Baelfire’s eyes went wide as he grew excited. “Really?”

“Aye.” Killian grinned.

“You talk like a pirate!” Baelfire comments.

Killian nodded, crouching down so he and Baelfire were the same height and then leaned in to speak softly to the boy. “Well, that’s because I am one.” He told Baelfire. “But don’t let your nanny know. She may tell her prince and he’ll lock me away for the rest of my life.”

Aurora felt her entire body warm with happiness as she watched Baelfire laughing gleefully at Killian, asking him more questions about pirates. And from the way Killian was looking at the boy - Aurora knew Killian was feeling the exact same way as her.

_Finally._

After they left the store and went to find a present for Phillip – Baelfire would not stop talking about his new pirate friend, asking Aurora all about Killian. It made her smile, and she happily told him as much as she could about the ‘pirate’ that he already adored.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first day of March, Phillip is offered his dream job to teach at an Academy in London. He accepted the offer on the spot without even discussing it with Aurora.

They fight.

“Why are you really upset?” He asked Aurora. “Is it that you don’t want me to go?”

 _No,_ she’s upset because he just assumed she’d leave her family and her home.

“We can make our home anywhere, Aurora!” He told her when she expressed her thoughts.

But he’s wrong.

Storybrooke is home.

Her family, her friends…they’re her home. And no matter how much Aurora truly loved Phillip, she couldn’t leave her home.

So, yeah. She doesn’t want to leave Storybrooke.

“It’s…it’s been my dream since I graduated to teach at this school, Aurora…I applied the day I graduated – I…it’s my dream.” There’s not much he could say. Because Aurora already understand.

No matter how much she loved Phillip, no matter how happy he made her, she would never ask him to give up his dream for her. It was unfair.

Aurora doesn’t ask him to stay. She tells him to go. But that she can’t go with him.

She could see the moment she broke his heart.

And in that moment, her heart broke too.

 

* * *

 

 

They weren’t broken up.

Not really.

They were in a state of limbo.

Aurora had been staying at Mary-Margaret’s place, sleeping on her couch for the last two weeks. David had been so kind to her, always making sure she was okay and offering a shoulder to cry on if she ever needed it. But Aurora forced herself to be strong. This was her decision. She told Phillip to take the job. There was no one to blame for her situation other than herself. And if she fell down the hole of self-pity, she’d never get herself out of it.

So, Aurora busied herself with work, offering to take Baelfire even when Mr. Gold didn’t need her to watch him. He always agreed, knowing that Aurora was going through a difficult time and needed the company. But today Mr. Gold wanted to spend alone with his son. Which meant Aurora was left with only herself as company.

Thankfully, not long after she woke up, her phone had started to ring.

Killian called; asking her to come over to the apartment immediately.

She grabbed her coat and car keys and hurried to her old place.

Aurora arrived, standing at the front door for quite a while trying to figure out if she should just enter or knock. She frowned, suddenly missing her apartment more than ever. She knocked and Killian hollered for her to come in.

There was coffee and breakfast waiting for her on the table just off the kitchen.

Killian motioned for her to come in as he dropped few sausage links onto a plate. Aurora hung her coat on the coat rack and set her keys down on the counter, already feeling a sense of comfort.

They ate together and after a few minutes went by without either of them speaking, Killian cleared his throat and began to talk. “Phillip came over. He told me about the job offer.”

“I’m not going with him, Killian – don’t worry,” She began to say only to have him cut her off.

“I think you should go with Phillip to London.”

Aurora blinked in surprise. “W-why?”

Killian swallowed hard and then let out a shaky breath. “He loves you and you love him. Phillip can give you all the things you deserve – he can take care of you.”

“-I don’t need anyone to take care of me.” Aurora reminded him.

Killian smiled at her and nodded his head in agreement. “I’m well aware of that, princess…but he can offer you happiness. And that’s what you deserve, ‘Rora. More than anything in the world.”

Aurora and Killian finished eating, she hugged him goodbye and then headed back home. What Killian said really stuck with her. When she got to her place with Phillip, he looked so relieved to see her. They sat down on the couch in the living room and Aurora took his hands in hers.

“I love you so much, Phillip.” She told him. “And I always will.”

“I love you too, Aurora.”

She then frowned, looked down at their linked hands before looking back into his blue eyes. “But I can’t go with you.”

Aurora doesn’t ask him to stay for her.

Because even though it broke her heart…their relationship was over. It didn’t matter if he stayed – things had changed. She loved him, always would. But he deserved more than she could give him. Phillip deserved his dream.

And it seemed that Aurora couldn’t find a place for herself in his dream.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**April 14 th**

 

Phillip was gone.

He’d left over a week ago.

Aurora was staying in their place for the time until Phillip could find someone to buy it. He offered to just let Aurora live there – but she told him it’d be too hard for her to stay there.

She hated sleeping alone in their bed, hated waking up every morning only to turn on her side and see his place vacant. Aurora was lonely.

Each morning she’d wake up, make a pot of coffee, and then go outside to fetch the morning paper. When she’d get back inside, she’d water the plants after setting the paper down on the dining room table for her to read later. Aurora would walk around the house and wait for her coffee to brew and look at the near empty home. Phillip had shipped most of his furniture to London and once Aurora found someplace to live, she’d send the rest to his home.

Hubert moved with Phillip as well. The man had tearfully said goodbye to Aurora, kissing her cheek and whispering to her how sorry he was that things didn’t work out between her and his son. Saying goodbye to the older man was hard – but saying goodbye to Phillip left her feeling devastated.

Living in their house only reminded her of the loss she felt.

Aurora sat at the dining room table, setting her cup of coffee down as she opened the newspaper. Her fingers were wet from spilling her coffee and instead of opening the very first page, it opened several, landing on the classifieds.

She was about to turn the pages back only to stop when something caught her eye.

Aurora smiled seeing a listing for a roommate.

It was Killian.

She calls him immediately.

Killian answers after the second ring.

“ _Hello?”_

“Yeah, is this Killian?” She asks with a playful smile, calling back on the first time he called her about the apartment.

Killian chuckled and then answered. _“Speaking.”_

“I’m calling about the ad you put in the newspaper.”

_“Is that so, princess?”_

“Mm-hmm.” Aurora giggled.

 _“Do you have any pets?”_ He asked.

“I do not. I just have the bag I came to this town with.”

Killian laughed loud now. _“You’re being dramatic – I did not say that.”_

“You did.”

He playfully huffed but continued on. _“Are you employed?”_ He asked next.

“I do.”

_“Hmmm. Would you like to have a look at the apartment?”_

“Does it have a bed?” She continued to mock him.

He chuckled. _“Yes.”_

“Heating?”

_“That it does.”_

“Well, I don’t need to see it as long as it has those two things.” She said in a gruff tone, imitating Killian.

_“I guess that leaves only one last question for me to ask.”_

“Go on,” Aurora smiled.

_“Do you shower daily?”_

“Hush!” Aurora giggled. “I was flustered! I had never interviewed anyone before!”

 _“Clearly.”_ He laughed with her. _“The room is yours, ‘Rora. It always has been. Come home whenever you want. Your bed will be waiting for you.”_

Aurora closed her eyes as she smiled, beginning to feel like herself again.

“Thank you, Killian.”

No more than a week later; Aurora was moved back into her old room in the apartment she shared with Killian.

She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback are always appreciated!


	4. part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is the last part. and the longest. pls don't fact check me because i'm sure there are many mistakes and I just don't want to fix them so just laugh a bit and give a girl a break.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**MAY**

 

 

 

 

Mulan and Ruby had come to town, completely taking Aurora by surprise. The happy couple told Aurora that they couldn’t find the time to come for her actual birthday so they figured they’d celebrate early. Aurora didn’t mind mostly because her best friend was home and there was nothing that could make her happier in that moment. Killian had known about the two coming over, she was told. Aurora had looked over at him with a little grin and raised her brows. _“You knew?”_ She questioned him. _“I am a man of many secrets, princess.”_ He had replied.

The four of them all sat together for a meal that Killian had prepared (her favorite, it was a early birthday celebration after all), when Aurora teased him asking if that meant he wouldn’t cook for her on her _actual_ birthday, Killian, Ruby, and Mulan all exchanged looks.

“About that,” Killian said as he got up from the table. Aurora watched him walk away from the table and down the hallway towards his bedroom.

She looked over to her friends and raised her brows. “What are you three up to?”

Out came Killian, pulling behind him two large suitcases.

“Luggage?” Aurora stood up, walking over to the luggage. “Are you planning on kicking me out already, Killian?” She said with a little laugh.

Mulan and Ruby got up from the table and walked over to Aurora, handing her a large manila envelope. “Open, open, open!” Mulan said excitedly.

Aurora does just that and inside she finds an itinerary and plane tickets. She looked up at all three of them, gathered around her now to see her reaction.

Utter surprise and complete shock is written on her face and apparently her friends are very happy with that.

“We all pitched in!” Ruby grinned, hopping a bit in excitement. “And your parents did, too.”

Aurora didn’t understand, her eyes going back to the itinerary that one of them had carefully typed out (if she had to put money on it – she’d guess it was Mulan, seeing as everything was so organized and precise.)

She looked at the tickets now.

 _Wait…_ it wasn’t just tickets for her. Aurora looked up at Killian, seeing his name on the tickets, too.

He chuckled, “Oh, come on now, princess – you didn’t think I’d miss the opportunity to come along with you on your first adventure.” He smiled.

Aurora doesn’t know what to say. She’s touched. No one had ever gone out of their way to do something this extravagant for her. She looked back down at the tickets and itinerary one more time and her eyes widened. “Two and a half weeks!” She exclaimed, her eyes still wide as she looked to all her friends. “I can’t take that much time off of work! You,” Aurora then pointed to Killian. “- _You_ can’t take that much time off of work!”

Killian laughed at her ramblings. “I worked it all out with Jefferson,” He told her. “Everything will be fine.”

“And everything is taken care of with Mr. Gold, too.” Mulan pressed her hand to Killians shoulder. “Thanks to Killian.”

 _That_ surprises her more than her actual birthday present. When she looked to him, Killian was rubbing the back of his neck, something he tended to do while uncomfortable. “Jefferson, he uh, he talked to him. Even arranged a nanny for Baelfire while we’re gone. Mr. Gold even gave you a bit of a bonus.” His tone was a bit bitter. But Aurora was sure she was the only one who could hear the change. “He sends you his best wishes. And Baelfire asked for a postcard from Scotland. He wants to know what it looks like where his father was born.”

Ruby and Mulan sit Aurora down at the kitchen table and begin to go over every single piece of information she would ever thing to ask.

_Europe._

She was going to spend two and a half weeks in Europe.

 _With_ Killian.

Aurora would be in a shock for the next few days.

And that was true. Aurora took the next few days to take care of everything, to go to her parents and thank them over and over again for such a wonderful birthday present. Her father had one request – to eat some fish and chips for him. Her mother had laughed, shaking her head at her husband. “Trust me, Aurora, you’ll love it!” Stefan told her as she was walking out of the house. “Europe is a beautiful place.”

She had hugged them one last time, thanking them yet again, and then headed over to Mr. Golds house.

Aurora needed to make sure that Mr. Gold really was fine with her leaving for two and a half weeks. They sat down for some tea and the man explained to Aurora that the woman who would be watching Baelfire while Aurora was gone was Belle. The woman who worked for Jefferson.

“Are you sure?” Aurora had asked for the tenth time.

Mr. Gold had laughed a little, “Have yourself some fun, Aurora.” He told her.

Everything was worked out.

She was going to Europe.

Her first adventure ever.

Her first time even leaving Storybrooke!

The shock still hadn’t seemed to wear off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

They would be leaving early, within the next few hours, to go to the airport. Killian had told her to get some sleep but Aurora couldn’t. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts. At first she was excited, _so_ excited. She picked out every appropriate outfit she could think of to brings, went over her checklist three times and had everything settled.

But her excitement wore off and the panic kicked in.

She had _never_ left Storybrooke before.

Ever.

Not even to go to the next town over.

Her who life for nearly twenty-six years has been Storybrooke, Maine.

And before she knew it; she was unpacking her luggage and stuffing it into her dresser drawers.

Aurora must have woken up Killian at some point. He didn’t bother knocking on her door, instead her just opened it to see what all the noise was.

“What are you doing?” He asked, blinking a bit to adjust his eyes to the bright light on in her room.

“I can’t do this, Killian.” Aurora said, moving to her luggage and grabbing more of her things to put away. “I – I, I can’t!”

Killian walked over to her, “Hey, hey,” He put his hand down on her own as she clutched onto a pair of sandals. “Breathe.” He instructed her. Aurora closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose. “Now exhale.”

She did, opening up her eyes to see Killian looking down at her. “I’m scared.” She whispered.

“Of course, you are.” Killian nodded his head. “Anyone who says they weren’t scared before doing something they’ve never done before is a liar.” He told her. “But I’ve never once heard them say they regretted doing what they were so scared to do. I only hear stories about regret from the people who let their fear get the best of them.”

Aurora frowned, looking down at the sandals she was clutching, his hand still one hers. And then he put his fingers under her chin and forced her to look back at him.

“You can do this, Aurora.” He said, his voice sincere. “And you won’t be alone. I’ll be there every step of the way.” Killian promised.

His pep talk had worked and the two spent their remaining time before they had to leave repacking and organizing Aurora’s bags.

She was so thankful for Killian.

Aurora couldn’t think of anyone else she’d want to go on her first adventure with which confuses her but when she and Killian are driving to the airport and he’s singing along softly to the music she smiles and the confusion starts to fade.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They fly out of Maine before the sun even rises over the Atlantic Ocean. It wouldn’t be too long of a flight (that’s what Killian says as they sit in couch and the airplane starts to move on the tarmac.) Aurora closes her eyes when the plane starts to take off, gripping down hard on her knees. When the plane leaves the ground and her stomach does a little flip, Aurora lets go of her knee and grabs ahold of Killian's hand as she closes her eyes and breathes in and out slowly to calm herself. When she opens her eyes, they are in the air and the city behind them is fading away.

Aurora doesn’t realize that she still held onto Killians hand. And it’s not until quite some time that Killian finally says something. “I won’t be able to move my fingers for the rest of the trip if you don’t loosen your grip a bit, princess.” Killian told her.

“I’m sorry,” Aurora apologized and let go of his hand, moving her own back to her knee.

Killian stretches his fingers a bit and then places his hand on top of Auroras, giving it a little pat. “You’re doing great, ‘Rora.” He smiled.

Aurora gives him the same smile, not minding that he hadn’t moved his hand off of hers. She just closes her eyes and mentally goes over the itinerary in her head again.

After a six-hour flight; Killian and Aurora arrived in Galway, Ireland.

 

* * *

**DAY ONE**

It’s breathtaking. Aurora wished she had a better word to describe what she was looking at but her mind was completely taken over by the beauty of the cliff she stood on.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Killian stands next to her near the edge of the cliff. That’s the farthest Aurora said she would go – telling Killian he was insane to think she’d sit on the edge like he had suggested.

 _“I just survived my first plane ride, I don’t want to die an hour later because you were feeling adventurous!”_ Aurora had said causing Killian to laugh.

Aurora looked out at the ocean and it hits her that she’s really here. She’s not in Storybrooke and this is not a dream. She is standing next to Killian on the Cliff of Moher.

It doesn’t scare her.

It actually leaves her feeling adventurous (not adventurous as Killian suggested she be). It leaves her with a feeling of wanting more in life. To continue on seeing the world and to enjoy every second of it. Because who knew when she’d be able to do something like this again. Her friends and her family were so kind to do this for her. If they hadn’t, Aurora didn’t think she could ever see herself doing something like this on her own.

Aurora looks over her shoulder a bit when Killian sets his backpack down on the ground and begins to riffle through it. He pulls out her polaroid camera and Aurora laughs.

“Go on, stand over there.” He points to a spot and Aurora grins and does a happy skip over to the place he wants her to stand. She throws her arms out and looks up at the sky with a wide smile as Killian takes her picture. He takes a few more as she’s laughing, even one of her looking over her shoulder at the ocean.

“Okay, now one with you!” Aurora tells him, motioning for him to come over. He shakes his head and begins to put the camera away and Aurora runs over to him, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him away from the backpack before her can put the camera away. “Please,” She says with a little pout. Killian shook his head and smiled.

“For you, princess, I will take a bloody picture.”

Aurora grins happily and they move over to a good spot. Aurora can’t help but laugh as Killian fails terribly to take a picture of them and grumbles on about how it’s easier to take the picture on his phone because at least then he’d be able to see the bloody screen to make sure they’re both in the picture.

Thankfully, an older couple walks up to them, their accents thick when they ask Killian and Aurora if they’d like them to take the picture upon seeing Killian struggle to do it himself. Aurora smiles, taking the polaroid camera from Killian and gives it to the older man who made a comment to his wife about how long it had been since he had seen someone use a polaroid camera.

When Aurora is back at Killians side, he slings his arm around Auroras shoulder and pulls her into his body as she grins, fighting back laugher as the man takes the picture.

Killian goes and gets the camera back from the couple and talks to them quietly before he goes back to Aurora.

“What were you whispering about?” She teased him.

“I just asked them for a few suggestions on where to get something to eat. I think your stomach is louder than the wind right now.” Killian smirked up at Aurora ask he put the camera back in his backpack She stuck her tongue out at him and Killian chuckled. “Come along, ‘Rora. I have another place to show you before we go grab a bite to eat.”

Clifden Castle.

Auroras eyes took in all of the castle and Killian began to tell her a bit of the castles history. But she was barely listening, Aurora was too taken back by the mere size of the castle in front of her.

When Killian stopped talking, Aurora opened her mouth. “It’s so…. _big_!”

Killian laughed. “The size is the most amazing thing to you, really?” He continued to laugh.

She swatted at him. “-Don’t make fun!” Aurora kept her eyes on the castle. “I’ve never seen anything like this…it’s a lot to take in.” She stood there for a long moment, still in awe of the old Gothic Revival castle in front of her. “It’s,” Aurora shook her head as she smiled. “Unlike anything I’ve ever seen.”

Killian digs through the backpack again and pulls out the polaroid camera. Aurora moves over to where he points for her to stand. He takes the picture, a big grin on his face as he does it. He tries to get away without taking a picture with her but Aurora refuses to leave until they take at least one picture together in front of the castle. He rolls his eyes but goes and stands next to her, stretching his arm out as much as he could as Aurora snuggled in close to him as the picture is taken.

The sun starts to go down and Killian takes Aurora to a local pub where the two chat about the castle, Killian going on and on about the history. She grins and laughs as he becomes to animated while speaking.

Aurora has the same thought she had earlier, how she couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else.

_Not even Phillip._

It doesn’t leave her feeling sad.

“Why aren’t you drinking?” Aurora asks Killian as a waitress brings her over a mug of beer that Killian insisted she drink.

“Well, unfortunately we will not be spending the night here.” He speaks of Galway. “I’ve rented a car to get us to our next destination.”

She squints her eyes at him, making a face when he motions for her to drink her beer.

“Aurora, you can’t come to Ireland and not drink a pint!” He laughs when she sniffs at the beverage.

“You’re not!” She reminds him.

“Would you prefer I be shitfaced while driving us to Dublin?”

Aurora rolls her eyes and swallows a big gulp of the beer.

Killian grins wide as her when she sets it down on the table and tells her that she’s a natural.

They stay until Aurora finishes her beer and Killian drives through the night to Dublin while Aurora keeps her head pressed to the window, humming quietly to herself until she eventually drifts off to sleep.

Killian wakes up Aurora when they arrive at their hotel. It’s small, nothing extravagant, but beautiful nonetheless. Aurora is thankful for that, knowing that her parents didn’t go overboard with their money. They check into their room. Their _shared_ room. Aurora is too tired to even comment on the fact that they’d be sharing a room (mostly because the room has two beds.)

Aurora changes into a pair of comfortable pajamas and slips under the covers of her bed and looks over at Killian who is laying in his bed reading the book he had packed to read on the airplane. She smiles and closes her eyes, thinking of everything that had happened today.

She never thought something like this would ever happen.

But she couldn’t be happier that she was actually here.

 _With Killian,_ a little voice whispered to her just as she began to fall asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**DAY TWO**

 

 

It was the second day of their vacation (Aurora’s adventure, that’s what Killian kept calling it.)

Killian woke her up, not too early, but early enough to be able to see all the places he wanted to take her to. They go for coffee, Killian took her to a place called Bewley’s and the two ate and drank their coffee.

The coffee was strong. But Aurora liked it.

After they leave Bewley’s, Killian took Aurora to St. Patrick’s Cathedral.

Now _that_ was something that took her breath away. “Can we go inside?” Aurora asked Killian with a hopeful smile. He nodded and motioned for her to follow after him as they walked up to the Cathedral.

Aurora covered her mouth with her hand when they walked inside. “Wow,” She said, her mouth still covered. “How in the world…” How was something able to stay so beautiful throughout time. Aurora dropped her hand to her side and walked forward, moving to sit in the last row of the pews. Killian took a seat next to her, letting her marvel over the beauty in silence.

They stay there, sitting in the pews in complete silence for twenty minutes before Killian squeezes her hand. “There’s more,” He whispers.

They take a ten-minute walk over the Christ Church Cathedral.

It’s just as beautiful as the first church he took her to. It was timeless, beautiful throughout time. Aurora felt her eyes swell with tears and quickly wiped them away. Killian saw though and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his side.

“You may not like the next place I have planned.” Killian said, squeezing her shoulder. He takes her to the Medieval Crypt and Aurora is yet again, amazed by it all. She was used to Storybrooke. The oldest building in the town was the clock tower, and even that had been built in the seventies. This? Everything here was entirely different. It made her never want to go home.

Killian takes her to a few more places, EPIC: The Irish Emigration Museum, Dublin Castle, and then they spend quite a bit walking through the city until they go out for a bite to eat, finishing their meal in enough time to head over to the Ferry that would take them to Scotland.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**DAY THREE**

 

 

“Edinburgh Castle.” Killian motioned to the large castle in front of them. “I could bore you with yet another history lesson,” He said causing Aurora to chuckle. “Instead I will tell you my favorite tale.”

Aurora looked away from the castle and over at Killian, only to look back at the castle when he pointed to a certain part of it. “David’s Tower.” Killian began. “Begun around 1367 but was unfinished when David II died. His successor, Robert II finally completed the Tower in the 1370’s.”

Aurora listened on as Killian continued.

“In 1497, Alexander Stewart, Duke of Albany, was imprisoned in David’s Tower for plotting against his brother, King James III.” He chuckled a bit before he went on. “He escaped by getting his guards drunk and lowered himself from a window on a rope.”

“Of course, that would be your favorite tale.” Aurora laughed.

“I’d like to say that I could pull off such a thing if I were to even get arrested.” Killian laughed along with Aurora.

“How do you know all these things?” Aurora asked with an amused grin.

“I do read, princess.” Killian said as he dug out the camera from his bag. “Alright, over there.” He points for a place for Aurora to stand and takes the picture.

So far on the trip, Aurora had made sure to take a picture with Killian at each location. He’d complain and groan about it but by the time they were in Edinburgh, Killian was calling over to people to have them take his and Aurora’s picture together.

Aurora looked up to Killian with a smile when he wrapped his arm around her and smiled right back down at her.

“One more,” The older woman Killian had asked to take their picture said causing Aurora and Killian look away from each other. Aurora hadn’t even realized that the woman had taken the picture.

They tour castle grounds and then Killian and before the two head back to their hotel, Killian takes Aurora to Royal Mile.

“This one,” Killian pointed. “That’s the castle I imagine you living in as a princess.”

They head in for an early evening, and as Killian snores peacefully in the bed next to hers, Aurora begins to go through the pictures that have been taken so far. Two pictures stand out.

The very first picture they took together at Cliff of Moher. Killian hadn’t been looking at the camera like Aurora had. Instead, his eyes were on her, he wore the biggest smile Aurora had ever seen him give. He was looking at her in a way she had never seen him look at her before (or ever noticed).

The second was the one they had taken earlier today. Where they were too busy smiling at each other rather than the camera. He wore the same smile, and had the same look was in his eyes as he looked at her. How could she not have noticed him looking at her like that before?

Aurora took in a little breath, glancing over at Killian asleep on his bed. She feels warm and happy and can’t help but sneak take a picture of him sleeping. Aurora laughs quietly as she looks down at the picture and smiled.

She thinks that this is her favorite picture she’s taken on this trip.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**DAY FOUR**

 

 

Aurora rolled on her side, yawning a bit as she opened her eyes. She looked over towards Killians bed to find him gone. Aurora sat up a bit and saw a note on the hotels stationary on the nightstand.

Killian had gone out to get coffee and pastries for them.

Aurora took that time alone to get ready for the day, going over the itinerary a bit to see what Killian had planned. Each time they arrived to a new place he began to scribble down places he wanted Aurora to see as well, hoping to squeeze each place in before they had to leave.

Checking her watch, Aurora decided to call her mother and father, glad that it wouldn’t be too early in the morning to call (thanks to Killian who let her sleep in.)

She tells her parents all about her trip so far, even telling them some of the history Killian had told her about each place. Her parents were oddly quiet and it wasn’t until Aurora asked them if everything was okay that they finally asked a question she was sure they had been wanting to ask for a while now.

“What is…the nature of your relationship with Killian Jones?” Auroras father asked.

Aurora felt her cheeks flush when her mother asked next. “Is he just a…companion? Perhaps a little…rebound from Phillip?”

She was mortified.

“I will tell you one thing about the man,” Stefan didn’t let Aurora answer her mother. “He’s proud. He downright refused to let us pay for his airline ticket. I wanted you to ride first class, but you know your mother.” He sighed.

“I was only worried that with it being your first time flying – you may need someone to calm you a bit. We offered to pay for him to upgrade first class but he would not agree. Stubborn that man is, a bit like your father, I would have to say.”

Aurora thought back on each time they had gone somewhere, the car rentals, the taxi’s, the ferry boat ride, dinners, their hotel rooms. Killian had paid his own share. Aurora had just assumed it was money her parents had given them both for their trip.

“Did he accept any money?” Aurora asked.

“No.” Stefan replied. “At you can be at ease to know he’s not after your families’ money.”

“Stefan, hush!”

Aurora got off the phone just before Killian came back to the hotel room with coffee and food. They eat together, Aurora still feel uneasy about Killian spending so much money on this trip.

“Can I ask you a question?” She says between bites. He nods. “How are you able to pay for this trip?”

“Well, you know I traveled a lot, ‘Rora.” He replied. “I had plenty of airline miles saved up. Honestly, love, I think my ticket cost less than yours.” He teased.

Aurora frowned though. “But…what about everything else? The ferry tickets, car rentals, not the mention the taxifare!” She listed.

He stopped her before she could go on. “Aurora, it’s fine. I had some money saved up. Everything will be fine.”

She doesn’t push the subject, but while Killian takes a shower she hides some money in his backpack for the coffee and breakfast he had bought.

On their last day in Scotland, Killian took Aurora to the underground Walking Tour of Edinburgh. Afterwards they headed back to their hotel and packed everything up into the rental car and begin their drive to London.

They arrive in London just as the sun begins to set, and luckily just as Aurora’s stomach began to cry out for food. The two grab some food and bring it to their hotel and stay in for the night.

London.

Phillip lives in London.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**DAY FIVE**

 

 

Aurora had expected Killian to take her sightseeing on their first official day in London. Instead, he drove her about two hours outside of London to show her where he grew up.

“This was my home.” Killian said, standing in front of a little shack of a house that’s windows were now boarded up. “Right there,” He pointed over to a broken pipe, “Is where I slashed my leg open. Liam stitched me up himself.

“He stitched you up?” Aurora said in shock.

“Couldn’t afford to go to the hospital.” Killian said with a shrug.

They spend most of the day in his home town where Killian showed her around, a story for each place they stopped and looked at. He told her all about his brother Liam, about his father and mother. It was the most Killian had ever opened up to her about his childhood and teenage years.

He speaks about his family all in past tense.

Aurora frowns and fights the urge to grab his hand as they walked. Killian had been alone for quite some time.

 _Not anymore,_ the voice whispered.

They sky began to turn shades of pinks and reds when Killian looked down at his watch, cursing when he saw what time it was. “I’m sorry, princess.” He said and then continues to say on the ride home.

“I honestly don’t mind, Killian.” Aurora told him. “It was nice to see where you grew up and learn more about you.”

And that was the honesty to God truth.

Each new thing Aurora learned about Killian, each time he shared parts of him with her, it only made her like him more. He had been through so much and she was finally beginning to understand why he could be so hostile about money and the way she had grown up. Aurora didn’t pity him. She admired him.

He’d come so far from the little boy who grew up in a shack with one bedroom having to share a futon with his older brother until they were in their teens and Liam had joined the Navy.

She saw him in a new light now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**DAY SIX**

 

Aurora whined as Killian tugged at her arm, telling her to wake up.

“Come on, princess – you have quite the day to prepare for.” He told her only to have Aurora to reply with a groan, snuggling even deeper into the covers.

“No, sleep.” Aurora managed to get him to let go of her arm. “Just a bit longer.”

“Up!”

The cold air hits her legs immediately and Aurora began to scramble to cover herself. “Damn you, Killian!” She swore, trying to grab the blankets he had just throw off her back from him. He laughs, throwing the blankets across the room so she’d be forced to get up. “I hate you.” She grumbled as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower.

When Aurora was cleaned up, she walked out of the bathroom and watched as Killian looked up from his phone and then quickly look back down. Aurora frowned but slipped on some flats to go with the sundress she decided to wear today and a light jacket.

“So where are you taking me today?” Aurora asked when Killian looked back up at her. He was sitting in the corner of the room at the table that had a box of pastries there just waiting for them to eat. Killian sat up, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a little piece of paper and walked over to her. He set the piece of paper down into her now opened palm and Aurora read the address. “And where is this?” She asked with an amused grin.

“This,” Killian began, looking a bit hesitant before he continued on. “Is where your prince lives.” Aurora’s eyes widened, looking down at the piece of paper and then back up at Killian. “It’s Phillips address.”

She shook her head, handing him back the piece of paper. “Killian, I can’t – it’s, it’ll be too weird! We haven’t spoken since he left – I can’t just show up on his doorsteps unannounced. Besides, I want to sight-see with you,”

Killian stopped her from continuing on with her excuses not to see Phillip. “I can take you around London tomorrow.”

“No, Killian!” She made her voice stern. Didn’t he understand? “Just…I, I don’t…I don’t want to see Phillip. I’m sorry.”

How could she possibly go see Phillip when she was suddenly seeing Killian in a new light. A way she hadn’t seen him before.

“Are you sure?” Killian asked.

Aurora nodded her head and replied, “Yes.”

They left and Killian didn’t mention Phillip for the rest of their day. He had taken her to the Tower of London, telling her a tale about how many people have reported seeing the ghost of King Henry VIII’s wife, Anne Boleyn, haunting the chapel of St. Peter ad Vincula, where she was buried. Aurora laughed when Killian told her that people have seen Anne Boleyn has been said to walk around the White Tower carrying her head under her arm.

Aurora had laughed, shaking her head at his nonsense.

He then took her to Westminster Abbey.

“ _If_ I were truly a princess,” Aurora said as the stood outside the Abbey. “I think this would be the place I would like to get married.”

“King Henry VII married Elizabeth of York here.” Killian told her.

“Yes, as did Prince William and Kate Middleton.” Aurora added causing Killian to laugh. “Don’t laugh! It was a very important event.” She said with a little chuckle, bumping her hip against him. “And don’t pretend that you didn’t watch it, because I know when you’re lying.”

“Oh, is that so?” He moved around her to stand so he was looking down at her.

“Yes.” Aurora said with a nod. “You have a tell.”

“And what is that?” He challenged her with a smirk.

“Why would I ever tell you?” Aurora laughed. “You’d do your best to try and change it so I’d never know when you weren’t being honest.”

Killian had grinned at her and then pulled his backpack off and the two took their picture in front of Westminster Abbey with the help of someone passing by.

They walked around for a bit, grabbing lunch and people watched. It was peaceful. Comfortable. And then that all went away.

“I am _not_ going on that!” Aurora said with a laugh, looking at the biggest Ferris Wheel she had ever seen.

“You are, now move.” Killian said from behind her, giving her a gentle shove until she was stepping into what Killian had called one of the passenger capsules. She shuffled her feet and took in a deep breath as they walked over to where they would be sitting. Aurora pauses before they sit and it isn’t until Killian took her hand in his that she feels a bit at ease. “You’ll have the best view of the city here, love.” He whispered.

Aurora sat down and continued to hold Killians hand while the London Eye started to move.

“Will you walk around once we’re at the top?” Killian teased.

“Absolutely not!” Aurora laughed at him thinking she’d ever do such a thing.

They reach the very top and Aurora can’t help but stand.

It didn’t seem to surprise Killian though, he just followed after her.

“You’re right.” Aurora said in a whisper. “It’s beautiful.” Her fingers brushed against his as they stood looking out at the view until Killian brings out the camera and the two take many pictures. Of the view, of each other, and of them together.

When they stepped off the passenger capsule and were standing back on the ground, Aurora stood in front of Killian and smiled. “Thank you so much, Killian.” She told him. “I couldn’t imagine,” She stopped herself from telling him that she couldn’t imagine herself doing this with anyone else. “-Ever doing this.” She said instead. “Thank you.”

“For you, princess. Always.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**DAY SEVEN**

 

 

Big Ben.

That is what Aurora asks to see on their third day in London and the seventh day of their trip.

It had been a week since she left Storybrooke. A place so far away from her now. Her family and her friends were back there going on with their lives while Aurora sat in the back seat of one of London’s black taxi cabs. She couldn’t help but wonder what she’d be doing if she were back in Storybrooke.

Perhaps she’d be at the park with Baelfire, or at Granny’s dinner with Mary-Margaret, maybe she’d be sitting on her couch reading about the places she was seeing first-hand now, dreaming of the day that she would be whisked away to see these far-off lands.

“I have never felt so small in my entire life!” Aurora laughed once they were finally out of the taxi and looking up at the large clock tower. It was definitely not like the clock tower in Storybrooke. “I feel like an ant!”

Killian laughed and pointed to the spot her wanted her to stand to take her picture.

“What? No history lessons?” Aurora teased as he continued to take pictures.

Killian paused, dropping his hand that held the polaroid camera from his face. He just stared at her.

“What?” Aurora laughed. And then she recognized it. It was _the look._ The one he had been giving her in the picture in Galway and outside of Edinburgh Castle. The wind began to pick up and Auroras hair flew all around, covering her face. She heard Killian laughing and couldn’t help but laugh as well. She was sure it was quite the sight to see.

They have lunch together when Killian takes her to Hyde Park and then they end their day with a Thames River Tour.

As they headed back to their hotel, Aurora stops Killian when she remembers what her father had asked her to do for him.

“Wait.” Aurora said, standing outside of their hotel. “I have to do one last thing.”

That night they ate fish and chips for dinner. Killian even took pictures of Aurora for proof.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**DAY EIGHT**

 

 

 

Killian took her to Stonehenge where they spent most of their day.

But now the two were in a shop where Aurora was looking for souvenirs for Grace and Baelfire. When they were in Scotland, Aurora had sent Baelfire a postcard, just as he had requested. But she wanted to get him something else, as well.

Aurora gets Grace a doll that Killian had sworn looked just like the little girl. But now they were searching for a present for Baelfire.

“What would you think he’d like?” Killian asked, standing at the end of the aisle from Aurora. She looked over to where he was and watched him pick up a few items and then put them back down. She looked back to what she had been eyeing before he spoke up.

It was a red toy London Tour Bus. “I think he’d like this.” Aurora said, showing it to Killian. “He loves playing cars,” She then said. “And I know for certain he doesn’t have one of these.”

Killian walked over to Aurora and took the bus from her, examining it a bit. He then smiled and turned away from Aurora and walked over to the register to buy it.

“Hey!” Aurora followed after him, standing next to him as he handed the woman working the register his money. “Killian, stop – you shouldn’t have bought it for me, I have plenty money to pay for it.”

He doesn’t lash out at her for bringing up money, he doesn’t even flinch at it. He just smiles as the woman handed him the bag and his change. He then looked over at Aurora. “Oh, I didn’t buy this for you to give him, love.” Killian winked. “This is a present from me.”

Aurora, yet again, is left feeling flustered by the wave of affection she feels again for Killian.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**DAY NINE**

 

 

 

Taking the Chunnel, a tunnel that passes through the English Channel that connected England to France by going underwater, was something Aurora thought she would stay up for. But they had left so early in the morning and five minutes into the ride, Aurora had fallen asleep, her head resting against Killians shoulder and slept peacefully for the entire ride to Paris.

Paris is magical.

“Alright, let’s go see the Eiffel Tower.” Aurora said to Killian as they walked through the stations with their luggage.

“We’ll see it later on, princess. Don’t worry.” Killian told her. “But I want to take you someplace fist.” He pulled two tickets out of his pocket and gave on to Aurora.

The Palace of Versailles.

While inside, Aurora tugged onto Killians arm, pulling him closer to her. “I’m a little rusty on my French lessons, Killian.” She whispered.

The tour Killian had booked had a French speaking tour guide, instead of an English-speaking guide.

Killian chuckled, “Don’t fret, love.” He said, pulling out his phone and earbuds, opening an app that would translate French to English. The two shared the earbuds, one in Aurora’s ear, the other in Killians and listened to the history of The Palace of Versailles where French King Louis XIV, Louis XV, and Louis XVI and their courts resided from 1682 until the French Revolution in 1789.

They toured the Royal Apartments and then the Hall of Mirrors where Killian was scolded in French when he took Auroras hand and spun her around in a twirl. Aurora had laughed, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the sounds and Killian simply pulled her into his side and they walked the rest of the way with his arm around her shoulder.

The two explored the gardens before they left Versailles.

“What did you think?” Killian asked her once they were settled in the hotel room.

“I think I’m exhausted.” Aurora huffed, pulling off her flats.

Killian chuckled and Aurora fell flat on her back against the comforter. “I hope you’re not too exhausted.” He commented. “The sun will set in an hour and I have one more place to take you.”

Aurora forced herself up and off the bed, giving Killian a little smile. “The Eiffel Tower?”

“I’ll give you ten minutes to rest and then you’re going to have to put your shoes on again.”

Aurora clapped happily, knowing that _yes,_ he would be taking her to the place she had been dreaming of seeing since she was a little girl.

Seeing the Eiffel Tower at sunset was a moment Aurora would never forget. She held onto Killian hand as they took in the beautiful view in front of them. He let go of her hand though and reached into the backpack and began taking pictures of her, and of her. Aurora pushed her hair back as her cheeks reddened while Killian took pictures of her.

She never felt so vulnerable in that moment.

Killian then asked a young man to take their picture, using the little French he knew to help the man understand what Killian wanted him to do.

They posed together and when the man gave Killian the camera back, Aurora heard him say something to Killian in passing.

_“la ville de l’amour.”_

Whatever the young man had said left Killian rubbing at the back of his neck and the tips of his ears red.

“What did he say?” Aurora asked Killian once they were sitting on a bench near the Eiffel Tower, watching as the lights shimmered as the sky darkened.

Killian chuckled and bit down on his lower lip. “He said you’re as beautiful as a princess.”

He was lying.

Killian had a tell.

But Aurora decided not to pester him about it. Instead, she sat next to him on the bench and rest her head on his shoulder as they took in the view.

Absolutely beautiful.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**DAY TEN**

 

 

Before their train ride to Milan, Killian took Aurora to her second most requested destination since they arrived in Europe.

_The Louvre._

Killian had apologized to Aurora when he told her they couldn’t take a tour, but Aurora was just happy to be there.

“You don’t mind?” Killian asked her.

She shook her head. “We’ll go inside on our next adventure.” Aurora said without thinking.

Because it was what she wanted.

She wanted to go on many adventures with Killian Jones.

When they arrive in Milan, Killian asks Aurora if she’d like to go anywhere special.

He lists all the places he thinks she may want to go.

“Would you hate me if I said I just want to stay in and sleep?” Aurora asked.

Killian who shook his head with a chuckle. “No, I could never hate you, ‘Rora.” He told her. “We’ll come back to Milan in on our next adventure.”

Her breath is caught in her throat the way he says it so easily, so naturally, as if he was already mentally planning the next vacation they would go on together.

_Together._

* * *

 

 

 

**DAY ELEVEN**

 

 

They wake up early and get a rental car to drive to Venice after a good night sleep and the best cup of coffee Aurora had ever tasted in her life. (Including the coffee Killian would make for her every morning back in Storybrooke.)

While in Venice, Aurora and Killian took a public water bus through the Grand Canal, Aurora was amazed by how blue the water was, but not the dark blue she was used to seeing while looking out at the docks back in Storybrooke. It was almost a turquoise blue. Each building they saw Aurora was amazed by, beautiful pastel colors that Aurora would have never thought would look well on a building, but was proven wrong with the sheer beauty of each new one she saw.

Killian took Aurora to St. Mark’s Square next, where they eat, _what Killian calls,_ authentic Italian pasta. He grins at her when she only orders spaghetti and meatballs for lunch.

They wander around for a few hours before they headed out of Venice and took the drive to Rome. They arrive to the beautiful city at night, and just as Aurora, who had only eaten a few hours ago, feels her stomach start to growl for food.

Killian takes Aurora to his favorite restaurant in Rome; _L’Arcangelo_

“You need to expand your palate, ‘Rora.” He teases her as she goes over the menu, taking it from her before the waiter came over.

“Killian, I haven’t looked at everything!” She said, trying to snatch it back but hides her hands under the table when the waiter was at their table.

She blinks in surprise when Killian began ordering in Italian, her mouth opening slightly as the words roll off his tongue so naturally that any person passing by could probably swear he grew up here.

The waiter left and Killian looked back to Aurora, who raised her brow up at him. “I didn’t know you could speak Italian?”

“Impressed?” He smirked.

“Very much so,” She said with a little laugh. “Unless you ordered me something disgusting.”

The potato gnocchi dressed with a light guanciale and tomato sauce that Killian had order her was _anything_ but disgusting! If it were possible to ask for seconds at a restaurant, Aurora would have gone back to ask the chef personally.

They drank wine from a local vineyard and Aurora told Killian that she preferred Italian wine over the wine they had tried in Paris. And _much_ more than the pint of beer she had in Ireland. He had rolled his eyes at that with a smile. “Who knew that you’d become such an expert on wine while on this trip.” He teased.

“I am a cultured woman now, Killian Jones. And it’s all thanks to you.” She toasted him and liked the way it felt to see him blush at her words.

Or maybe it’s just the wine going to her head?

 

* * *

 

 

 

**DAY THIRTEEN**

 

 

Killian told Aurora that a person couldn’t go to Rome without seeing the Colosseum in person.

“I remember reading about this in school,” Aurora said as she tired to take everything in. “Titus built it, right?”

“Close,” Killian said, following after Aurora as she walked around. “Titus was the heir of Emperor Vespasian, who had construction begin in AD 72.” He explained. Aurora felt the corners of her lips twitch up as Killian continued on with his history lesson.

The truth was, Aurora knew everything there was to know about the Colosseum. It was one of her favorite subjects to read in World History back when she was in high school. She just enjoyed listening to Killian go on about the history of each place they went. Aurora liked the way he’d roll his eyes at her when she’d tease him after each lesson.

“Titus completed Vespasian’s work in AD 80. Though, it did have a few modifications during the reign of Domitian.” He finished and Aurora kept her back so he wouldn’t see her amused grin.

They go to the Trevi Fountain next, which to Aurora’s surprise was terribly crowded.

“Maybe we should come back when it’s less crowded.” Aurora said, loud enough for Killian to hear over the chatter of everyone around them.

“It’s always crowded.” He pulled a coin out of his pocket and handed it to Aurora. “Come on, I’m going to show you the proper way to throw a coin into a fountain.”

Aurora let him pull her through the crowds until they were right in front of the fountain. Killian placed his hands on her waist, taking Aurora by surprise and turned her so her back was facing the fountain.

Killian moved to stand in front of her and grabbed Aurora’s hand and brought it up. “Always use your right hand.” Killian instructed her. He lifted her hand up so it was near her shoulder. “And only ever toss the coin over your left shoulder.”

“How could there possibly be a _proper_ way to toss a coin?” Aurora said in a skeptical tone.

“Trust me.” He smiled down at her before taking a step back. “Now…close your eyes and make a wish before throwing it.”

Aurora closed her eyes, smiling a bit at her own wish before she tossed the coin over her left shoulder.

“What did you wish for?” Killian asked her when she opened her eyes.

She shrugged innocently and answered back, “I can’t tell you otherwise my wish won’t come true.”

He smirked at her and held out his hand for her to grab so they could maneuver through the crowd of people and continue on with their day.

“Where to next?” Killian asked. He hadn’t dropped her hand yet and they were far enough away from the Trevi Fountain and it’s crowd that Aurora would have assumed he’d have let go by now. But he didn’t. And Aurora didn’t speak up or pull her hand away from his.

“The Sistine Chapel.” Aurora told Killian. “Otherwise my mother will curse me.”

“A curse you say?” Killian said with a laugh.

While touring the Vatican Museums and the Sistine Chapel, Killian pulled Aurora aside and whispered;

“How are your feet?”

“Bleeding.” Aurora answered back with a frown.

Killian smiled and then asked her if she’d like to go back to the hotel to rest. Never did she think she’d want to actually leave the Vatican Museums. But she saw what she came to see and now she was just exhausted. She nodded her head sadly with a frown that caused Killian to grin at her.

There was no possible way to fit in every single beautiful piece of artwork or sculpture or even most popular landmarks in just one day.

Especially when her feet hurt so badly.

Instead of driving to Florence like they planned to the next day, Aurora and Killian stayed in Rome to take a day to just rest.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**DAY FIFTEEN**

 

 

 

Sleep.

So much sleep.

And a bit of pasta and wine, too.

But mostly; _sleep._

* * *

 

**DAY FIFTEEN**

 

 

 

It wasn’t as hard as Aurora thought it would be to wake up early after her lazy day of sleep and food in Rome, in fact, Aurora was up before Killian.

They took a train to Barcelona where they would spend the day before driving to Madrid to meet up with Mulan and Ruby at their new apartment to celebrate Aurora’s twenty-sixth birthday.

It is a _long_ train ride. The train ride takes them longer than half of the day to get to Barcelona but as soon as they are in the city, Aurora can feel excitement fill her. She ignored her aching back and sore behind

They’d be spending the night in Barcelona and then drive down to Madrid in the morning to meet up with Mulan and Ruby.

Aurora knew that she had seen her best friend less than three weeks ago, but she missed her so much. And seeing the places that Mulan and Ruby had seen made her feel closer to them both. Back in Storybrooke when they visited and the two would go on and on about their travels, Aurora felt so far away from them.

“I’m hungry.” Aurora said as they stood outside the train terminal, waiting for their rental car to arrive. Aurora and Killian had been asleep when the dinner carts came around and had missed supper.

Killian chuckled. “Is there a time of day where you are not hungry?”

Aurora shrugged with a little smile. “I’d say while I’m sleeping but I have had dreams that revolved around food.” She said causing Killian and shake his head with an amused grin. “Do you think any place is still open?”

He grinned at her, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

Aurora raised her brow up at him, amused by his smile. “What?”

“The Spaniards eat dinner no later than 9pm.” Killian explained. “They keep a strict eating schedule. Honestly, you’re lucky we’re only staying in Spain for three days, I don’t think you’d survive.”

“Ha-ha,” Aurora playfully narrowed her eyes at the man poking fun at her.

They found a spot to eat and Killian ordered for them again (though, not in Spanish.) mainly because Aurora was having trouble pronouncing most of the items on the menu.

They shared _Paella_ and _Tapas._

Aurora couldn’t decide which country she enjoyed eating in the most.

But she did really enjoy the tapas (as simple as it was.)

Aurora and Killian were walking around the corner of the place they had just eaten when she heard the music and spotted people dancing on the street. She looked around, surprised that people were joining in and participating.

She looked over to Killian who was grinning down at her. “Care to join them?” He asked her.

It was a challenge. Aurora knew that. And she accepted.

Aurora handed him her jacket and skipped away from him, joining in with the people dancing on the street. She laughed as she was passed from people to people to dance with and then she was being handed over to Killian. Auroras eyes widened in surprise as he danced with her.

He was handsome.

 _Well,_ she already knew that. Everyone knew it.

But right here; as they danced together under the moonlight with the glow of street lights making Killian eyes especially blue, she saw more than just his handsome face.

He was beautiful. And not just his face or his eyes, he was beautiful inside and out. Deep down into the core of his soul. She saw it so clearly now.

It was then that Aurora realized they were no longer dancing. The people around them continued but they had stopped. Killian was looking down at her, with _the look,_ and she looked right back up at him with big eyes. It wasn’t until someone bumped into Killian, causing him to stumble forward a bit that Killian finally dropped his hands from her waist and took a step back.

“We should head in for the night.” He rubbed at the back of his neck.

Aurora nodded in agreement.

Things were different now. Things had changed. And it didn’t scare Aurora as much as it probably should.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**DAY SIXTEEN**

 

 

 

 

 

Six hours.

That was how long the car ride was to Madrid.

A car ride where Aurora pretended to be asleep most of the ride. (She was already ashamed by that.)

But she didn’t know what to say to Killian. Should she bring up the moment between them? How could she tell him that if that person who bumped into him hadn’t, she had hoped her would kiss her? Because that was what kept her up most of the night. The realization that she really wanted Killian Jones to kiss her.

Badly.

Mulan and Ruby were waiting outside of their apartment complex when they finally arrived. They had both run to Aurora, wrapping their arms around her and pulled her into a big hug. She laughed and hugged them back.

“Tell us everything!” Ruby said as Mulan helped Killian with their bags. “Spare no detail!”

Aurora looked over her shoulder to Killian who was walking up to them with Mulan. She scratched at her neck awkwardly and smiled. “Is there any way I could take a shower before telling you guys everything?” Aurora said with a little laugh.

“I suppose we can make do with Killian telling us some details we’re sure you’d fail to mention.” Ruby winked. Auroras face turned red and she looked down at the ground. “Tell us all about the weird food you made her eat, Killian!” Ruby hadn’t seemed to notice how red Aurora’s face had gotten, and she obviously hadn’t meant what Aurora had thought she meant by saying they’d have Killian spill all the details she’d leave out.

“Alright, upstairs.” Mulan ordered all of them. “We’re on the top floor and there is no elevator.”

Aurora, Killian, and Ruby all groaned.

“You live here!” Mulan said to Ruby with a laugh.

“Yes, and I hate climbing those steps every day. You know this all too well.”

The couple laughed and then shared a kiss before they all made the trek up the stairs.

After Aurora had showered, she found Mulan and Ruby sitting in their small living room with Killian, who was drinking a cup of coffee (from the smell of it). They were laughing at something he had said.

“I don’t believe it!” Ruby shook her head.

“There’s no way!” Mulan agreed.

Aurora walked up to them and prayed to God they weren’t talking about the moment she and Killian shared the night before.

“What can’t you believe?”

Ruby and Mulan looked over to Aurora as she sat down on the couch next to them, avoiding Killians eyes as he sat in a chair across from them.

“Killian was trying to tell us that he’s fluent in Italian. Which,” Mulan looked to Ruby.

“-We do not believe.” Ruby finished.

“Come on, ‘Rora, help me out here.” Killian grinned over at her.

“He does.” Aurora looked to Mulan and Ruby.

Ruby then demanded that Killian speak in Italian for the rest of the day to which he laughed and said something back in Italian that Aurora didn’t understand.

“Alright, I’m thinking for your birthday celebration, we go grab some dinner and then go dancing!” Mulan suggested.

But Aurora shook her head. “No!” She said a little too fast. “No dancing, I,” Her eyes moved over to Killian and then quickly moved back towards Mulan. “I’m so tired I was thinking that we could just have a quiet dinner tonight to celebrate.”

Ruby frowned at that. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, honestly, I’m just very tired.” She smiled politely at her friends.

“That is totally okay.” Mulan pressed her hand to Aurora’s knee, giving it a squeeze. She then looked to Killian. “ _You_ are going the market with me though while Aurora rests. Don’t forget that I have eaten your cooking before!”

Aurora listened as Killian chuckled and couldn’t help but smile.

Mulan and Killian left while Ruby and Aurora stayed back. The birthday girl walked into the small guest room with the twin sized bed under the window. “Hope Killian doesn’t mind sleeping on the couch tonight.” Ruby said, startling Aurora who stood in the doorway. Ruby was a few feet away from Aurora, watching her carefully. “You okay?” She asked.

Aurora nodded her head and forced a smile. “Just tired.”

Ruby left Aurora to get some rest but she did not sleep a wink. She just laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling while her mind wandered.

She has feeling for Killian.

_Killian Jones._

A man who she described to be her worst nightmare.

That was enough to keep Aurora awake for the rest of her time in Spain before they flew back to Maine.

Aurora stayed in the guest room until it was absolutely necessary she had to join them.

That night, Mulan, Ruby, and Killian each toasted Aurora before they ate. But it was what Killian said that would stay with Aurora forever.

“As I’m sure the two of you know,” Killian looked to Mulan and Ruby. “Aurora and I didn’t exactly get along after I moved in.” He looked over to Aurora with a little smile. “But I wouldn’t change a single thing because if I did – I wouldn’t where I am in life right now, I believe. I wouldn’t be eating dinner with three beautiful women,”

“Gag,” Mulan said with a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Ruby said causing Aurora to giggle. “Stop sucking up!”

Killian laughed and then looked back to Aurora. “You’ve been a pain in my ass, you’ve been a spoiled brat,” Aurora scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You’ve been my friend, you’ve been the only person who I want to talk to most days, and most of all, you’ve been my ‘Rora. The princess who opened her home to an awful pirate with welcomed arms.”

“Until she actually had a conversation with you.” Mulan added as she took a drink of her wine, only to have Ruby swat at her hand and scold her for drinking before the toast was complete.

“My point is,” Killian kept his eyes on Aurora. “You taught me how to open up to someone again. How to trust another person and how to care for someone other than myself. So…thank you, princess. If you weren’t in my life I don’t know where I’d be. Thank you for allowing me along on this adventure with you.”

Killian raised his glass and Mulan and Ruby were quick to follow his actions. Aurora held back tears as she held up her drink as well.

“To Aurora!” Ruby said happily.

They toasted her and Aurora smiled, forcing herself not to cry right then and there.

It wasn’t tears of sadness or anger.

She was happy.

And it wasn’t because she was with Ruby and Mulan again.

It was because of Killian.

 _He_ made her feel happy.

There was no denying her feeling for him anymore.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**DAY SEVENTEEN**

 

 

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Ruby said as they sat outside of a little café. Ruby and Mulan had decided to take Aurora out to spend some alone time with her.

 _Not that we don’t like you, Killian,_ Ruby had said.

 _Speak for yourself,_ Mulan smirked at the man.

 _We just want to show Aurora around._ Ruby had finished.

Killian hadn’t minded at all. He told them that he’d be visiting old friends he had made while traveling through Spain a few years ago, but told them to be safe.

Aurora and Killian didn’t speak much that morning. Really, the only time they talked was when the whole group was talking. Other than that? Nothing.

She looked up from her café cortado. “Hmmm?”

Ruby and Mulan share a look, both of them nodding before looking back to Aurora.

“Is everything okay between you and Killian?” Mulan asked for Ruby.

“Yes….no,” She sighed. “I don’t know,” Aurora set down her cup of coffee. “I may have come to a big realization recently.” Mulan and Ruby don’t say anything, just raise their brows and wait for Aurora to speak again. “I think, _no,_ I know…I have feeling for Killian.” Aurora admitted out loud.

Ruby and Mulan give her an obvious look, “You’re just realizing this?” Ruby said with a little smile.

“This is so incredibly stupid of me, completely careless!” Aurora said with a huff. “He’s my roommate, he’s my best friend.”

“Hey!” Mulan said in mock offence, playfully narrowing her eyes at Aurora.

“I’m serious…let us not forget that Phillip and I only broke up in March!” She added.

“Yeah, but you’ve had feeling for Killian longer than that,” Ruby said only to get jabbed in her side by Mulan’s elbow.

“No,” Aurora denied. “I have not!” She looked over to Mulan for some sort of clarification. Surely Mulan knew what Ruby said wasn’t the truth. This feelings for Killian were just emerging. But the look that Mulan gives Aurora isn’t the one she wanted to see.

“Aurora, come on,” Mulan said softly. “You don’t honestly believe that, do you?”

Oh…

Things were becoming clearer.

Ruby was right, so was Mulan. Aurora had just put herself in a state of denial for so long that…it was buried so deep inside her that she never felt it.

But now she was feeling everything.

She has had feelings for Killian for quite some time now.

And that was the reason she couldn’t fully commit herself to Phillip.

But…. she wasn’t….

She wasn’t in love with Killian…right?

_x_

 

 

**DAY EIGHTEEN**

 

 

 

 

Aurora and Killian left Madrid and didn’t arrive back to the states until 11:00pm. But what Aurora hadn’t known was going to happen was that Killian had changed their flights.

 _“Wait, this says New York,”_ Aurora said, looking at her tickets.

 _“It does. Because that’s where we’re headed.”_ He smiled.

She probably should have argued with him and told him that they needed to exchanged their tickets. That she had work to get back to and that he did as well. But she was sure he had worked everything out knowing that it was exactly what she’d bring up on why they needed to go home.

Aurora didn’t argue because she wanted to stay in this vacation for the rest of her life. To escape the responsibilities, she had back in Storybrooke and simply travel the world with Killian as Mulan and Ruby did.

So, they flew into New York and Aurora held onto her time with Killian a bit longer.

She knew that when they went home things would be different. So instead of avoiding Killian and not speaking to him – she’d have just one more adventure with him.

 _The calm before the storm,_ Aurora thought to herself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“I know that people of Italy would throw stones at me if they ever heard me say this,” Aurora said as she swallowed her bite of pizza as they walked through the busy sidewalks of New York. “But I prefer this _so_ much more.” She happily took another bite.

Killian laughed. “It’s the grease.”

“Ew, don’t ruin it for me!” Aurora laughed after swallowing another bite. “So, where are you taking me? Time Square?” She grinned up at Killian.

“Time Square is for tourists.” Killian said with an eye roll.

“I am a tourist!” Aurora laughed.

“I’m afraid I didn’t plan an itinerary for this day, ‘Rora. It was a last-minute decision.”

“And what made you make this last-minute decision?” Aurora asked, truly curious. They could be back home and sleeping for the rest of the weekend. Instead, they were walking around aimlessly, it seemed.

“Because it was my favorite place.” He finally answered.

_Was._

She understood.

New York is where Milah died.

“Where did you two live?” Aurora asked.

He stopped walking and looked down at her. “You want to see it?” Killian said in confusion.

Aurora nodded.

He didn’t take her inside, they only stood outside of the building. “There,” He pointed up. “We were on the sixth floor.”

They were in Brooklyn now, where the streets were only slightly less crowded than in Manhattan. It was so loud, cars honking while stuck in traffic, people shouting at the others in a heated argument, and there always seemed to be a dog near that was barking.

Weirdly enough, Aurora enjoyed the busy noises.

Going back home to Storybrooke would be odd, the quiet little town tucked away from the big, bad, loud world. Aurora would miss the noise of the world.

“It was a studio apartment.” Killian told Aurora. “The only privacy we had from the other was when one of us used the bathroom.” He chuckled. “I swear, our hotel room in London was bigger than this place.”

Aurora looked up at the building, trying to picture Killian living there.

She pictures four walls, a tiny kitchen with no dish washer and a refrigerator that was far too loud, take-out containers piled up on the counters and a stack full of Killians books near the bed.

And…

_Milah._

Aurora pictured him happy and in love and full of life.

She looked over at Killian and saw that he was still looking up at the window on the sixth floor, he looked so sad. Aurora, without thinking, placed her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He looked back down at her and smiled – but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Where do you want to go next?”

She was hesitant to tell him where she wanted to go. “Don’t make fun.” Aurora said causing Killians smile to finally reach his eyes.

“I would never.” He grinned.

As the sunset, Aurora and Killian looked out at the city from the observation deck of the Empire State Building.

Aurora looked out and smiled, not being able to help herself when she giggled a bit. “I understand it now.” She said as she looked out at the city.

“Hmmm?”

“I understand why this was your favorite place in the world.”

Killian chuckled.

Aurora turned away from the view and looked up at Killian. “Where is your favorite place now? Ireland? France? Italy… _Spain_ -”

Killian cut her off with his lips on hers, his hands moving to her cheeks as he did something that Aurora had been wanting him to do for days now. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes.

Aurora blinked over and over again as she looked at Killian to make sure that this was real, that they had just kissed. He kept one hand on her cheek, the other one pushing her hair away from her face.

She pushed down on her toes and kissed him again, her lips forming into a smile against his. And just as the two were really starting to enjoy themselves, they were interrupted by the sound of Auroras phone ringing.

Killian pulled away from her, taking a step back as Aurora dug into her jacket pocket.

Her parents were calling. Aurora showed Killian the picture on her screen of her mother and father and chuckled a little. But Killian looked incredibly uncomfortable.

“We should hit the road.” Killian told her. “Long drive.”

He walked away from Aurora, leaving her standing alone for a moment before she followed after him. _Had they made a mistake?_ Should they have not kissed?

Everything had changed.

…just not in the way Aurora had hoped.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**June 6 th **

 

 

They hadn’t discussed the kiss.

Aurora doesn’t know if she wants to now.

They came home over two weeks ago now. And the two of them avoiding each other like the plague.

Aurora needed to talk to someone about it – anyone. Because the person she _really_ wanted to talk to about the kiss was the person who had kissed her. But he could barely look at her.

“You two haven’t spoken about it?” Mary-Margaret said, eyes wide in shock. Aurora didn’t know if it was because she had just found out that Aurora and Killian had kissed. Or because the two weren’t speaking about it. Or, to each other, really. “Not even once?”

Aurora shook her head and sighed. She had called Mary-Margaret to meet up for lunch after going a little mad with keeping the kiss a secret. Well, it wasn’t really a secret, she was just keeping it to herself. Who else would she tell? Baelfire? He was the only other person she saw since coming back from Europe.

Mr. Gold was keeping her busy with work so she could get back to the pace of things. Aurora mostly was just glad to get out of her apartment. And the fact that she was making money again was nice.

“We haven’t,” Aurora answered Mary-Margaret who frowned in return.

“Perhaps you two should sit down and talk. Now, I know it’ll be scare, but it’s clear that you both have feelings for one another.” Mary-Margaret said, “-Talk. I promise, it’ll help.”

So that was what Aurora decided to do.

After she walked around town for a few hours trying to prepare herself for the talk she’d be having with Killian.

When she got home, Killian was already there.

“Hi,” She said softly as she watched him freeze the moment she opened their apartment door. He stood next to the couch looking at her, it seemed like he was just as nervous to be around her as she was to be around him. Aurora shut the door behind her and walked forward. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah,” Killian mumbled, rubbing at his eyebrow. “Yeah, sure.”

They sat down on the couch and Aurora decided to just rip the band-aid off.

“I need you to not say anything while I talk,” Aurora told him and Killians lips twitched up. “Or I’ll talk myself out of even saying what I need to say so…” She took in a deep breath. “I care about you, Killian.” Aurora began. “A lot. _More_ than a lot and I have for a while now but I didn’t realize it until the trip – but I think there were moments before that I felt things for you that I tried to push away because it scared me and because I did really love Phillip, but… _you._ ” She sighed. “I tried to deny it but I don’t want to anymore because I really like you, Kil-”

They were kissing again. It was the second time Killian had cut her off by kissing her, literally taking her breath away.

Aurora didn’t know what she was expecting.

But falling into bed with Killian Jones was _nowhere_ near what she thought might happen.

And yet…that’s exactly what happened.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**JUNE 8 th **

 

 

He hasn’t come home.

It’s been two days now and Killian was nowhere to be found.

Aurora had called all around town, anywhere she could think Killian might be at. But no one had seen him. She had even called Jefferson to see if he had seen Killian at all. Jefferson told her he hadn’t but that he had a shift coming up and would call her when he showed up. But when Jefferson did call her, it was to tell her that Killian had missed his shift.

That’s when she begins to really worry.

Had he just… _left?_

What if something worse had happened to him?

Aurora goes to see Graham who began to search for Killian around town too.

They drove around town, looking any and everywhere Aurora could think of. But they don’t find Killian.

He’s gone.

He left.

As if it wasn’t humiliating enough to wake up in his bedroom alone the morning after – now to learn that he had skipped town…it was devastating.

She should just give up. Let him go and move on. But she can’t.

So, she calls one last person to see if they had seen Killian.

And that’s when Dr. Whale had told her that Killian was in the hospital.

Aurora drops the phone and run out of her apartment and drives like a wild woman to the hospital to get to Killian.

“What happened?” Aurora asked Dr. Whale once she found him.

“He says he crushed his hand at work. He came in yesterday morning. We preformed surgery to try and repair the nerve damage, but,” Dr. Whale stopped himself from saying anything further about Killian and his injury. “I’m sorry, Aurora. I can’t be discussing this with someone who isn’t his family.”

Killian has no family.

His mother, his father, his brother…they were all gone.

He was alone.

Aurora shook her head. _No,_ he wasn’t alone. “I’m his family!” She stressed to Dr. Whale.

He sighed but took Aurora to Killians room and told her everything she needed to know.

“He’ll never regain use or feeling of his left hand again, unfortunately. Even with the surgery, the nerve damage was too severe.” Dr. Whale explained.

Aurora closed her eyes as Dr. Whale continued on, ignoring his words.

There were so many things Killian wouldn’t be able to do now that he loved.

Guitar.

Cooking.

His _job._ He was a bartender.

She had even caught him sketching from time to time.

“Does he know?” Aurora interrupted Dr. Whale.

Dr. Whale frowned. “Yes, he does.”

Aurora didn’t see Killian being able to ever get over this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**JUNE 9 th**

 

 

 

Dr. Whale had let Aurora stay over night in Killians room. He hadn’t woken up the entire time she was there. He just slept. Aurora had asked the nurses if that was normal – he had already woken up from surgery; shouldn’t he still be awake. It scared her. What if Killian didn’t _want_ to wake up?

She stirred in the chair next to Killian bed all night, not being able to fall asleep until around five in the morning. And when she did wake up, she wasn’t the only one awake.

“Killian,” She breathed out when she saw him watching her. Aurora sat up in the chair and set aside the blanket she had been using.

“What are you doing here?” Killian asked in a groggy voice. Aurora got up and grabbed him a glass of water.

“Drink.” Aurora told him only to have him swing his arm out and knock the cup of water onto the floor, startled by his outburst, Aurora takes a small step back.

“Why are you even here, Aurora!” He yelled.

Aurora swallowed her own words, unable to speak while she was so completely taken back by why Killian was being so horrid. “What do you mean why am I here?” Aurora said back. “Killian, you are in a hospital bed right now!” Aurora raised her voice. How could he think that Aurora would _not_ come and see him?

“I didn’t ask you to come! I never even had someone call you!” He shouted. “I didn’t want you here!”

No, she didn’t believe him. Aurora shook her head, “You don’t mean that.”

“I do mean it!” He continued to shout. “I didn’t want you here – I _don’t_ want you here. God, we slept together once – you’re not my bloody girlfriend so stop trying to be!”

Her mouth opens and then closes. Aurora looked to Killian who was glaring up at her. Her eyes are wide and her mouth forms into a straight line when she looks away from him. But then he started yelling again.

“Get out!” Killian shouted. “And don’t come back! I don’t want you here, I don’t want _you!_ ” He stressed the word.

He might as well have slapped her across the face. It felt like she was taking a blow to her gut and the world felt like it was spinning faster than normal. This wasn’t how she felt after breaking up with Phillip. This is so much worse. Her heart isn’t just broken, Killian had shattered it with his hateful words and cold eyes. Aurora could feel her breath caught in her throat but she somehow managed to turn and leave the hospital room.

She does not cry.

No, she would wait for that, no matter how hard it was for her to keep the tears in. It wasn’t until Aurora was in the hospital parking lot, safely inside her car that she lets the tears fall. They keep falling, even on the drive home. Even when she is curled up in her bed that night.

The tears don’t stop.

She was in love with Killian Jones and he did not want her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**JULY 1 st **

 

 

Aurora hadn’t seen or heard from Killian since he came and got his things and left. He had left his apartment keys on the kitchen counter and just walked away.

_He left._

_He’s gone._

Aurora knew she needed to move on. To move on from Killian and the whole situation. She throws herself into nannying Baelfire, even asking Mr. Gold for more time with the boy. The man had been odd lately, almost skittish whenever Aurora spoke to him. But he was never once complained when she’d call early in the morning asking for Baelfire for the day.

Baelfire was running around the playground when Aurora saw Jefferson and Grace walk up.

“Hey,” Jefferson said to Aurora as he sat down next to her.

“Where’s Belle?” Aurora teased with a smile.

Jefferson shook his head and laughed a bit. “She’s at work.”

Belle the bookkeeper, at the bar where Killian had worked.

“I uh,” Jefferson cleared his throat. “I know I probably shouldn’t be telling you this,”

Aurora knows what this is about or _who_ this is about. “Jefferson, I don’t-”

“Killian didn’t hurt his hand at work. It wasn’t an accident, not even close to it.” Jefferson told her causing Aurora to look over at him in confusion. “Gold found out who Killian really was.” The man sitting next to her confessed. “And when Gold confronted him, Killian was…well, _Killian_ , and pissed him off.”

Aurora closed her eyes, trying to process everything Jefferson was telling her. Mr. Gold had been the one to hurt Killian? He was the reason Killian would never regain use of his hand again?

“Crazy bastard knocked him on the ground and then smashed his hand in with a brick.”

“Is he staying with you?” Aurora cut off Jefferson from saying anything else. She was mad. Livid. _Pissed._

Not at Mr. Gold like she should be. But at Killian.

He pushed her away, he _left_ all because of Mr. Gold. And Aurora didn’t believe for a second it was because Killian was scared of Gold. It was because he was scared for _her._ Killian had said those awful, terrible things to make her leave because in his own way; he thought he had been protecting her.

But he hadn’t.

He had hurt her worse than she ever could imagine Mr. Gold hurting her.

“No, he’s not.” Jefferson told Aurora.

Aurora shook her head in disappointment as she looked at Jefferson. “You both are terrible liars.” Aurora stood up, moving her hand away when Jefferson tried to reach for it. “Baelfire, let’s go.” She shouted.

They left the park and Aurora drove Baelfire to the pawn shop where Mr. Gold was working.

“Aurora, what a surprise.” Mr. Gold said with a forced smile when she and Baelfire came into the shop.

“Baelfire, go play in the back.” She told the young boy, kissing the top of his head before he ran to the back of the shop.

Mr. Gold waits until Baelfire is out of earshot to speak to Aurora again. “Is there a problem?”

“As much as it will kill me to do this to Baelfire, I will no longer be working for you. Effective immediately.” She said in a harsh tone.

He looked so confused, shocked that she’d do such a thing. “I don’t – I, why?”

Aurora glared. “Do not insult me by pretending you do not know why.” She seethed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**July 4 th**

 

 

 

By now, everyone in Storybrooke knows who Killian Jones really is. The man who stole a wife away from her husband. A mother away from her son. That’s what Mr. Gold was telling everyone.

They all hate him.

While at the fourth of July party David and Mary-Margaret were hosting, David told Aurora privately, that she was lucky. That she had dodged a bullet.

Mary-Margaret later said awful things about Killian, disgusted that someone would do such a thing knowing that the woman they were running off with had a child. She also told Aurora how terrible it was for him to lie to Aurora for so long.

And that was when everyone around them started to join in, apologizing to Aurora for being played by, _that terrible conman,_ that’s what they were calling him now.

Aurora couldn’t take it. After another person called Killian a conman, she absolutely loses it, exploding on them while defending Killian, telling all who would listen that she had known for quite some time who Killian really was and that it never mattered to her. And that she most certainty did not judge him like they were.

She left.

The entire party watching as she did so.

Killian may have broken her heart. But she would not let people smear his name.

Because she was in love with him.

Even after he had pushed her away.

She still loved him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**July 19 th **

 

 

 

On Killians birthday, Aurora celebrates by spending the day looking through her adventure book. With every picture she looks at, of him, of her, of them together - each time she turned the page, Aurora was greeted by their smiling faces, remembering how happy they were in those moments, Aurora finally says enough is enough.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Aurora looked over at David. He was driving her to Jefferson’s (Aurora had given the car back to Mr. Gold). The ride to Jefferson felt long, far into the forest where the man would never be bothered by anyone. Aurora could understand to appeal of being so far out in the woods. But it was awfully hard to get to his house without a car.

“I’m sure.” Aurora told David.

“Because if you’re not – I can turn around right now and take you back,”

“-David,” Aurora stopped him with a little laugh. “I’m sure.”

David frowned. “How do you even know he’s staying with Jefferson?”

“Because they both him the same tell.” Aurora explained.

David looked over at her in confusion. “Same tell?”

“I could always tell when Killian was lying.” She pointed to her cheek, just above her jaw. David looked over at her again. “It’s a little tick, a flinch, I suppose. But every time he is lying,” She tapped her cheek again. “I know.”

David laughed and then turned his attention back to the road, as did Aurora.

“David, watch out!”

The last thing she saw was David swerving to avoid hitting Grace, the dashboard, and then nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**July 25 th **

 

 

 

Pain.

That’s the first thing she felt.

Aurora let out a little whine as she stirred in bed. She moved her arm only to feel it being tugged back, a sharp pain in her arm and a warm hand wrapped around her hand pulled her back.

She blinked multiple times, trying to adjust her eyes to her surroundings. Her eyes catch the hand holding hers. There’s a head right next to their linked hands, dark messy hair. But Aurora knew it was Killian just from the texture of his skin against hers as he held onto her. After breathing in too sharply, Aurora winced from the pain she felt.

Killians head shot up, his eyes wild as he looked up at her. He squeezed her hand and Aurora made a face, her entire body feeling terrible. Killian let go of her hand and moved over to grab a cup that was on the table near Aurora. He then brought it to her mouth, she is more than willing to drink the water.

But it’s warm.

“I’m sorry, love.” He apologized. “I poured it a while ago,” He confessed. “I’d get you cold water, but,” He held up his bad hand. Killian was wearing a brace on it. Aurora looked around at her surroundings, completely confused as to why she was in a hospital room.

And then she remembered.

Aurora took in a shaky breath, looking down at herself. Her left leg was in a cast, and her sides ached any time she moved, even in the slightest.

She remembered Grace, the car swerving, hitting the tree, and then there were little flashes. The sound of crying, the sound of sirens, Killian’s face.

“David!” She said suddenly, remembering that she wasn’t the only one in the car.

“Hey, he’s fine, he’s fine.” Killian said, moving his good hand to her face to force her to look at him. “Aurora, David is fine.” He assured her.

“He’s fine?” Her voice is raspy, it doesn’t even sound like her own.

“Yes, love, he’s fine.” His thumb rubbed against her cheek only for a moment before he grabbed the cup of water again and made her drink from it.

“Grace?” She asked before drinking some of the water.

“Everyone is fine.” He assured her. Killian sat back down once she was done drinking her water. He lets his head drop down a bit as she shook it. “I’m so sorry, ‘Rora.” He whispered. Aurora licked at her dry lips, the water not really helping her very chapped lips. Killian looked back up at her. “I’ve been…scared out of my damn min for the last few days.” He told her.

_Days?_

“Jefferson had to physically drag me away from your bedside to get me to shower and change my clothes. I didn’t want to go. If you woke up and I wasn’t there,” He took in a shaky breath and looked away from Aurora for a moment. “Thankfully Dr. Whale allowed me to use the hospitals showers so I wouldn’t be too far away.”

“How long?” Aurora asked, still stuck on when Killian had said he had been worried for days.

“Six.” Killian answered.

She may have been asleep for the last six days but Aurora had never felt more tired in her life.

“Aurora,” Killian whispered her name. She looked back over to him. “I thought I was going to lose you.” He confessed. “I…don’t ever want to lose you, princess. I wouldn’t,” He shook his head and held onto her hand. “I love you.” He told her softly. “I’ve loved you for a long time now. Every single day of knowing you I’ve been falling in love, little by little, with you.” Aurora swallowed, wondering if this was all real. Killian was here, he was holding her hand and was telling her that he loved her. This was real, right? “I am so in love with you that it drives me a bit mad sometimes…that’s why I thought I had to let you go. I wanted to protect you from my demons but you’re not a princess and I’m no knight in shining armor…I should have never pushed you away. I should have never let you go.” He brought her hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss on her knuckles. “And…I understand if you hate me or if you never want to see me again because I have been terrible to you and you deserve so much more,”

Aurora smiled, shaking her head at Killian. “Shut up, Killian.” She said with a little laugh. “I love you too, you stupid, stupid man.”

Killian sighed in relief, smiling big before he moved forward and pressed his lips to hers gently.

She kissed him back and then pulled away. “Promise me one thing though,” Aurora whispered. He nodded, “Don’t ever leave me again.”

“I won’t,” Killian promised, kissing her again. “I won’t ever leave you.”

Even though she couldn’t see his cheek, Aurora knew without a doubt that he was telling her the truth.

He’d never leave her.

And she’d never leave him.

“I’ll love you forever.” Killian promised her.

And she’d love him just the same.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

 

 

 

Everyone is with them.

Her family, all her friends in Storybrooke, even Mulan and Ruby were there with their adopted baby girl. _Phillip_ is here, along with his wife and their twin sons. Everyone Aurora has ever loved is here.

For one event.

Her wedding.

Her wedding to Killian Jones.

They said their vows and shared their first kiss as husband and wife in front of the whole town.

Aurora couldn’t imagine ever being happier than she was in this moment.

“What’s on your mind, Mrs. Jones?” Killian asked her as they danced together. He kept her braced hand on the small of her back, and his good hand held onto hers as they moved slowly to the soft music.

Aurora smiled, liking the way it felt to be called _Mrs. Jones._

“I have to confess something.” Aurora said, looking up at her husband. Killian raised her brow at Aurora, intrigued already. “I love you so much,” She grinned.

Killian chuckled, “Well, that’s always good to hear, love. Otherwise I’d wonder why you actually married me.” He teased, nudging her nose with his.

Aurora giggled, moving her head to rest against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. “Oh, and one more thing.” She said, keeping her head still pressed against his chest.

“Hmmm?” Killian hummed.

Aurora moved her head off his chest and looked up at Killian. “You’re going to be a father.”

His eyes widened, his lips twitching up as he looked down at her. He doesn’t have to say anything; she can already see it in the way he was looking at her. _Are you sure?_

Aurora grinned happily. “Yes.” She told him. “We’re pregnant, Killian. We’re going to have a baby.”

Killian let out a breath and then moved forward, kissing her hard, stealing away her breath. Aurora laughed when Killian let go of her hand and lifted her up, spinning her around. “I love you so much.” He whispered to her once her feet were back on the ground.

“I love you, too.” She whispered back with a little wink. He pulled her in close and together they slowly swayed to the song playing.

Aurora spotted Grace dancing with Baelfire from across the room and can’t help but smile. She was glad that Mr. Gold had allowed his son to come to her wedding to Killian. The man had tried to mend fences with the two after Aurora’s accident, but she would never look at him the same. Killian had told her that she should forgive Mr. Gold, but what he did to Killian was awful. And no matter what Killian had done in the past – Aurora didn’t believe he deserved to be beaten for it.

Killian still sent Mr. Gold an invitation to their wedding. He had long since forever the man, mostly for the sake of being able to be around Baelfire.

Aurora smiled when she saw Belle and Jefferson dancing as well, the swelling of her belly very obvious now. She was due in three months and she and Jefferson had asked Aurora and Killian to be the child’s godparents.

The women Aurora had seen Killian kissing on New Years Eve all those years ago was even at the wedding; the red headed woman named Ariel and her husband Eric had just had a baby four months ago.

Mary-Margaret and David were dancing together, holding their daughter Emma in their arms. Right after the accident, Mary-Margaret and David got married and soon after announced their pregnancy.

It seemed as though the current theme in Storybrooke for the last five years was babies.

And now Aurora was pregnant with her first child. Her first child with _Killian._

She often thought back on the day she met him, of how much she had disliked him. And now here she stood – Mrs. Killian Jones.

Oh how the world was strange.

But she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Kudos and feedback and very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I only have three chapters written so far. But they're all very long. Hopefully that will be good enough. But I'm spacing the updates apart so I don't feel rushed to write the ending and thoroughly mess it all up like I do most of my other stories!


End file.
